Fionna the Kaiju Princess
by Wolf Huntress Silver Blood
Summary: "Stop! Who are you!" I yelled after her. "There's no time, you have to come with me," she said as she continued to climb. "Why!" I yelled. She looked back. "Because I am your only hope."-Please enjoy the story...if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**X Hello my fellow fanfictioneers, this is my very first fanfiction so, be gentle with your judgments! X p.s. I do not own any adventure time character except my OCs.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I looked over the ledge as the sun began to set. A cool air blew across my face and I inhaled deeply. I opened my eyes. You are probably wondering who I am by now, I-"Sire!" screamed a voice from inside. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I stepped off of the ledge and back into the castle study. A loud banging on my giant wooden doors started to give me a headache. "Sire Marshall Lee!" yelled the, now that I noticed it, feminine voice. "Alright, alright!" I yelled in annoyance. I yanked the doors open quickly. I looked down to find my wonderful assistant, Schwabelle. The small maiden wore a dark purple dress with black lacings. Her hair was snow white with streaks of black on the tips. She had coffee colored skin that was flawless. Her eyes were as dark as charcoals and as wide as saucers. She was breathing heavily. I squinted at her. "Did you run all the way to my study?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. "Sire, the Huns, they're here!" she yelled frantically. All of the amusement left me at once. "Give me five minutes to grab my weapons. Go!" I ordered. She bowed quickly, and shuffled off down the hallway.

Her back had the palace insignia of a Black raven with a blood red eye, clutching a violet against a silver moon. I quickly shut the door, and moved to my secret weapons chamber. I walked to the fireplace that had nothing above the mantle, but two golden candle sticks. I pulled the left one down, and quickly moved out of the way. A wall of fire quickly gushed out of it. Of course I would have it Booby trapped. As soon as the fire receded, I quickly walked in. My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. I am the heir to Nightosphere Kingdom. Our warriors are known, and feared far and wide. And I am their King. They call them demons from the night, and they call me the Vampire King. We actually embraced our new calling cards.

It would fit perfectly after all. We operate best at night, and so shall it stay. Before, when my Mother was queen, our warriors were nothing but pillaging savages who steal and murder for sport. Even I lost my moral code once. That was until I realized what we became. My mother believed in a reign of confusion, pain and chaos. She was a sadistic sociopath who enjoyed watching our warriors slaughter the innocent. Now that she is dead, it is my duty as king to right the wrong that we have caused. Our kingdom flourished and many others noticed this. Including the Huns. They wanted revenge for what my mother had done. And we've done all we could to keep them at bay, but they're basically on our doorstep by now.

I grabbed as many weapons as I could hold, and headed outside. My weapon of choice, the Axe. I modeled it with strings to resemble a lute. Poetical satyr, if you will. A musical instrument for times of merriment and peace, used for war. I half jogged, half walked down the ever winding and twisting halls towards the front door. I pushed through and looked down from the wall. Hundreds of Huns yelled and clashed their weapons against their shields. I sighed. It wasn't always like this, the Kingdoms divided I mean. There was a time when strong powerful warriors ruled the land. Five different clans of them. They were called the Kaiju. They say that they were the most powerful creatures on the planet.

We humans learned everything we know from them. There were the gentle giants of the nature clan who taught us how to farm and grow crops. The hot headed dragons of the fire clan who taught us how to fight and make weapons. The infinite knowledge cravers of the water clan who taught us how to study the stars and record our findings. The dark and enigmatic ghosts of the darkness clan who taught us everything we needed to know about stealth once hunting. And the most powerful of all, the clan of light who ruled as our kings. We all lived peacefully in perfect harmony. These humanoid beings were almost considered Gods. A harness for all of the four clans. Intelligent, strong, the very essence of power…until they were wiped out. By my mother. She was afraid of the clans of powerful beings. She sent her entire army after them. No one has ever seen one.

And she claimed to have destroyed them all. And those of us who are left, have no choice but to believe her. Without them to lead us, the humans raged war on each other, we separated into kingdoms and guarded our resources greedily. And are now forced to struggle for survival. My mother once told me as a child, that the clans will never come back. But I never lost hope. One day, I will find them, and one day, I will make us whole again. I snapped out of my daze as an arrow whistled by my ear. I calmly looked down towards the middle of the procession. An old man with a beard, and a spear silenced the crowd. He glared at me, and I returned his glare with a look of utter boredom and indifference. I raised an eyebrow. "…King Marshall Lee I presume?" he said with malice. I propped myself up on a stone from the wall and examined my axe's blade. "The one and only," I said indifferently. The 'King' of the Huns scoffed. "Practically a boy, shouldn't you be running to your mother?" he asked sarcastically. The crowd laughed. I examined my nail. "Well, that depends…how do you wish to go back to _yours_? In a body bag? Or cremated?" I ask finally returning my gaze. His sly grin faded to anger as he spit. "A boy of your age should not be so cocky, lest he gets hurt." He said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes. "And a person of your age should not be so angry, lest he has a heart attack." A soldier next to me snickered and so did my army. I smiled. The 'King' bubbled over with rage. "You have much to learn about respect youngling!" yelled the King. I stood from my stoop, and unsheathed my Axe with an evil grin. "Then teach me old man."

His army charged. I jumped from my stoop with ease and was surprised to hear astonished gasps by my army. I landed quietly. I turned around to my wide eyed warriors. "What?" I asked them. A soldier, blond hair, brown eyes. Finn I believe his name was. The same one who snickered first. Spoke up. "You just jumped from a five hundred foot wall, and landed as gracefully as any cat!" he said astonished. I looked up then back at him. "Hmm" I shrugged. "Didn't notice." I turned to the now approaching army. I cleared my throat. "So are we gonna fight or what?" I asked the army. Finn nodded and raised his hand. A trumpet blared, and we charged. I held Finn back. "Wait!" he looked at me confused. "Leave the King to me." I said sternly. "He insulted my pride, it is time I put him in his place." Finn nodded once then ran. Shouting his orders. I smirked. Good kid. I then turned my attention to the Hun. Who was already glaring, and heading for me. I took up the liberty of closing that distance. He unsheathed a sword. I stood patiently waiting. He let out a furious war cry and held up his sword. Our weapons clashed. Every stroke was countered by my axe. I dodged a swing to the head and blocked his sword's downward arc. We fought for the upper hand.

The King spoke through clenched teeth. "You are going to die, just like your bastard mother!" my once calm expression was replaced by slight irritation as I quickly gained the upper hand, and pushed him off. He stumbled backwards. I calmly walked towards him and kneed him in the stomach. I quickly followed, by hitting the blunt end of my Axe instrument to his rib cage. He dropped the sword accidently as he clutched his side in pain. I was pretty sure I broke something. But I didn't care. I kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Before he could get up I held the sharp end of my axe to his throat. The fighting around us ceased. "No…not today." I said sternly. He looked at me with a mixture of fear, and rage. I then spoke to the crowd. "This petty fight for dominance is over! Drop your weapons, and go, or lose your King and your life!" I yelled. The Huns reluctantly complied. A bitter laugh came from the ground.

I returned my attention to the King. "You will not stop us, _nothing_ can stop us. You think that this fight is over?!" He yelled. Two of his soldiers picked him up and started to walk away. The King yelled where he was being dragged away. "As soon as we find the last Kaiju there won't be hope for any of you! Do you hear me! YOU WILL ALL DIE! STARTING WITH YOU VAMPIRE KING! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" the King screamed. I ignored him as he spat out insults in a flurry of blood and spittle. His army was slowly receding as my army headed back towards the castle gates. It was dark by the time we went back. I didn't even bother with a body count considering that we didn't lose anyone. Yes, the battle was _that_ short. I should have been relieved, but instead I was on edge. Was it true? Was there truly a last Kaiju out there? Or were they just ramblings of a crazy old man? I sighed. I didn't know what to believe. I sat down on a bale of hay and rubbed my eyes. "Sir?" I looked up to see a soldier standing there. Finn. I nodded for him to continue. "Do you truly believe what the savage said?" he asked wringing his gloves in his now bare hands. He had a strange helmet. Silver that was polished until it looked like ivory, with tiny stubs on the top. A bear helmet. I returned my gaze to Finn and smiled. "Honestly son, I haven't the slightest idea," I said. I could hear the fatigue in my own voice. Finn nodded once and swallowed with a dazed look in his eye. He walked away, without another word. I retired to my quarters. I didn't even bother to change, I simply took off my boots, and collapsed on the bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review Por favor, How did you like the first chapter so far? And I will update as much as possible when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two. Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXx xxxxxX**

I woke to the feel of someone shaking me harshly, and the sound of a frantic voice. "Sire! Sire! You have to get up. Now!" I opened my eyes. And squinted at my captor. "Finn?" my voice sounded groggy. The blonde boy was looking around frantically. I heard men running up and down the halls, and metal crashing against metal. I grew slightly more aware. "What's happening?" I asked. Finn helped me out of bed. "Sire, the palace is under attack."

We ran down the hallway. Well, Finn ran, he just dragged me along with him. "Who's attacking us? Why? How did you get here so fast?" I asked impatiently. Finn stopped abruptly trying to remember where to go. He turned to the left and we kept running. "I didn't even sleep. The old man, he…he spoke the truth," said Finn. "What?" I almost laughed at the fact. "Sire, tis' true. The kaiju are real. There are still some of them left!" he said frantically. I stopped abruptly in front of the castle's main wall.

The doors were open and the sounds of battle could be heard through the doorway. I laughed. "Is this what this is all about? Kaiju? Please boy, that's absurd. And even IF there were Kaiju out there, who would be leading them? The savage King?" I laughed again. "Please…don't make me laugh," a roar sounded from the sky. I snapped my head around long fast enough to see a giant, lizard type beast with leather wings and fire, fighting to be released from his maw. He dove downward towards the men. I looked back open mouthed towards Finn. He looked at me sternly. "Am I making you laugh now, sir?" he asked dryly. I shook my head wide eyed. "Then follow me," I nodded and followed him utterly aghast. Finn led me to the stables. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. "I've readied a horse for you, three days rations." He said as he tightened the straps. "What? No, no! I should be out there with my men!" I yelled at him. Finn snapped back quickly. "Your men are risking their lives to protect you." He checked under the horse.

"Why do they need to protect me?-"

"Because The king of the Huns asked _specifically_ for you."

"And do you think that I would just, back out of a fight?!"

"No! I'd think that you'd be smart enough to listen to reason!"

Finn then glared at me. His lips in a thin line. "Sir, if you do not get on this horse, I am authorized to _carry_ you out." We held our gazes. Glaring at one another. I finally sighed in defeat. I climbed onto the horse and grabbed his reigns. Finn stared determinedly. "Why are you forcing me to abandon you? You force me to become a coward." I said tiredly. "No. You are only a coward if you refuse to do what is best for your people." He said sternly.

"And what is that?" I ask, an explosion reverberated through the ceiling. I looked up once, then back at Finn. "Go to the forest, find the light Kaiju before the King does. If he could do this much damage with _one_ dragon.-" He clenched his eyes shut. He inhaled deeply. "Find that Kaiju sir. We're all counting on you." He said. "But why me?!" I asked more afraid then angry. "Because you are the best. You were and always will be the best."

He looked up as another blast shook the stables. "I will come back." I reassure him. He smirked bitterly. "I know, that's why I only gave you three days' rations." His smile fell. "Go." I poked the horse and we started to gallop off. I turned back to the stables to see that Finn was still there. I turned as we passed the main gate. By the time I looked back, he was already gone.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The cold night air spurted out in clouds. I pulled my shawl on tighter, as the horse galloped. We have been riding for half an hour now. But I didn't want to stop. I couldn't help but search the ever rushing blur of trees for something, anything. I did not know what a Light kaiju looks like. I've only heard stories of beings with an aurora of light around their bodies. I searched for any sign of them. I did not dare fall asleep, I did not dare stop to rest. But eventually the horse began to tire, and we had to stop for the night. I numbly slipped off, and walked the horse over to a tree where I tied it, and secured it with a knot. I found a shrub canopy, not that far off to the side. As soon as I collapsed, sleep over took me.

I woke up to the bright sunrise. Birds chirped over head as I lay there in the soft soil. I sat up and looked to where the horse was waiting. Sure enough, tied to the Horse's waist was a rations pack. I plucked an apple from the sack for me, and one for the horse. My favorite apples were always the red ones. My mother once said that the sunrise gave the apple its color, and every dawn, if you hold it up just right, the heart of the apple will glow as it longed for its master. I smiled at the memory. Then frowned as I remembered that my mother was the one who caused all of this. I ate my apple and tossed the core to the side. I looked to the horse again. Finn even remembered my Axe lute. I smiled. Good kid. I gently plucked the instrument from its casing and strummed a few notes. Before I knew it, I was propped up a tree singing a song that my mother made up for me during my childhood. (Christina Perri- Distance (feat. Jason Mraz)

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love _

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

I stop abruptly. I couldn't play this…not after all that she's done. She doesn't deserve to be remembered. After a few minutes I continue.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

I end the note with a pang of longing. I quickly shake it off and secure my instrument on my back. "It's just a song." I mutter to myself. I leave the horse to look for water. I walk along the edge of the clearing humming the melody.

~Fionna~

I run swiftly ahead of the soldiers. Their horses gallop behind me. But the only sound that I hear, is my labored breathing. C.A.K.E. purrs gently in sleep mode in my satchel. I dash to the right hiding my footprints in wet leaves. The soldiers stop confused and yell before catching my trail again. The Hun Kings' soldiers are almost upon me. But they Can't have me. They will never have me. One way, or another. I swiftly turn to the left and jump a ten foot high log. The soldiers stop abruptly, cursing, before taking the long way around. That should by me some time. I swiftly turn to the right again and almost cry with relief when I see a cliff's edge. "Almost free C.A.K.E. almost free." I whisper. The tiny machine purrs peacefully inside my satchel I trip and scratch my leg on a sharp branch. I stumble forward, half crawl, and run again. My right leg throbs painfully. But I suck it up and keep running. Almost there. An arrow whistles past my ear. I could hear the soldiers again now. They are so close I can hear their labored breathing. But then again, I can hear everything. Just as one reaches to grab me, I jump. I gracefully descend into the clouds below. Rocks tumble, as the soldiers stop abruptly. "C.A.K.E. glider mode!" I yell over the roaring wind. The tiny cream colored aluminum alloy robot obeys. It climbs out of its satchel and latches both of its hands on my wrists, and both of its feet on my ankles. Its tiny membranes and gears stretch and weave, and merge. Just before I could scrape my nose on a tree branch, I am gliding through the air. C.A.K.E. now as big and as flexible, as a cotton tent. We glide towards the bottom. "Phew! A little close there don't you think buddy?" I asked smiling up at my friend. "Sorry Fionna baby, I just woke up from my cat nap, takes a little while for my gears to function properly," C.A.K.E. said in a feminine voice. "Hmm, remind me to give you an upgrade," I said warmly. "Sure baby," she said. We landed and she latched off. She then transformed herself into a slim feline, an arched her back. She then shook herself out, and her tail shaped into a question mark as it waved back and forth. I picked her up and set her on my shoulders. "Come on C.A.K.E. let's get out of here." I started to run, but not as swiftly past the trees. I was just thinking over a plan when I slammed head first into something. C.A.K.E and I were thrown back. She skidded into a nearby brush with a short meow. I heard a groan from the ground. I gasped. At first I thought it was a Hun soldier come to collect me, but one more look told me otherwise. It was a slightly pale boy, with black, spiky hair and a cherry red Axe slung across his back. He wore a white blouse with a short, black vest over it. He also had black leather riding pants with a golden buckle belt, and leather boots the same color as his Axe. His hair I knew, was unruly even before I slammed into him. He was….attractive. He opened his eyes, and stared at me. His eyes were such a light shade of coffee burgundy brown, that they looked blood red in a certain light. I gasped. I knew who he was. "Marshall Lee the Vampire King," I whispered in awe.

~Marshall Lee~

I felt a large force slam into me and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of me. At first I was going to yell at whoever or whatever dared to touch the Vampire King. But when I opened my eyes, it was a girl a year younger than me. She had on a blue dress gown that came down slightly above the knee with a small dark blue shawl tied off with a ribbon. She wore short black boots that were slightly worn, and a forest green satchel. Her hair was a light blond color, and came down in natural curls that ended right at the lower back. And the long golden locks were held back by a small cap made from a pure white bunny. The ears were stuffed and kept in place. Her facial features were petite and flawless except for a slight dusting of freckles. Her eyes were bright blue sapphires that sparkled with easily readable emotion. Her deep red lips slightly parted. She was beautiful. I stared intently as she was out of breath. "Marshall Lee the Vampire King," she whispered in awe. I smirked. "Ah, so you've heard of me?"

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Love the support! Anyway, on with the action!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

~Marshall Lee~

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" I asked with a smirk. The strange girl just stared at me with open mouth awe. I took a small step forward, and she stumbled backward quickly, as frightened as a rabbit. I held out my hands soothingly. "Shh, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." I cooed to her. The smirk disappearing from my face. So shy, so vulnerable. I smiled genuinely this time. "So, what's your-Holy shit you're bleeding!" I exclaimed as I looked at the gushing wound on her calf. She tensed as she looked at the wound, then backed away from me further. Fear clear as day, shone in her eyes.

I turned around quickly and walked back to my rations pack. I dug around for a while, until I found clean linen from I'm guessing a makeshift blanket. I tore off three long strips, and grabbed my canteen now full of water. I walked back to the girl and leaned down slowly, and cautiously. I gently placed one hand on her lower calf. She tensed for a moment, and then relaxed. I poured water on the gash, and she let out a pitiful whine. I clenched my teeth together, calmly talking to her to take her mind off of the pain. "They sure did a number on you did they? Whoever it was, how did you get this?" I asked as I cleaned the gash with one strip. She did not respond. "Are you going to talk?" I asked her. Once again no answer.

I wrapped another linen strip around her calf. It immediately started soaking with blood. I quickly counter acted by wrapping the last strip around her leg and tied the two ends loosely. I looked at her. "Now, I'm gonna tighten this on the count of three okay?" I said. She nodded. We did not break eye contact. "Okay…one." I tightened it and quickly tied it into a knot. "Ow!" I felt a fist hit me in the shoulder, I winced and looked back at her. "That fricken hurt you tard!" she yelled angrily. I laughed. "Really? Those are the first words you say to me?" I asked laughing again. She was red either from anger, embarrassment, or pained breathing. She winced and gingerly held her calf. "I thought you said on three!" she yelled in pain. I stood up and dusted off my hands. I then helped her off of the ground.

"If I were to tighten on three, you would have tensed, causing the muscle to bleed more. And that wouldn't help your case at all now would it?" I said calmly, as I started to put away the scattered supplies. "An old trick I learned from a doctor of mine. His name was Bubba Gumbis, but I used to call him Gumball for fun." I said smiling at the memory. He was one of my actual childhood friends. She sighed and gingerly bent down to touch her calf again. "Thank you," she muttered. I smiled warmly. "You're welcome." I said sincerely. She returned my smile. It was a wonderful moment, until this strange thing pounced on me from the left and knocked me to the ground, clawing at my face!

~Fionna~

I was horrified to find a cream, and shiny chrome blur attacking the Vampire Kings face. It wasn't until it let out a furious _meow_ and a _hiss_! That I finally found out what it was, "C.A.K.E! Stop no!" I yelled as I tried to pull her off of Marshall. I finally succeeded, and held her squirming form. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" C.A.K.E. yelled furiously. She fought my hold to try and get to a now, furious and panting Marshall Lee. "What! Is! That?!" Marshall asked between gasps.

I smiled nervously at him. "This is C.A.K.E., C.A.K.E this is the _guy who helped me_ Marshall Lee," I said through clenched teeth at my furious robot. "The _Vampire King_? Huh! I know who he is!" she sassed. Marshall raised an eyebrow, "Cake? Why would you name a DEMON after a dessert?!" He asked directing the insult with a glare at C.A.K.E. She hissed in response. I chuckled. "No, not cake, C.A.K.E. it stands for Communications, Adaptability, Knowledge, Emitter." I said happily. Marshall rubbed his jaw. "Sure hope you kept the receipt blondie." C.A.K.E hissed again. I giggled.

"No silly, I built her myself." I said proudly. His glare seemed to falter at my giggle. "Hmm. What does it do?" he asked slightly curious. "She can morph into any shape, or 'mode' as I like to call them, can record and project any information in her database, or that she collects, and can communicate and translate any language." I said boasting. "See? Watch. C.A.K.E! Morning Star Mode!" I yell heroically. There's a short grudging pause before she twists and shapes herself into the desired weapon. I smugly spin her. He raises his eyebrows. "Impressive," he says. She reshapes into her desired cat form. "And I'm also her protector! So you stay away from her! Fionna this _heathen _tried to attack you! Why are you defending him?!" She asked clearly annoyed. "He wasn't attacking me!" I yelled the same time Marshall yelled "I wasn't attacking her!" We looked at each other. C.A.K.E. put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Well according to my database, the last image I recorded, was _him_ crawling toward you like a creepy psycho path!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Marshall. He glared. "No! No! It wasn't like that!" I stuttered. "Then WHY were you so afraid? I saw you trying to crawl away helplessly, as he tried to descend upon you LIKE THE CREEPY VAMPIRE HE IS!" she yelled at him. Marshall growled. I held her close and tried to back away a little farther, expanding the barrier between her and Marshall Lee. "Shh, no it really wasn't like that! I was over exaggerating! Really, he's cool!" I yelled frantically. "I _promise_ C.A.K.E nothing happened." I said sternly.

She looked at me shocked. I can't believe I just promised. This was new for me too. Once a creature of Light promised, he swore on his life. If said promise was ever broken…well…it wasn't pretty. C.A.K.E. grew limp in my arms. "…okay baby cakes, now please put me down… you know I don't like to be man handled." She said grudgingly accepting the inevitable. I turned my attention back to Marshall Lee who stared on confused. I cleared my throat, and smiled. I was about to say something when I heard a stick snap. A cold presence washed over me. I stared ahead for a moment wide eyed. No, I've stayed here too long. C.A.K.E. looked at me worriedly. We both knew we were being watched. I took one last look at Marshall before C.A.K.E. hopped on my shoulders and we started to back away.

Marshall Lee looked on confused for a moment, before the realization of what was happening dawned on him. "No, wait! Please!" he yelled stretching out a hand. At that, I turned and sprinted.

~Marshall Lee~

I don't get it, one moment, I'm standing there, wondering how a simple promise can cool the heated fury of the weird cat robot. The next thing I know, the strange girl started to back away preparing to run. And judging by how hard she slammed into me the last time, _with an injured, untreated leg._ Then I can judge that she's pretty fast. "No, wait! Please!" I yell as I hold out a hand for them to stop. Another stick snapped from behind me, and I suddenly felt the presence of someone watching me. But I only paid attention for a few seconds, to turn around and find that the blond was already 200 yards away sprinting at inhumane speed. I quickly cursed before mounting my horse and start to take pursuit.

I looked once back into the dark canopy of forest, but the strange presence was gone. I poked the horse and we galloped after the girl.

~Fionna~

I made a mad dash with C.A.K.E clinging on me for dear life. The Hun King's soldiers were the least of my problems. It was the OTHERS who I feared the most. THEY have been hunting me for years, and I stupidly let them catch up to me, for something as foolish as a boy. _No, a chance for a friend._ Said an inner voice. I didn't like that new voice. I soon heard the galloping of a horse behind me. Marshall Lee was following me. No, I couldn't let him be in danger, I had to lose him. I sprinted harder and made a dash for a ravine that had a steep rocky incline.

~Marshall Lee~

As soon as I splashed into the ravine, I quickly dismounted. The girl was just finishing her steep climb. I couldn't take the horse with me up there, so we had to take the long route. I felt frustration build inside of me. "Stop! Who are you?!" I yelled after her. "You have to come with me." She said. She finished her climb. "Why?!" I asked, more confused than angry. She looked at me with desperate crystal blue eyes. "Because I am your only hope."

**And that's the end of Chapter Three. Yes I know I ended it on a 'cliffhanger' (pun intended.) Don't you just love cliffhangers?... Cause I sure don't. Review if you please, I'd be happy to answer any questions you have. Unless I can't in fears of telling you the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey Party People! Happy New Years, and thank you for stickin' with my story so far! Now on with the show!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**X**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_Short recap time,…_

"_Stop! Who are you?!" I yelled after her. She started to finish her climb. "You have to come with me." She said. "Why?!" I yelled more confused than angry. She turned back to me with desperate crystal blue eyes. "Because I am your only hope."_

~Fionna~

I stood shakily, with a dazed look in my eye. Why would I ask him to come with me? _Because you have no choice._ "What? How so?" I asked my strange inner voice. _Do you think that THEY will just let him go? He's sensed them, he's with you, and he needs to be protected._ Whoa, where did this voice of reason _come_ from? She has _seriously _thought this whole thing through.

I lookeddown at the boy. He squinted. "I'll have to take the long route up," he said. I nodded vigorously, and swallowed. "That's fine," I said peering around him. I could feel the slightest itch on the nape of my neck telling me, that THEY were just out of my peripheral vision. He frowned and swiveled to look behind him. He looked back at me. "What?" he asked suspiciously, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I shook my head. "Nothing. But hurry up the path with your horse, it's almost dark, and…I want to set up camp. " I sighed out. I tensed and added coldly. "Dangers happen after dark." His expression was unreadable for a few seconds before he smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm the Vampire King, remember? I _live_ in the dark," he said as he led his horse up a steep incline path, and disappeared. I sighed with relief. C.A.K.E. who apparently sneaked her way into my satchel, poked her head out. "Honey, you know you can't protect him forever," she said cautiously. I nodded and balled up my fists. "I know C.A.K.E., but I'll try until I can't anymore."

~Marshall Lee~

The mysterious blond girl shook her head at my question. She keeps looking around, and past me as frightened as a rabbit. It was making me tense. Does she see something that I can't? "Nothing. But hurry up the path with your horse, it's almost dark, and…I want to set up camp… Dangers happen after dark." She added coldly, but it wasn't directed at me. I can tell that she was lying about only worried about setting up camp, but she wasn't lying about the dangers after dark part. I decided to play along, and force a cocky smirk. "I'm the Vampire King, remember? I _live_ in the dark," I said as I started to lead my horse up the pathway.

I saw her completely relax. I will let her assume that I fell for her little ruse…for now. As soon as I was hidden, I let the smirk drop unceremoniously, and thought of all the suspicion that has been building up, ever since I met the girl. But I found myself thinking that her strange and enigmatic personality, was…charming. I loved a challenge. I smiled fondly for a minute, before I realized what I was thinking! I quickly shook the thought away as fast as possible. I do not like this girl. I barely even know her.

The horse turned to me sideways as if sensing my troubled thoughts. I patted his nose as I sighed. "Oh, boy, what am I going to do?" I asked him. The horse nickered in response. Hmm, smart horse. I chuckled. "You know it's funny, I don't even know your name." I told him. He flattened his ears back, and looked down. Without having to use a translator, I knew that meant _I have no name_. I patted him comfortingly on the nose before smirking at him. "Well, that simply won't due. How about Barney?" I started. The horse snorted. "Okay, stomp your foot once for yes, twice for no okay?" He stomped his foot twice. I suddenly felt surprised, but in a good way. I grinned excitedly. "Okay…how about…Stanley?" two stomps

"Carl," two stomps

"Lucky?" two stomps

"Sea Biscuit, he's your cousin right?" the horse nickered and stomped twice, more forcefully this time.

" Lady Rainicorn?" He nudged me. I laughed. "Okay, okay. Hmmm…." I finally examined the horse closely. The name had to be unique, fit the horse's color, and fit the horse's personality. I gazed at the glossy black coat. It had the strangest hair, long and silver. It also had a white, horn shaped birthmark on his nose. "No…" I said dazed as I looked at the unique specimen in front of me. "Monochromicorn…" the name escaped my lips before my brain processed what I said. The horse lifted a hoof hesitantly, and stomped once…

I grinned and rubbed his nose again. "Well Monochromicorn it is. Let's see how smart you are then shall we?" I asked with a grin. The horse bobbed his head. We then started walking again. I taught Monochromicorn the Morse code alphabet, considering that'd be the best language for him to learn. Surprisingly, he learned quickly, and caught on to everything I said. Wow. Talking cat robots, mysterious girls, and super smart horses. This has been one hell of a day.

We walked to the top, where the girl and her robot stood waiting. When they saw us they started to walk forward. "Ladies, I do not believe that you have met my friend, Lord Monochromicorn." I said with a flourish. The girls ooed. The horse then nickered and nudged me. "Since when did I become a Lord?" he stomped out. I slapped his nose playfully and backed off. "It just came to me," I shrugged. He nodded, and we started to follow after the girls.

**Yes I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'm reaaaallly tired from the whole New Year's party. I promise I'll post more in about 8 hours…u_u**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whaddup! This is when the story hopefully, will start to get a little more interesting…**

~Fionna~

C.A.K.E. and I ooed in response to the unique name, and flourish. The horse stomped and scratched the ground in a series of truncating patterns. I was confused. Marshall shrugged and responded. "It just came to me." He said. He was talking…to a horse. I couldn't help but giggle. Marshall looked at me and his playful smirk broadened into a full-fledged grin. "Yes blondie?" he asked playfully. I stopped giggling for a moment and responded. "You talk to a horse." I said and burst into a fit of giggles again. His eyelids lowered dreamily as he smiled at me. C.A.K.E stood on her hind legs, and sashayed up to the horse.

"Well hello," she purred. The Horse stomped out another fluctuating pattern in what I assumed was a long hello. "No, please sweetheart, call me C.A.K.E. it's sweet, like _you_." She purred out. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Aw gross C.A.K.E., get a room!" I said disgusted. She looked at me and raised a bemused eyebrow, as she crossed her arms. "Oh, so you get to openly flirt with _your_ boyfriend, but I can't with my future one?" she asked. My cheeks grew redder than a tomato as I stuttered. "What? N-no! Marshall I don't-! I mean I'm sorry-!" I stood flabbergasted as I tried to find the right words.

I turned to see his grin has spread. "Hmm, I'm starting to like this cat already," he said as he winked at me. I blinked and grew even redder, if that was even possible. Marshall and C.A.K.E. broke out into laughter at my reaction. Even the horse seemed to be nickering with laughter. After a few seconds, I decided to giggle along with them. Darkness fell quickly, as we set up camp. C.A.K.E. went off with Mo-chro to gather some fire wood apparently, leaving just me and Marshall. He stoked the fire as I spread out the blankets that I kept in my forever overstuffed satchel. I then joined him in sitting on a log by the fire. He was the one to break the silence.

"You know, It's funny, I don't even know your name. Please forgive my manors," he said as he held a hand to his chest. I nodded and blushed at his sudden royal courtesy. "It is…alright. I'm…sorry that um-C.A.K.E., tried to…um…claw your face off." I said ashamed. His warm laughter made me look up to him questioningly. "It's quite alright, she was just looking after you. That would sound like something that my mother-" he trailed off and frowned. "What?" I asked scooting closer. "It's nothing…so, your name?" He asked extending his hand.

I looked at it hesitantly, not really sure what to do, before I took it softly. I didn't meet his gaze as I looked at the hands curiously. "F-Fionna," I said hesitantly, still in awe at our intertwined hands. I was pleasantly surprised, and intrigued when he bobbed them up and down. "Fionna, nice to meet you. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. But you can call me Marshall," he said. I took in a breath, and nodded. Not taking my eyes off of our hands. He stopped moving them, and gently tried removed his hand. "Um, Fi? This is when you let go," He said.

I looked up at his smiling face with a hint of mischief in his eye. I jerked my hand away and laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry. I um, never…done that, before." I said still in awe. He nodded still smiling. "Well there's a first time for everything right?" he says. I nod again and break eye contact. I look at my right palm and smile in slightly surprised awe. I start to scoot off of the log, and over towards my blanket. "Good night, Marshall," I say politely. I sit, and hold my right hand protectively to my chest, smiling softly, before I start to fall asleep.

~Marshall~

I held out my hand, and she looked at it, curiously and hesitant. Hasn't she ever seen a handshake before? She very cautiously puts her hand in mine. "F-Fionna" she says softly as her gaze never leaves our hands. It's a good thing too. She might have seen me smiling like an idiot at her. She was so fricken adorable! I shook her hand, and she gasped in pleasant surprise. "Fionna, nice to meet you, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, but you can call me Marshall," I said. She nodded her head. Her crystalline eyes wide with curiosity and awe.

Absolutely, _positively_ the cutest girl that I've ever met. I start to pull my hand away, but she won't let go. "Um, Fi, this is when you let go." I said as a laugh bubbled up from my throat. She looked at me, and then jerked her hand away. "Oh, sorry. I um, never…done that…before," she says almost ashamed. _She's never shaken someone's hand before?_ I nodded, pretending that I understood. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Because I wanted to. I wanted her to think that there was _nothing_ wrong with her. _She's imperfectly perfect._ I think, but then shake them away. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?" I say to reassure her.

She nods and returns her gaze curiously to her right palm. She pulls it close to her protectively, and starts to scoot away. I don't want her to leave, but she is probably exhausted from today. I watch her as she lies down on her blanket, and holds her palm close to her, like it was a precious, and delicate gift. "Goodnight Marshall," she says, and falls asleep smiling softly. An unfamiliarly warm feeling starts to bubble up from my stomach as I gaze fondly at her. "Goodnight…Fionna," I whisper. And stare into the fire. C.A.K.E and Lord Monichromicorn return.

~Fionna~

I was fast asleep as the first morning rays start to cut through the horizon, casting the sky into a slightly lighter blue. I snuggle closer, and feel a dark shadow descend upon me. I was confused at first. "C.A.K.E.?" I ask, and a hand roughly covers my mouth. I'm suddenly lurched upwards and start to be dragged away. A deep cold voice whispers in my ear. "Hello," a blindfold covers my eyes and my hands are bound as I scream.

~Marshall Lee~

I sit up abruptly as I hear a sound. It sounded like a feminine scream. "Fionna?" I ask groggily. She screams again. "Fionna!" I yell as I stand up. I look around to find where she is, until I feel a sack go over my head. I struggle and snarl, until I finally elbow whoever it is who has me in the stomach. The air is knocked out of him and I follow with a bone breaking punch to the jaw. I hear a satisfying snap as the man crumples to the ground. I start to run after the screams. "Fionna!" I yell. I hear C.A.K.E groggily sit up from sleep mode, her voice slurring as she asks "What's happening?" I run past her shouting Fionna's name. C.A.K.E. is instantly awake now. She lets out a startled meow as a shadow scoops her up and shoves her in a sack as well.

I look over to Mochro who is being pulled by a rope struggling to break free. A shadow tackled me from behind. I wrestle with whoever it is, until another comes and helps him. I fight with both of them in the dark. Another shadowy figure comes up behind me, and hits me over the head. I blacked out.

~Fionna~

I stopped struggling because at first, I thought that my captors were THEM, and that it was already too late to try. But from the sounds of his labored breathing, and actual heartbeat, I decided that they weren't. _Well in that case._ I dug my heels into the ground, causing us to come at an abrupt stop. But momentum carried my attacker forward, and he crashed to the ground. I was a Light creature dammit, I didn't have to put up with _this_ bullshit. "What the-?" he started. But he didn't get a chance to finish. I smirked, then kicked him in the face.

He fell back and stayed there. I didn't need my eyes to see. I was specially trained by the fire clan. I may be the princess of the Kaiju, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one, **(it **_**was**_** in the title.) **and even sitting back and getting taken Glob knows where, without so much as a scuffle makes us look weak. "Jerry? Jerry is that you?" says another voice as it comes towards us. My smirk broadened, and I cracked my neck. This was going to be fun.

**I posted TWO chapters today, so review, and read on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onward, with more violence!**

~Fionna~

I sat on the ground with my hands bound behind me, my blindfold secured, and my legs folded into the lotus position. I smiled as I heard the sounds of more feet joining in on their search for, _Jerry_ who by the way, hasn't woken up yet…apparently he has a glass jaw. Anywho, my teacher taught me how to not only rely on eyesight, but my other senses as well. Which is why I kept the blindfold on, and my hands bound. I didn't want to make this _too_ easy…for me. I could hear the astonished gasps as they saw what I did. I smiled even wider. "You might want to consider leaving now, before you end up like Jerry over here." I say as I nudge him. He groans. I nod my head at him. "Hey, how's it goin'?" I ask him dryly. Then I return my attention to the group of men that I smell in front of me. I could hear their heart rate speed up. Either from fear, or from rage. Maybe both.

One of their breathing becomes ragged and exhaled through clenched teeth. "You little-!" He starts. I feel the air pick up speed, and duck in time for him to throw a punch. I laugh and bring one of my folded legs to connect my foot with his crotch. He squeaks, and I roll out of the way just in time for him to come crashing down. They gasp in awe again. Probably at the fact that a little girl, just beat the crap out of two of their men. _Blindfolded_.

"Alright, that's it. No more games." Says one. As three, no, four more, circle me. "Aw, but it was just getting fuuun." I pouted. I didn't even notice two heart beats stayed behind. One of them, the scent, slightly familiar…a war cry sounded off and I twisted my head at the sound and ducked. The man punched his friend. Well, _he_ was knocked unconscious. I turned my head to the man who threw the fatal punch. "Well _that_ was stupid don't you think?" I asked dryly. Then the fight began. I bent at the waist as one tried to punch me, grabbed another wrist from behind, and flipped him over the other guy.

The guy under him got back up and I kicked him in the face. I also stepped on the spine of the other one harshly as he started to pull himself up two. He let out a cry of pain after the satisfying crunch. They both collapsed. My smile never left my face. "Four against one? Now that's not very fair is it?" I ask with a slight pout. Then I giggle as one tried to slam into me from behind, and I flipped over him with ease. About midway into the flip, I kangaroo kicked him into his back, causing him to slam into a tree full force. I winced. "Oh, so close," I say.

I hear another war cry coming towards me, the last one. I calmly lift my hand from behind my back to my front, and swing the two fists like a baseball bat just as he was coming near me. My hands connected with jaw, and he collapsed soundlessly to the floor. I wasn't even out of breath when I shouted menacingly, "Who's next?" silence. Then I hear someone applauding me slowly. "Bravo girly, but I think you want to come quietly now," I hear the sound of a gun cock. "Before your pretty little boyfriend gets hurt," I tore my blindfold off and stared horrified.

A boy, about a year older than Marshall, had him at gun point. The side of Marshall's head was bleeding and he was pleading me with his eyes to run, to not surrender. The boy had snow white hair, and sly dark brown eyes. He had a defined jawline, and was wearing clothes vaguely similar to Marshall's only rattier. In fact, all of them had clothes like his. I gasped. "Pirates…" I whispered.

~Marshall~

Yes, I was there the _entire_ fight. The man who was dragging me, didn't put a blindfold on me. I guess considering I was unconscious at the time. But I stayed silent trying to see if I could find Fionna. And yes, I found her. Sitting cross-legged, blindfolded, and…_smiling_. Little bunny was _smiling_! Wait, did I just call her "little bunny"? Ugh! I cringed inwardly. "You might want to consider leaving now, before you end up like Jerry over here," she said as she nudged him with her knee. He groaned and she turned her head lopsided to where he was. "Hey how's it goin'?" she asked him dryly. Then she slowly turned her head back towards us.

Slowly, with an air of grace, slickness, and ferocity. A cat's instincts. The first one charged. I watched as she laughed and kicked him in the groin. She quickly rolled away before he could crush her. _BLINDFOLDED._ I felt a surge of surprise go through me…with another thought. _That was hot._ I widened my eyes and mentally slapped myself. Pull it together man! I DO NOT LIKE FIONNA! But as I watched her fight and back sass everyone who came after her, and bring them down with a slick move, I couldn't help but doubt myself more, and more. She fought, like _me._ With cockiness, and total badass agility. I could feel the edges of my mouth start to curve upwards into a soft admiring smile. I cannot believe that this is the same girl that I gave her very first handshake to.

"Aye, she's a feisty one isn't she?" said a voice with a heavy accent that I found familiar. I snapped my head upwards to find a boy that looked a year older than me, watch Fionna with a lustful gleam in his eye. I snarled. He was gawking at _my_ Fionna! He looked down at me and smiled sadistically. "Ah, so you _like _the little spit fire?" he asked slyly, as if he already knew the answer. I stared dumbfounded. He raised an eyebrow and lowered his head to my ear. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her after I kill you." He whispered. I lunged for him and he laughed as he backed out of the way. "Hooo you got it _bad _boy, do you actually think that you have a chance with her? _Vampire King_?" he said as he put his hand on the back of my head and forced me to look at Fionna fighting.

"Look at her, she deserves something more than this, something more than _you_. How could she? Your own _mother_ didn't even want you," I growled at him and glared him in the eye. "You're wrong." I spit out. He raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, shall we test that theory then?" he says. Just as Fionna finishes off the last man with a harsh blow to the jaw. I couldn't help a purr of pleasure that shoots through me at the sight of her winning. But then the pleasure, and the smile fall as I realize what he is about to do. He slowly claps to get her attention as she snarls "Who's next?" She snaps her head towards the sound. "Bravo girly, but I think that you want to come quietly now," he says as he presses a gun to my temple and cocks it. She rips off the blindfold and stares in utter horror at me. _No, run little bunny._ "Before your pretty little boyfriend gets hurt." He sneers. "Pirates…" she whispers as she looks at everyone around her, then at the boy. She glares. He raises an eyebrow in amusement. They have a stare down for about three minutes. Me pleading her with my eyes for her to take the latter and run. Then she sighs in defeat, and shuffles towards us. The pirate whispers to me again. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong that she doesn't feel _something_ for you. But don't worry, I'll take her away so fast, that she won't even remember your name, after I…"

~Fionna~

He whispers something to Marshall Lee that makes the edges of his eyes red from rage. He roars in fury and tries to lunge for the pirate again who easily moves out of the way laughing. "Marshall!" I yell as I run towards him. I hug him as he glares at the pirate. The pirate walks ahead. "Come along dearies, Your horse and your strange robot _thing_, are waiting for you back at camp." He says as he walks ahead. Fionna and I look at each other and decide that we won't get very far without my horse and my rations pack. Plus she would absolutely die without C.A.K.E. her best friend, so reluctantly we follow. Little did we know that the pirate was smiling slyly, as he started to develop the beginnings of a plan.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is givin' a shout out! To 'AJ Blakes, Kailakoala100, Chalkolatedragun, Fioleefan, Rainbowmania, and Maggi le fay' for your AWESOME and INSPIRING reviews! And Also to anyone and everyone who favorited, or followed this story! But I'm too lazy to write anymore, but forcing myself to write this chapter for you guys! So **_**please**_** I hope you wonderful fans enjoy this!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Yes, the pirate leader had the seed of a plan start to sprout and grow. A terrible, nasty, gnarled plan. A…a….a _rated T'_ worthy plan! He found sadistic pleasure in fooling with Marshall Lee's emotions. To be honest, he never truly wanted the girl. Hell, he only found her to be a helpless little princess before. But now… seeing how she fought, and her truly devious side showing…he only wanted to see it again. He won't lie, it was pretty hot. But the main reason why he developed this plan dates back to his childhood. He was always a selfish child. A spoiled little prince who got _what_ he want _when _he wanted it. If a child had one thing that seemed remotely interesting, then he would buy ten more, just to see the disappointed look on their faces.

And what he couldn't get, he took. And soon he sprouted a sadistic mindset, which had to do with his parents….it doesn't matter at the moment. The point is, he only wanted something when other people wanted it. Especially the things that others couldn't have. But those who _could_, well, it only made the challenge more interesting. Marshall Lee the Vampire King, had an actual chance with the pretty, little rebel girl. And the moment he realized this, he noticed how beautiful she was. Yes, it was sick…it was sick and cruel, and absolutely terrible!...(but don't pretend you haven't been there before.) So, he only wants Fionna, because Marshall wants her too. No matter how much Marshall denies it. When the time comes, he'll figure it out.

And since he already has her, at least some part of her…then David Tiberius Johnson will try everything that he can, to _wrench_ her away from Marshall Lee's grip. He looked back at the Vampire King who secretly stared daggers at him, but plastered on a fake smile every time the jovially chattering girl would glance his way. He pulled her close into an almost embrace and she slightly blushed and leaned in to him, as he reverted back to glaring daggers at him once again. David smiled evilly at him. _And wrench he shall…_

~Marshall Lee~

I glared Daggers at that pirate. He turned to me, and a slow evil grin spread across his face at the sight of me holding Fionna close. To protect her from _him_. I'm still fuming about what he whispered he would do to her, in my ear. I was in a full blistering rage. I've fought in many battles and tearing him apart would be easy and fun. But Fionna stopped me. Apparently she hadn't heard what he said. How he _laughed _at the very thought to my reaction. Fionna whispered my name and snapped me out of my anger induced trance. "Hmm?" I asked. Fionna looked at me with a curious look.

Her blush was starting to fade as she got used to me holding her. Her cute little face, is just too adorable. "What did that pirate guy say to you to make you so angry?" she asked curiously. My smile faded as well as every fuzzy, happy thought of Fionna. I openly glared at the pirate who still smiled. He raised an amused eyebrow. I whispered under my breath so that he would not hear what was being said. "He said…he wanted to…take away your innocence." I managed to mutter as I felt a growl start to peeter out of my throat. Actually, what he really said was, not only an extremely descriptive version of that statement but something that _really pissed me off._

"_And I'll keep doing it, until she starts to like it. Until she starts liking _**me**._ Then…I will rip her apart, and feed her to the dogs like the scrap of meat that she will be reduced to become….and _I'll. Make. You. Watch._"_ He growled. That's when I lost it. I lunged towards him with everything that I had. I spewed insults and threats, and blackmails as he stood there and laughed. He _laughed._ Then she held me back. If it were any other person, I would have shoved her off and hunted him down….but no, this was Fionna. "Marshall?" she asked as I snapped out of my flashback. I gazed down into her worried little crystalline eyes. "What does that mean?" she asks innocently. I pulled her close and held her tightly. "Don't you worry about that Fi. I won't let anything happen to you." I managed to squeeze out as I glared at him. Still staring. _I'd die first._

~Fionna~

Marshall Lee sure was acting weird lately. Sure I enjoyed the gentle close embrace, but the growling and the glaring was really starting to make me tense. What was going on between him and that pirate? They've been like this ever since we left. Him glaring, and the pirate smiling and chuckling at every little thing that Marshall did to me. I didn't like feeling left out of something. It made me, very annoyed. Finally, after 10 more minutes of staring, and growling, and me becoming even more and more angry, the pirate turned around. "We have arrived." He announced. I ran ahead of the pirate and Marshall growled at something.

The pirate laughed again. I looked back at them and rolled my eyes. "Okay, that's it. Whatever _this_ is, stops right here right now. I said pointing a finger to the floor. Marshall looked at me. "But he just-!" he started. But I cut him off. "I don't _care_ what he just did! It doesn't matter. And since this whole whatever, has to do with me and not you. Then you shouldn't care either! Enough is enough! And if I hear another _peep_ from _either _of you," I said pointedly glaring at the pirate. He raised his eyebrows in a pleasantly surprised manner. "Then I am going to beat the living _shit _out of you!" I said stomping my foot down. The pirate growled seductively. "Ouch blondie, who's the prisoner of who? Although…I wouldn't mind being at _your_ mercy…_for anything_." He said pointedly looking at Marshall.

Marshall bellowed in rage and started cursing at the pirate as the pirate chuckled evilly, as he held out both of his hands in mock surrender. I sighed as the fought. _I wanted to do this the easy way._ I quickly ran up to both of them with inhumane speed. I clothes lined them both and flipped them. As they landed, I used one knee for Marshall and my hand for the pirate, as I slammed them to the ground. Knocking the wind out of both of them. I whispered in a sickeningly sweet purr. "Now, are we going to have a problem Marshall?" she asked. He shook his head as best he could, still surprised.

"And you Pirate?" I asked him dropping the tone. He smiled and lifted my hand from his throat. "Hell yes, babe if I don't get a chance to Know. Your. Name." he asked smoothly. I rolled my eyes unimpressed as Marshall snarled on the ground. And removed my leg. He pulled himself up, and grabbed my wrist. We came to a secluded part of the forest. A few feet away from the pirate.

~Marshall~

I started to drag her away, shooting one last glare at the pirate. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, a sarcastic smirk on his face. He then looked at Fionna's butt again, just as he did as she ran ahead, and bit his lower lip. I growled and balled up my fists as I dragged her away faster. When I was satisfied that we were far enough I jerked her up against a tree and put both of my hands on the side of her. I glared sternly into her eyes. She glared sternly into mine, but couldn't hide her blush. "Now you listen to me _Fi._ You cannot trust him. Do not tell him ANYTHING about you!" I almost yelled. She moved closer, and it was my turn to blush as I glared. "No…Marshall, I know you're worried, but I have to find out everything about him. I have to get him to trust me," She started. I shook my head at every word. "Fi! I am _begging _you, _please _listen!" I pleaded. I deplored, I begged without getting on my hands and knees. But I was damn sure close.

I turned away from her, hurt that she wouldn't listen. I felt her warm palm on my cheek. "Marshall," she whispered softly. She turned my head around to look at her. I shuddered. "I will get us through this. I'm a big girl, I know the dangers." _Then how do you NOT know what take your innocence means? _I thought to myself. She swiped a bang lovingly from out of my eyes. "But first, you have to trust me to make the right decisions." She looked at me caringly. "Trust me…" she whispered as she leaned in close. "I…" I started to lean forward too. "…I…I trust you," I said as I closed my eyes. I leaned my forehead onto hers and…."Um HELLOOO! I'm still out here!" said a boy in a sing-songy voice.

The voice that I've grown to hate in the past twenty-four hours. We opened our eyes. She was still blushing, caught up in the moment. "Coming!" she called out. She returned her gaze to me, and looked down embarrassed. "S-sorry Marshall, I…got caught up in the moment," she said, her blush growing. I for one, will not let this moment pass with nothing. I lightly pecked her on the cheek. She gasped in surprise. "I trust you, remember?" I whispered in her ear. I then, hesitantly, removed my arms from both sides of her body. I was blushing fiercely. As I turned around. "Come on," I said to her. "We have a pirate waiting,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Waddup! This is Wolf Huntress Comin' at ya' with a new chapter! I'm off of school today for some reason, so I'll publish a whole potluck of chapters! (until I get writer's block.) But I don't want to Jinx my flow of creativity, so knockin' on wood I hope that does not happen! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! *sniff* you guys complete me, and I hope you enjoy this little "Love" triangle goin' on here!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~Fionna~

As we neared the clearing again, Marshall held me behind him. I rolled my eyes and whispered to him. "Marshall I thought you said that you'd trust me to suck the information outta this guy!" I said accusingly. Marshall leaned in, and whispered closely to my ear. I shuddered. "I do trust _you_, I just don't trust _him_." He said glaring towards the pirate. I sighed. _What will it take?_

~Marshall~

We finally re-arrived to the path. That shit stain had the nerve to sit casually on a rock, propped on his elbows. I snarled. He turned his head lopsided towards me, and then glanced at Fionna, and then his smirk broadened into an evil grin. "Hello Marshall, been busy?" he asked implying something. Then the penny dropped and I fought back a blush. I could use this. "Yup," I answered casually. The pirates grin faltered a bit. "Too bad you never will be," I quickly added as I put my hand in the crook of Fionna's lower back. She apparently, was still confused. "Okay, I'm confused doing what exac-?" I started, but Marshall cut me off.

~Fionna~

He put on a seductive grin, and whispered in my ear, but I could tell that he was faking the expression. "Just roll with it," he said sternly. I blushed. I then cast my eyes downward, and twirled a piece of my hair around my index finger. I'll squeeze the definition out of him later. The pirate raised his eyebrows amusedly at Marshall. "Hmm, didn't know you had it in ya," he said casually. The pirate then turned his full attention on me. He had a spark of emotion just behind his eyes, but I couldn't tell which one it was.

"So, doll face, your name?" he asked smoothly. I swallowed down bile. I plastered on a smile and held out my hand. "Fionna," I managed to say. He then surprised me, by turning over my hand and _kissing _it. I desperately fought the urge to yank my hand away in pure disgust. "Fionna," he purred. "A name fit for an angel. My name is David Tiberius Johnson. At your service, love." He said as he winked. I kept the smile on, but inside, my brain hurled. I liked Marshall Lee. I was sure of it. Well, there was something in there. And letting this _pirate_ touch me in means that I would only allow Marshall, when C.A.K.E. wasn't around, made me feel awful.

After he reluctantly let me go, I slipped into the waiting crook of Marshall's arm. I forced myself to hold…_David's_…gaze with a smile, until he was in the front again. I let the smile drop into a glare. "As soon as I get away from him, I'm gonna wash my hand with _hot. Coals._" I whispered to Marshall. He had a tense muscle in his neck, but kept a neutral facial expression. "From the looks of it, it seemed as though you liked it." He said calmly, but I could hear a whisper of edginess in his tone. I pulled away slightly, hurt. "Marshall I would never! After-! After we-!" I whisper yelled. I struggled for the right words, as I felt tears start to mist my eyes.

That was weird, I haven't cried in years. Not even when I broke a bone, and C.A.K.E. had to reset it, based on a doctor movie she watched once. It was agonizingly slow, and painful…but not as much as this. Marshall's expression softened to one of regret, pain, and worry. We stopped. "Fi, I…I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I never should have doubted you…" he trailed off. I ran and hugged him. The tears flowing freely. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," I demanded. After a few seconds he hugged me tightly. "No. I will never doubt you, I will never betray you. I promise." He whispered. And suddenly it got a whole lot warmer. _He promised_…._for me._ I thought. I smiled into his chest. "Good. You don't know how much promises mean to me." I said into his chest. He smiled into where my bunny hat, meets my hair.

Little did they know, that David heard _everything_. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed. He felt _what was this? Guilt? For splitting the perfect pair in two?_ He shook the thoughts away, and pressed them deep, deep down. Into the deepest, darkest chasm of his soul, and locked the metal vault door. They want to fool him? Fine, I will make them regret that decision. "I will make them pay." He whispered bitterly to himself. But how? How? And then, it happened. He gasped as another seed was planted. An even more horrible, gnarled, disgustingly evil seed than the last. He combined them both, and they started to dig roots. They started to grow higher, stronger, more durable. Until finally, he had a full-grown weed. The two ideas merging into a whole. He slowly looked back at the happy couple, and smiled a _genuine_ evil grin. Which was far darker than the last. Oh yes, he. Will. Make. Them. Pay.

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oooh, this. Is gonna be goooood. Can't wait to see what actual evil plan happens here! No more teasing. Time to get competitive. And I'm also gonna add some David POV'S too so you know what's going on! Enjoy!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~X~X~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Marshall~

We walked into a clearing, Fionna tucked snuggly in the crook of my arm. She was so tired. I had to find her someplace to sleep soon. The pirate campsite was like a little town! Trading tents up and working. Family Tents set up here, and there. They were like wandering nomads. That's when she saw C.A.K.E. in a cage. "C.A.K.E.!" she yelled, as she pulled away with renowned energy. C.A.K.E. was running from one side of the cage to the other spewing insults at anyone and everyone that had the poor luck to pass her. She was right in the middle of a rant, until she saw Fionna. "Fionna, baby!" she yelled. They hugged each other through the bars. I walked up to the cage, and picked the lock. They looked at me. "Whoa, where did you learn to do that?" Fionna asked in awe. I smirked at her. "I taught myself…" I said. I then returned my attention to C.A.K.E. "Hey, cat. You okay?" I asked with a hint of worry in my tone.

Well, C.A.K.E. seemed to catch it as she put both hands on her hips. "I already got a boyfriend lover boy, go find your own G.F." She said pointedly looking at Fionna. We both blushed. C.A.K.E. raised an eyebrow, and swished her tail. "Unless…somethin's already happened," she started accusingly. Fionna and I both looked at each other. "Nope, nothing at all," she said the same time I said. "No, no nothing," We looked at each other. I grinned, and she smiled, blushed, and looked away. C.A.K.E. looked from me to her and back again. "Mmhmm." She said crossing her arms.

I cleared my throat. "So, where's Mo-chro?" I asked. "Tied to a tether post on the other side of the camp." She said, dropping the previous subject temporarily. She shot Fionna a 'we WILL talk about this later' look. Her eyes widened and we quickly got up and started to walk towards where my faithful, brainiac horse was. I was also searching the perimeter for David. I growled when I found him talking quietly with a girl. A serious look on his face, so he wasn't flirting. He looked to me, and a sly smile broke out. With a hint of something cold in his eye.

I saw that same look when he kissed Fionna's hand. Competitive, cold…. calculating. Something was, _wrong_. Fionna stopped us, and turned my head around with her soft, warm, hand. "Now Marshall, I know what you're doing. Please, do not hurt _him_ while we're here okay?" she asked me. Her crystalline eyes sparkling with worry. I smiled warmly and kissed her palm. I held it there. "Of course bunny." I said softly. She blushed and pulled her hand away gently. I shot one last glare at David. His smile has broadened at the little spectacle. He was planning something, I just wished I knew what it was!

~Fionna~

We walked to the edge of the clearing. A bunch of drunk guys were standing around the horse, and laughing. Mo-chro was stomping and sliding his hoof furiously as he tried to get them to understand something. The men kept pointing and guffawing. Marshall pushed his way through and untied Mo-chro. The men laughed at him. "What would _you _want with a retarded horse for?" one spoke up. Marshall looked on sternly. His kingly side showing. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"He is not the retarded one here." He spoke darkly. I know he wanted to hit them, but he kept his word. He looked to me and his eyes softened a bit, before he returned his attention the men. One of them drunkenly stepped forward. "Oh? Then how do you explain the little happy feet huh?" he asked. And all of them busted out laughing. Marshall rolled his eyes. "He's speaking in Morse Code, you dumb ass, he was saying 'Get. Your. Drunken. Breath. Away. From. Me. You. Sick. Fuck.' He said matter- of- factly. He pretended to puzzle over the meaning as he put a hand to his chin, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh, funny how a horse can be smarter than ten men." He said as he untied Mo-chro. I stifled a laugh at their dumbfounded faces. Which wasn't very hard to accomplish from them. As soon as we were a good few yards away, out of hearing range, I bursted out laughing. I stifled the rest with the palm of my hand, but my shoulders still shook. Marshall smiled at me. "Mo-chro, did you really say that?" I asked between a fit of giggles. Monochromicorn stomped out something. I looked to Marshall. "He says, as good a word as any," He said grinning. I busted out laughing again.

That's when my stomach growled. I blushed slightly. "Oh, wow. I guess I haven't really eaten in a while," I said sheepishly. Marshall smirked and checked his ration's pack. Luckily, they were too drunk to take anything. He pulled out an apple, a small loaf of bread, and a bundle of something wrapped in oil cloth. My mouth watered at the possibilities. He smirked. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to eat this." We asked around, and finally were pointed to a vacant tent, on the edge of the clearing. Its view was beautiful, and over looked a small clearing behind a giant boulder to the right, and a waterfall that dropped to a lake on the left. Who would leave a spot like this open?

We went inside, and I called for C.A.K.E. she came bounding and skidded to a stop when she saw Lord Monichromicorn. "Sweet babies! Honey pie!" she said as she jumped onto the horses back. The horse neighed, and stomped out something. C.A.K.E. laughed. "I missed you too sweet pea!" she purred out. We entered the tent, and left them to do, whatever. "Oh, wait!" said Marshall. He went back outside and left three apples for Mo-chro. He then came back inside. There was a lamp hanging overhead, and I turned it on. I eagerly sat down cross-legged on the floor, jittery, and eager to eat. Marshall laughed. "My, my aren't you the little eager- mic- beaver?" he said setting down the objects and rifled around for a blanket to lay them on. "Heck yes! I'm starving! All I've had to eat for days are these stupid honey tarts, and I'm sick of eating sugar, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! I want variety!" I said as I dug around in _my_ satchel for the bundle of tarts.

He finally found a blanket, and I untied my bundle to reveal the honey tarts. We placed everything on the blanket. "Mmm, these will make a good dessert," said Marshall as he inspected them. I eyed him as he unwrapped the oil cloth. Inside, were four big, thick sausages, and a hunk of cheese. My mouth watered. He quickly split up the rations. Two sausages, half a block of cheese, half a loaf of bread, an apple, and three honey tarts each. Soon we were eating and sharing stories. I scooted closer and closer to him each time, until we were sitting side by side, laughing at a story, that Marshall Lee told. I laughed as he fed me a honey tart. I covered my mouth. With him around, it didn't taste so bad anymore. We rewrapped what was left. I put it in my satchel. Too full to eat anymore. I then felt the weight of exhaustion pulling on me.

~Marshall~

She yawned, and a kitten, like mew escaped her. She then closed her eyes and her mouth, as a tip of her tongue still peeked out of her mouth. Just like a little kitten. A laugh bubbled in my throat, and my heart almost burst at the sight. _So fricken adorable! _"Aww, is my little bunny sleepy?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. I quickly fished around in my pack for a soft, thick, blanket, and another one to use as a pillow. I gently propped her head on the blanket, and covered her with the thick one. "Good night, Marshall Lee" she whispered, and fell asleep.

I kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night…Fionna," I quietly turned off the lamp, and left the tent. C.A.K.E. and Mo-chro were gone, and so were the apples. I stretched. "I'll just sweep the perimeter, check things out" I whispered to myself. I looked up as a million stars filled the sky. I took in a deep breath. _You know, I think I'm starting to like Fionna…as more than just a friend. _I shook my head. _No, I don't like her like_ that_,_ _I mean. I like her…a lot, but…._ I sighed. A night around the large campsite should put my mind at ease. Perhaps I can find something nice in the trading market…for her.

Little did Marshall know of the eyes that watched him from the shadows of a nearby tent. He glared at Marshall Lee. How dare he try to take the girl that _I_ rightfully stole! That I didn't even want in the first place. But the more Marshall Lee fought for her, the more and more David started to feel lustful around the girl. And the more he had to have her added to his collection. The figure smiled smugly at the open tent flap. "Hello, Fionna," he whispered to himself, as he started to make his way towards the tent.

**Oooh! This is gonna get rough! What do YOU think is gonna happen?...cuz I have no, idea. Seriously, I'm scared bro…but! The characters told me it will all end well in the end…. But what about the beginning? The Middle? The Climax of action?! Gaaaaahhh! I hate not knowing! Anyway,**

**~Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! So I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can before rainbowmania has a stroke, So enjoy!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Marshall~

After walking around for half-an-hour, I finally came to stop by a magical items, and jewelry section. I walked up to the lovely young woman. She looked about Finn's age. I felt a pang of longing. _Poor boy, I do hope that he's alright._ I waited patiently, until she was done sorting the different items. Black hair, ivory smooth complexion, very pretty, Dark green eyes. She finally looked up, and smiled warmly. "Hello, how may I help you sir?" she asked. I snapped out of my trance. "Um, yes I would like to see your jewelry? It is for a lovely girl that I know." I finished warmly. The pretty girl squinted her eyes. "Ooo, a lady friend, due tell" she asked as she leaned her elbows on the counter. I conjured up an image of Fionna.

"Well, she has long blonde hair that falls in curls, like coils of the purest gold. Beautiful, blue crystalline eyes like the river, a laugh as wonderful as a bird's song, an attitude that would make a thief cower in fear. And a smile," I said staring dreamily off. "A smile that would make the sun look dull in comparison. She's very funny, as smart as a whip, and by far the greatest girl that I have ever known…not to mention an extraordinary fighter…" I snapped out of my trance to see the girl's amused expression. _Where did THAT come from?_ "So *ahem* you wouldn't happen to have anything that would suit my needs?" I asked. The girl bit her nail thoughtfully, but I knew that she had the perfect thing in mind. "Hmm, I know of some things that a guy as love stricken as you might appreciate," she said as she turned around and headed for the back. I blushed. "What? No! I'm—I am not in love with Fionna!" I said my voice cracking a bit. The girl laughed. "Right, and I might need to throw in some truth telling agent as well."

She came back with a beautiful mahogany box. I opened to reveal a velvet lined interior. Inside were two oval pendant necklaces. One a sparkling ruby red, with a faint red glow, like the inside of a volcano. The other, a sparkling sky blue, with a faint blue glow. Like the inside of a glowing lake. I was dumbstruck. "What…what are these?" I asked as I picked up the blue one. The girl smiled smugly. "Their mystical crystals. Legend has it, that they were forged by two lovers who were on opposing sides. I think, the girl was a princess, and the man was a jewelry maker. The girl's father found out that they have been meeting in secret, so before they were captured they made these." She said pointing to them.

"The crystals transported them to another world….the Kaiju realm. So, they could always be together. The problem was, that once they jumped through the portal, just before being captured, they were both teleported on opposite sides of the realm. The boy mourned, because he could not find the girl. But a mystical Light Kaiju took pity on him, and enchanted the mystical crystals. So it would always glow in the right direction to the two lovers. The boy graciously thanked the mystical being, and immediately began his search. The two lovers were reunited, and had no use for the pendants. So they asked one last favor of the Light Kaiju, to cast the pendants off to their old world, so as to not fall into the wrong hands.

The boy became skilled in the art of swordsmanship and combat. The girl, his wife. On the death bed of the dying Kaiju after many years, she asked one favor of them….to rule the Kaiju realm. For she was the queen. They immediately agreed to the creatures last dying wish. The boy became King, and the girl became Queen. Where they stayed to rule over the Kaiju realm….forever." the girl said finishing her story. I was entranced. "I want them, how much?" I asked. The girl shook her head. "Take it, for the sake of your lover." She said smirking. I blushed. She went into the back again and came back with a small glowing pink vial. "And this, it reveals the drinker's innermost cluttered thoughts…I have a feeling that

You will have a hard time admitting that you like this girl." She said as she placed it carefully in the box, and gently closed the lid. "I am Sasha by the way, fortuneteller." She said. I nodded, not paying attention to anything right now, except the glowing vial, and pendants. "Thank you," I said before quickly walking away. I also picked flowers for Fionna too. This will be a very big surprise indeed. But not as surprising as what I saw coming back. I dropped the flowers and the box. As furious rage peeked over the ignition point.

_David_….silently slithered out of the tent, a soft smile on his face. It faded when he saw me standing there. I cracked my fingers as I balled them into fists. I walked towards him. Dark rage imminent on my face. "What. Were you doing. _In There._" I spit out huskily. David's lost smile returned and blossomed into a full evil grin. "Who, me?" he asked innocently as he backed towards the clearing with the rock. "Oh, nothing. Just seeing why you like your _little bunny _sooo goddamn much," he said sickeningly sweet. "And you were right, she was an angel when I quietly slipped myself in. Stayed quiet the whole time. She had a pained look on her face for a few minutes…but after that," he said his voice growing sinister. "I now see the appeal." His eyes darkened to something unrecognizable from the boy from yesterday. "I only want her _more_." That's when I lost it. I bellowed in rage, and tackled him. Straddling him as I punched him in the face repeatedly.

Blood spurted out everywhere as he laughed. He flipped me off, and stumbled to the boulder. His evil grin faded into a scowl. "Why are you mad at me? _You were the one who left her. YOU were the one who wasn't there, when I touched her. YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER!" _He growled. But then he smiled. The effect looked even more deranged with his bloody face. He arched his back, and slid down to a sitting position. "Didn't I tell you Marshall? I told you I would take care of her when you were gone…but ' ." I grabbed his skull and slammed it into the boulder repeatedly. He laughed and hiccupped on his own blood. I then picked him up, and slammed his back into my knee.

I dropped him and he rolled into a kneeling position as he laughed. "Aw, what's the matter Marshall Lee? Do you miss your little bunny? Well, I'm sorry…but I can't give her back now, I like her too much!" he said sickeningly sweet with a hint of growling venom. I screamed and kicked him. I kicked him repeatedly as he laughed. I stomped on his ribcage and heard a snap. I picked him up again and flung him on the boulder. Something else cracked as it broke. He was still laughing hysterically. I started to move towards him. It started to rain with the early morning. He started to back away on his hands and knees so that he could stare at me. The smile never leaving his face.

"You know what Marshall! I like you! So I'll tell you what! Once I'm done, you can have her back, whatever is left anyway!" his smile fell to pure rage. "But I must warn you! When I give her back, YOUR LITTLE BUNNY WON'T BE THE SAME!" he said in a sing songy voice. It sounded strange coming from a furious yell. I shook my head. "Piss off, you son of a bitch!" I sneered. I then kicked him repeatedly. Until he started to laugh again. Until the morning rays started to peek over the horizon, until his laughs started to falter. I stopped to stare at his bloody face. Straight into his dark, brown eyes. "I will keep you alive, I will _not _give you the pleasure of death. But if you _ever_ touch my Fionna again!" I threatened in a roar of rage. He looked past me, and started to laugh again. "I did it….I finally broke you…_Vampire King._" He then took in a shuddering breath. "Prepare yourself…my work…has _only _just begun," He then laughed again. A lingering evil laugh.

It would have chilled anyone to the bone. Anyone but me. It only fueled my rage. I only managed to get in two kicks before a voice sounded off. "MARSHALL!" she yelled. My gaze softened. I turned my head to see Fionna, glaring at me, and out of breath. She looked ready to fight me. "Fionna, I—" I struggled for an answer _any _answer. She looked at me with something that I put only in my enemies. A look that would be found on a face that has killed many people and realized this. A face that I never would have thought that I would invoke from my precious Fionna.

Pure Horror…

**~Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~….uh-oh. The wrath of Fionna…..~**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~David~

Oh this was Just. Too. Easy. I lay there groaning on the floor. Marshall's fear made me smile on the inside. "Fionna, I—" he started. Fionna's eyes were brimming over with tears. "Save it!" she yelled furiously. She ran forward and pushed him roughly to the side. She crouched down, and examined me. I added a wince, and a groan for effect when she touched me. She gasped. But honestly, I felt no pain. I did not feel my broken bones. I did not taste the blood. I only felt the triumph of my plan working smoothly. And to think, it all started with just a twist of words.

_At first, I went in to do exactly what Marshall feared most. To take away every drop of innocence from Fionna's body. "Hello, Fionna," I walked towards the opening, and silently entered the tent. Fionna was fast asleep on an assortment of blankets. Don't you just love sexual intercourses with sleeping women? They're less difficult, to use that way. I approached her with a greedy sneer on my face. Until she started to shudder and mewl like a kitten. I stopped in my tracks, thinking that she spotted me. But then she started to toss and turn. All the while mewling like a poor, baby kitten. She grew a pained expression on her face. "M__-__Marshall…kaiju…please…." She whispered. My fearful expression softened. She was dreaming about the Kaiju myths….and Marshall….I scrunched up my face, and started to crawl over to her. She suddenely, started to paw the air. _

_Tears streamed down her face. "M-Marshall! M-Marshall!" she whined in her sleep as she pawed the air. My expression softened, and suddenly I felt angry at Marshall Lee for leaving her alone….with people like __**me**__ running around at night. Her hand suddenly landed on mine, and my heart lurched into my throat. She started to relax a little bit. "Marshall?" she asked silently without opening her eyes. Her hand traveled farther. She tugged slightly, and mewled like a kitten. With a worried expression, I grabbed her arm, and quietly slipped into her makeshift bed. I pulled her on top of me, and she clenched handfuls of my shirt. _

_Reluctantly, I started to rub her head. "Shh, it's okay, I'll take care of you," I whispered to her semiconscious form. After a few minutes, she started to relax. She smelled like Vanilla. My heart warmed up to her. So this is how Marshall feels like around her. No wonder he wants her so badly. She sighed and fell asleep again. I__—__I want this…I want her. Good thing the plan will work for that too, instead of just stealing her away from Marshall Lee. I softly kissed the top of her head. She purred slightly, and fell back to sleep. I want her….I gently eased myself out of her grip and softly laid it back on the blanket. With one more caress, I reluctantly took my leave. I want her now…I want her. I smiled softly at what she did to my heart._

_I then turned around to see him standing there, with a box, and a bunch of flowers. He dropped them. I felt angry at him for leaving her alone with nightmares and no one to comfort her. He….He doesn't __**deserve**__ her. I smiled evilly at him. Time to twist the sweet truth, into a sour one. "She had a pained expression at first as I quietly slipped in. But after a few minutes she calmed down." I sneered. Remembering her warm embrace against her nightmares…_

_Every punch and kick I took felt sweet, as I had my cake and ate it too. I hurt Marshall, I get Fionna. So I smiled, and I laughed, and I twisted the truth so that he would beat me more. And finally, as the first rays of sunshine crept over the horizon, and the wind had wafted the scent of sweet Vanilla in the air, I saw her shadow approaching. "Prepare yourself….my work…has only just begun…." And I laughed as I imagined how he would look. Pain and suffering so acute that it would never go away. It will always be there for the rest of his natural life as he saw me with his precious Fionna…a broken heart. "Piss off, you son of a bitch." He sneered. He kicked me twice before I heard her angelic voice. "MARSHALL!" she screamed. I closed my eyes and smiled softly. Phase one, complete… _

~Fionna~

I examined him, and glared at Marshall Lee. I saw pure hurt, and betrayal in his eyes, but I didn't care. " .This." I spit out. "Fionna please, I was only trying to protect you!" he defended. "Protect me?! This Is how you protect me?! By breaking your promise!?" I yelled. _And my heart? _I said silently to myself.

~Marshall~

I was hurt beyond repair. She took the side of my enemy without so much as a single hesitation. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. "…Fi—" I reached a hand towards her, and she backed away. "You stay away from me," she snapped. I took a step back. Yes, my heart has been ripped out. She was afraid of me. Fionna, was afraid of me. David reached for her hand, and she took it. "I-I didn't d-do anything I s-swear! I-I was, was only t-teasing! Please! I would never do anything to you Fionna!" he stuttered out. I felt an indescribable rage towards that Demon.

She shushed him. He came in closer to her face. "I-I'm s-sorry, I only went into your tent to check up on you and…you were screaming, and Marshall wasn't there so I j-just calmed you down and left…but he was there waiting for me and…" tears started to stream down his face as he sobbed. "He said to never go near you again and…I-I'm sorry, whatever I did…Whatever I did to you, I am so sorry!" he said between sobs.

His performance was pretty convincing, because Fionna looked to me with new found hatred. _He lied to me. That son of a bitch lied to me!_ I glared at him. And tried once again to speak to Fionna to explain myself. But she held up a hand to silence me. "I. …don't ever speak to me again…don't ever come _near me _again." She said to me through clenched teeth. She then hoisted up David and started to walk away. "Fionna, Fionna." I called after her. David looked back to me. The evil smirk in place. Then started off with Fionna. "Fionna! Fionna! Please!" I yelled.

~Fionna~

A tear streamed down my face, but I never looked back. "Fionna! Fionna! Please!" he called. I forced myself to keep walking. Even if it was like tearing out my heart, and leaving it on the dirt floor with him. I kept walking in the early morn. And with its golden beams, the agonized cries of Marshall Lee. As he yelled my name repeatedly. But never once did he follow…

**~Review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright…chapter twelve everyone!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Marshall~

I stood there for hours, hoping to anyone who was out there, that she would return. I collapsed into a heap on the floor. Tears streaming down my face as a I muttered her name over and over again. And that's when the realization came. But it came as a slap in the face. _I__—__I loved her…I loved her and I let her go…_Then the true grief followed. She doesn't want me. She told me to stay away from her. She hated me. I looked up as stars started to dot the dark blue sky. I stayed in the same spot for an entire day.

I dragged myself off of the floor, and shuffled to my now, empty tent. But before I got past the boulder, I heard a shuffling in the woods. I looked to it hopefully. To see if it were some dangerous animal here to kill me. To put me out of my painful misery. But no such luck. It was just a…rabbit. I sighed. I started off for the tent again. Tears streamed down my face. I remembered a verse from the song my mother sung to me. _And I will make, sure, to keep my distance. Say I love you when, you're not listenin'. Hoow loong, can we keep this up, up, uuup? _Flashes of Fionna came to my mind. The images brighter than reality can actually conjure. When I first met her, when I gave her, her first handshake, when we were together in the woods whispering silent promises to each other.

~Fionna~

I cried into my blanket. I just dropped off David to the infirmary, and crashed in an empty tent on the other side of the town. Why would he promise and not keep it? Breaking promises is fatal to the kaiju! How is he not dying a slow and painful death right now? _It is because he is not kaiju…and you are not human. So why do you fall in love with them?_ I sighed. I don't really know…maybe if I—The front flap of the tent tore open. I stepped back, but it just revealed a very angry C.A.K.E. "Where have you been! I've been lookin' all over for you!" she yelled angrily in her naturally sassy tone. "Oh, hey C.A.K.E., sorry I've just been trying to get away from Marshall…so how's Mo-chro?" I asked casually. "He's fine! Tryin' to talk some sense into Marshall Lee! And that's why I'm here!" she said calming down by one hair.

I scowled. "Oh, so Marshall sent you huh? Psh, that sounds pathetic enough for him to do—" C.A.K.E. slapped me. "Ow! Hey!" I yelled at her. "Fionna! You don't know what you're sayin'! Marshall is not the bad guy here!" she yelled. But this time pleading. I crossed my arms and glared at the floor. "Oh? And why should I believe you?" I asked tensing for another slap to the face. But it didn't come. Instead C.A.K.E. just sighed. "Come here baby, I want to show you somethin'" she said. I looked at her, curious now.

~Marshall~

I lie there on the ground staring at the tent ceiling. I heard a rustling outside of the tent. "What do you want?" I asked instinctively. "It is me" stomped out a familiar morse code talkin' horse. He poked his head in. I turned away from him. "Marshall." I still wouldn't look at him. "Marshall." He said again. That's when I snapped at him. "What do you want Mo-chro?! My life is over alright?! I lost everything! Including the girl that I—!" I trailed off. Then started up again. "The point is I want to be alone right now! Okay?! My heart has been broken because of that god damn pirate David,…" I said trailing off again from sorrow. "But that is why I am here." He said. Unfazed by my outrage. I looked on interested now.

~Fionna~

"Look on my screen baby, load up last recorded memory file," C.A.K.E. instructed me. I did as she said, and typed in the right code. A picture of Marshall and David came up on the screen with a play button. "Oh C.A.K.E. I've already seen this, Marshall beats the shit out of David for no reason." I said pushing her away, slightly hurt. "No!" she snapped. "You weren't there the entire fight, but I was. Walkin' to the tent with Mo-chro, I saw the _entire _thing from the bushes." She said angrily. "Now watch." She demanded. I 've never seen this side of C.A.K.E. before. So, out of fear, I reluctantly pressed play, and watched. And the more I watched, the angrier I became.

~Marshall~

"We were there Marshall, we saw the whole fight through the bushes." Said Mo-chro. "And how does that help me exactly?" I asked bitterly. It was quiet for one minute. "It…does not." He said. I looked to him surprised. "Marshall, you have to fight your own battles…and fight for your girl. This sorry piece of shit that you are preoccupying yourself with becoming, has got to go, now. C.A.K.E. is over on the other side of town there right now, showing Fionna the whole fight. So get your sorry ass up, AND GO GET HER!" he stomped furiously.

I looked dumbfounded at the horse for a second, and then in a flash, I embraced him. "You are the greatest horse on earth." I said lovingly. "I know," he responded. I quickly went outside and looked around. There! The box! Still intact! I wiped water off of it the best I could. The flowers were toast though, so I left them. "Wish me luck Mo-chro!" I yelled to him. He walked through the tent flap.

"How bout' a swift kick in the ass if you don't hurry up!" he stomped out furiously. "Love you too buddy," I said. And made a mad dash for the other side of town.

~Fionna~

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that I _helped _that little-! I balled up my fists in rage. If he would even _think _about touching me-! But then I felt guilty. "I can't believe what I did to Marshall. He was trying to explain. He must hate me right now," I said casting my eyes downward. C.A.K.E. rubbed my back soothingly. "Oh, baby Marshall loves you! He just can't admit it! But one day, once a man _does_ admit their feelings to a girl, then that's a boy who's gonna be faithful for life." She said soothingly.

I took a deep breath and slammed my fist into my open hand. "I am going to apologize to Marshall, and do everything I can to make this right." _And I'm also going to get revenge on David, but that will have to wait._ I stood up, and walked to the entrance of the tent. It started to rain. _Oh, great_. I silently cursed the weather, and started to make my way towards the other side of town, when I saw him. He stopped running. We stood there for a few seconds, and I finally gathered up the courage to approach him.

"Marshall Lee, I am so sorry. C.A.K.E. showed me what happened. _All_ of it." I said, not bringing myself to meet his gaze. "And…um…I…hope…I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. And I will happily make it up to you in any way possible." I finished. I looked up to see him chuckling and shaking his head. My heart dropped. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "…You're so cute Fi," he then pulled me close. His hand on my chin propelling me forward. He pressed his lips to mine, and I squeaked in surprise. This…was…new. But I liked it. It was soft, and tender, and warm. I reluctantly tugged his head farther down. And he responded by deepening the contact. I sighed inwardly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Everything faded away. The rain, the cold, it was just me and him. He smelled strangely of cinnamon. I closed my eyes.

~Marshall~

I kissed Fionna. This was probably her first, so I didn't do anything to emotional. Finally I kissed my little bunny. She didn't push me away, she didn't hit me, she just tugged my head lower, and I responded by deepening the kiss. She moaned. I smiled against her lips. I wanted to move in closer, but a hard object poked me in the stomach. Anchoring me back to reality. I reluctantly broke off. She breathed in, and blushed…hard…and I wasn't doing so well either. I smirked at her. "Debt, repaid. You're mine now, little bunny." I grinned and brushed my lips against hers once more. She gasped. "Was that some type of mating ceremony!?" she asked frantically. I laughed. "No….but do you want it to be?"

"Marshall!" she yelled and hit me on my shoulder. I laughed and pressed my forehead to hers. My bunny. She smiled and pointed to the box. "What's that?" she asked. I looked to where she was pointing, and recognition finally flooded back. The box…momentarily forgotten, rested in my hands. I smiled at her. "A present." I said. She looked to me pleasantly surprised. "Come on! Let's take it back to your tent!" she yelled eagerly, and started to drag me towards my tent. Oh, what would I do without my Little Bunny?

**Awww, so glad it turned out well again! Anywhoooo, you know what to do…**

**~Review!~**

**(heh, heh triple rhyme.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHACHACHAAAPTERRRR THIRRRRTEEEEEEN! Oh, man some of you guys who reviewed have been waiting for this. Cuz this is when Fionna's bad girl side comes back, and she gets revenge on David. (Evil grin.)**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~Marshall~

We ran all the way to the tent, and were soaked to the bone. Fionna flopped down onto the ground with a soggy _squish_! "I…am…so…tired." She said as she tried to catch her breath. I held out the box. "Oooh, too tired to open this?" I asked tempting her. She shot up into a sitting position and eyed the box eagerly. I smirked. "That's what I thought." I slowly set the box on the floor. I moved….slowly….towards….the opening…..allllmmmoooosst theerrrre "Marshall! Stop being a tard!" She yelled at me. I laughed and flung the box open. She stared entranced by the glowing pendants. "Take your pick," I said, removing the glowing pink vial, and putting it in my pocket. But she was too entranced by the necklaces to notice. She hesitantly reached for the red one. "I want this one…it reminds me of you." She said smiling. I nodded and helped her to stand. I took the necklace from her hand. It was a black silk choker necklace that had the glowing red pendant in the middle. I kissed her neck slowly until I got a groan from her. I smiled and put the necklace on her. "There, now you always have a little piece of me with you." I said smiling.

She dug through her satchel and pulled out a shard of mirror. What _doesn't_ she have in that thing? She gasped when she saw it. Her eyes widened with an idea. "I'm going to buy an outfit for this…" she said as she ran out the tent flap. I smirked and put on the glowing blue necklace. Always me.

~Fionna~

I ran to the other side of town, and threw open the tent flap. "C.A.K.E.! Outfit! Necklace! David! Revenge!" I gasped out between breaths. It had stopped raining some time ago, and the light caught the red pendant. C.A.K.E.'S eyes widened. "Oooo girl! Marshall give you that?" she asked in awe. I nodded. "I know just what to get too!" We ran to the nearest clothing tent. I stopped. "Oh wait, Marshall could use some new clothes too." I said worried. C.A.K.E. pushed me along. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll get him some clothes later. What do boys wear? Pants and shirts? Easy. But for girls it's a whole different story."

She said as she pushed me in. "I guess your right C.A.K.E. but you do know why I'm doing this," I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Uhh, was it to look hawt for your new boyfriend Marshall Lee?" she said swishing her tail. I stopped and glared. "No. This is to lure out David, and beat the livin' tar outta him." I said as I punched my left palm with my right fist. C.A.K.E. rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. And we're also getting' you a new bag. A satchel can't hold everything." she said. I rolled my eyes. So far, the only thing C.A.K.E. let me pick, was a big black bag with two straps so that I can carry more junk.

And _she _did the rest. We stayed there for _hours_ and I wanted to go outside…but she wouldn't budge. Finally, after purchasing _everything _that C.A.K.E. wanted, she forced me to head out towards the lake. "Your filthy! And you are _not_ puttin' on these clothes in two day old dirt!" she yelled. I protested. "But the water is freezing! No! I won't go! And You. Cannot. Make. Me." I said as I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms.

She tossed me. She LITERALLY tossed me into the middle of the lake, naked. Damn her bionic strength. "Have fun! And I layed out some clothes for you!" she said as she sat down. I grumbled insults towards her, as I made my way closer to the shore. C.A.K.E. watched me, and didn't let me get out until she was satisfied that I was clean enough. "And don't be afraid to smile." She said as she helped me into my clothes. "I'm gonna get pneumonia because of you," I grumbled. "Just as long as you do it with a. Smile." She said smiling at me. I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

I strode casually towards my tent. "Uh uh. No." C.A.K.E. scolded. "What now?!" I asked annoyed. I was sorta fed up with this girly girl bullshit now. "You have to practice your _sashe_." C.A.K.E. said swooshing her hips. "Why?!" I demanded. "Do you want to seduce David or not?" she asked. I growled and sighed. "Fine." I grunted out. "Okay, now take long lingering steps. Placing one foot _directly_ in front of the other. Like walking on a tight rope." She instructed. I did as I was told. She nodded. "Good. Now every time you take a step, stick your hip out." I groaned and stuck my hips out. She nodded again.

"Good, good. Like your bumping someone gently with your hips." She instructed. I tried it again. "Perfect! Now keep doing that for the rest of your life!" "C.A.K.E.!" I snapped. She laughed. "Okay, okay." She said. I started to walk normally again towards the tent. "Alright baby cakes! I'll be back later. I'm gonna go put these clothes in my tent, and go have lunch with Mo-chro. Bye!" she said as she ran off. I waved after her. Then I entered the tent.

~Marshall~

I just sat there mindlessly strumming my axe until _she_ came in. I gasped slightly. She was wearing a tight, dark red two piece dress. The blouse was tight, and had little ridges around it. With slight cleavage. It was then held in place by a black velveteen belt that tightened around the waist. She had a dark red skirt that came down to mid-thigh and flowed softly. She also had on black fishnet stockings and thigh high black boots. She had elbow length black silk gloves and her eyes were lightly dusted with dark eye shadow. Making her blue eyes shine like electricity. The outfit showed off every one of her perfect curves that couldn't be shown with the old dress. I gulped and almost had a heart attack. "Soo, how do I look?" she asked innocently twirling. I stood up and moved to wrap my arms around her waist. "Babe…you look…_stunning_," I asked eyeing her up and down. She blushed. "Thanks." She said smiling. But then the smile turned evil "But don't get too used to it. It's not for you." She said nuzzling my nose with her own.

I pouted. "Aw, man. Who's the lucky sucker?" I asked. She laughed. "Don't worry Marsh…I saved plenty more just for you." She whispered into my ear. "But I like this one. I want you in all of them…" I pouted into her neck. She laughed. "But you haven't even seen me in the other ones!" she laughed. "I don't care…your mine…" I said putting on my best little kid voice. "Oh, Marshall don't be such a toy hording toddler." She said slapping my wrist. "No…you're Mine!" I said as I grabbed her and laid her against the wall with the blankets. She squealed and laughed. I kissed her entire face, and her neck. " . .Miiiine." I growled. She laughed and moaned. "Oh yeah babe, you _are_ my toy." I whispered seductively in her ear.

She growled. "Oh really?" she then flipped me over and straddled me. I laughed. I didn't know who started kissing who, but we've been at it for a good half hour. Twenty minutes in, I introduced Fionna to tongue kissing. I licked her lips, asking for permission to enter. She parted them in confusion, and I used that to slide my tongue in. She groaned in surprise, and then in pleasure. She pulled my head closer. We fought for dominance, and then took a short break to breathe. I kissed her neck and moved downward. She groaned. I quickly flicked my tongue into the cleavage and pulled it out. She squeaked in surprise and slapped me. I growled in pleasure, and kissed her deeply again. She smiled and laughed a little. I smiled against her lips. It started to get serious. My hands roamed up and down her body. This was bliss…but all perfect moments have to be ended somehow. "Fionna! I brought the stuff!" yelled C.A.K.E. as she neared. "Shit." Fionna whispered. I helped her snap the two buttons on her back, that I previously unbuttoned. "Coming!" I managed to steal two more kisses before she removed herself. I sighed and growled. "Stupid cat,"

~Fionna~

I came back inside with the bag full of clothes for Marshall. "I got you some new clothes!" I announced. He smiled, took the bag and kissed me. "Thanks babe. I'm going to take a bath in the lake." He winked and I blushed. I lie on the blankets. I had to go to David soon before it gets dark. It's already noon. A few minutes later, Marshall is fully dressed in a dark red silk shirt, a black button down vest, black leather pants, and black boots. "Hmm" I purred. He smiled and crawled on top of me. "Ready for round two?" he asked. We started kissing again. Maybe I can stay here for just a _few more minutes…_

I walked out of the tent purring with pleasure from the makeout session. Marshall stayed behind. I then made the slow dreaded walk to the infirmary tent. When I arrived, David was back to full recovery. I knew what I had to do, but I wriggled with displeasure. I waited until the nurse was gone, then I walked in. David was sitting in bed reading a book. I plastered on a smile and _sashed _slowly towards his bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. He smiled warmly and glanced up at me and did a double take. His eyes widened and he quickly closed the book and set it off to the side. "Whoa…You look hot," he said as he eyed me up and down. I stifled a shudder. My smile broadened as I came closer. "So you like it?" I asked as I rubbed his chest. It felt like hot coals.

He grinned. "Like it? I love it! Red is my favorite color." He said. _So is Marshall's. Why do you like it? Because it's the color of blood? _I forced a grin as I lowered my eyes to his lips. _Here comes the bile._ I took a deep breath and kissed him gently. He groaned. I know I was doing it for a good reason, but I still felt something wriggle and wreathe in my chest. _My heart belongs to MARSHALL_. I brushed his lips with mine again. My hands slowly traveled up to his head, and I kneaded his hair with my hand. He groaned again and whispered my name. His hands traveled to my waist.

Looks like all those kissing lessons from Marshall are payin' off. His tongue traveled my mouth, and I fought the urge to throw up. I broke off. "Wait, what will the nurse think," I started, and then put on an evil grin. "If she saw us fucking on your bed?" I finished. His eyes widened as he smiled. "Oh hell yes! Let's go baby!" He yelled enthusiastically, as I pulled him out of the doctors tent. I forced a laugh as I led him farther and farther from safety…into the deep, dark chasm of the woods. I even remembered to sashe with each step. We then came to a clearing with only one tree. "Here's good." I said as I held out my hand. He backed me onto the tree.

"Finally, you will be mine," he whispered seductively. I laughed softly. "Mmmm, now There. Is a thought," I purred enthusiastically. I pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear. He groaned. "…Too bad I'm already Marshall's!" I yelled as I punched him in the face. He reached up to grab me but I held him by the wrist. His eyes widened in a look of betrayal. "Fionna!...I thought!...You saw!" he started. I shook my head slowly and snarled. "You think that I wouldn't find out?!" I head butted him. He fell to his knees. I yanked him up and held him there by the wrist on the tree. "It's really sad…because you see, I've already _been_ with Marshall in bed," I purred out. If he could bend the truth, then so could I. Technically I was. He had a look of pure rage on his face. "You .what?! You little whore! I can't believe I wanted any part of you!" he sneered then spit. I raised my eyebrows in mock innocence. "Careful what you wish for Davy-poo." I punched him in his nose and flung him over my shoulder. He landed winded.

He got up. "It doesn't matter, I can _still_ have you…" he growled as he got up and made his way towards me. "Oh what, you gonna take away my innocence?" I asked in mock innocence. I round house kicked him but he caught my foot. He moved his hand up my thigh as I tried to pull away. "….Maybe more than _that_." He growled with an evil grin on his face. I snarled, pulled my foot free and kicked him in the jaw. I flipped so that I could land on my feet. I stepped on his throat. "If you ever come near me, or Marshall again, then _I _won't hesitate to kill you…I have killed before." I growled darkly. I bent lower and pressed my foot down harder. "So don't….test me…" I added sinisterly. I removed my foot and stood ready. He laughed. A long, cold , bone chillingly evil laugh. It might have made any other person shudder in fear, but it only fueled my rage. I walked towards him. "I…." he winced painfully between his smile.

"….I still love you….Fionna," he whispered. "….Does Marshall, have the courage to say that?" he whispered. He laughed again. My breathing quickened, and I stomped his face. He went unconscious. Tears rolled down my face as night fell. Oh Marshall…I quickly shook it off. _You've killed before remember? There's no room for self-pity._ For once, I actually agreed with the cold and calculating voice. With one last look at the unconscious body of David, I easily vanished into the darkness.

**And that's that. Sorry, I also noticed how slowly this story is moving along. I'm sorry! I swear, right after the David chapter, we'll have more action! I '**_**promise.' There. If I break it, I die in slow agony. See ya!**_

_**~Review~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! IIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry it took sooo, fricken long. School is a bummer. :P But anyway! Thanks guys so much for your reviews….*sniff* you complete me…T_T anyways! I'm also making a little side story with my new bud rainbowmania! Same characters, except it takes place in a universe between the real world and this story's world. So new powers and stuff! :D as soon as we work out the kinks, we'll post it lickety split! Now, on with the Looong awaited story!**

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Fionna~

I make a mad dash to me and Marshall's tent. We had to leave. Before they discover David's unconscious body, before they throw us in prison! I almost cry with relief when I see it. A lamp still on. I walk in on Marshall strumming his axe. He opens his eyes and smiles warmly. "Hey babe!" He says as he gets up and hugs me. "Wow, you look…like you ran about halfway through town," he says and kisses my forehead. "But still gorgeous!" He says laughing. I shake my head as I pant. "M-Marshall I really globbed up! *pant* I-David!—outfit! And the…the woods! We-we have to get-get C.A.K.E. and Mo-chro!-" he shushes me.

Finally seeing the seriousness of the situation. "Fionna, Bunny, slow down…I can't understand you, now tell me what's wrong," he says grabbing my shoulders. He stares into my eyes with his dark brown-burgundy ones. I nod. "B-but only if we make our way to C.A.K.E. and Mo-chro's!" I yell frantically. He nods and grabs his axe. I quickly stuff my new black bag with my satchel, and all of the clothes. "Let's go," I say firmly and we speed walk to the other side of town, so as to not draw attention to ourselves. I tell him everything. From the C.A.K.E., to the idea, to the doctors tent, to the woods. "I…I stomped on his face Marshall," I almost started to cry as my voice cracked. "I lost my temper and really glocked up." I say covering my mouth with my hands. Marshall shushes me soothingly, but I can see a tense muscle in his neck. We arrive near C.A.K.E.'S tent, and he sits down on a crate. He glares at the ground tensely.

"…So you really weren't lying about the dress not being for me huh?" he says sadly, with a hint of accusation in his tone. I cup his cheek with the palm of my hand softly. "No, no Marshall…my heart belongs to you, honestly…I just wanted to get back at David for hurting you…for _making _me hurt you the way I did…I…I'm sorry…" I peeter out. He stands up and kisses me. "…You did alright Bunny. Really. I'm so proud of you," he says smiling warmly.

But the smile doesn't reach his eyes. But I can tell, if I poke and prod the subject anymore, he'll just rebuild those brick walls that he shattered for me all hours ago. I rub my cheek against his and kiss his neck. I whisper into it. "…My heart belongs to you…" and break off. He still doesn't seem to believe me, but now is not the time. I reluctantly back away, and head towards C.A.K.E.'s tent. "C.A.K.E.!" I yell as I throw the tent flaps away. C.A.K.E. and Mo-chro are laughing about something. "Oh hey sugar pot! We were just talking about you-!" she starts

I cut her off. "No time C.A.K.E.! We have got to move! Now." I say sternly. Her smile drops. "What's the matter baby?" she asks, suddenly alert. "Did David hurt you?! Oh I am gonna-!" "No! C.A.K.E.! I hurt David! And I think that they are gonna figure it out soon and we are gonna be in big trouble!" I yell. I peak out of the tent to hear shouts, and a man waving to a group to follow him into the woods. 'Why didn't I just hide the body?' I thought frantically as I cursed myself.

"Come on! Marshall's waiting outside! C.A.K.E.! Horse mode!" I yell. She slowly transforms. Her membranes and gears winding, twisting and enlarging. Into a metallic looking stallion. Her saddle was made up of softened membranes. Mo-chro stomps out morse code. C.A.K.E. beams at him. "Oh baby, you really think I look hot?" she purrs. I roll my eyes. "NO TIME!" I jump onto her and we gallop out of the tent. Startling many shop goers. Mo-chro follows. Marshall waits for us to pass, and skillfully leaps onto Mo-chro. I look at him in awe. He gives me a quick smirk, and then reverts back to that sad state.

I look at him with discontent, and then train my eyes forward. We ride silently out of town. I look back at the town, and watch as it disappears. But I catch one glimpse. A body stumbling out of the brush, with men trying to help him but he brushes them off. He walks to the center of the entry way, and looks in. He then snaps his head around as Mo-chro nickers. He looks straight at me, and a flashlight briefly shines into his eyes. I see blonde hair that briefly flutters in the wind, and dark brown eyes, set into a determined glare.

I didn't need much to understand what they were saying to me. Silently letting us go, without giving us away. But he left us with a silent promise…._I will find you._ I shuddered and broke eye contact. But eye can still feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

We gallop for hours, taking a break every now and then because of Mo-chro. We gallop for a few more hours until Marshall decides to stop. "Here is good." He mutters. I shake my head. "No! Marshall he's going to kill us! We have to keep moving!" I yell frantically. He cups my cheek. "Fi, it's fine. You're tired. We can risk a rest." He says smiling reassuringly. But that sad state still never left his eyes. My heart hurt, and I swallowed a heavy lump in my throat. I really messed up.

I pretended to sleep, and waited for everyone else to fall asleep too. When the night was filled with heavy breathing, I silently got up, and decided to go for a walk. I gently crept past Mo-chro and C.A.K.E., but hesitated on Marshall. His eyes were closed and set in soft concentration. But they were relaxed. He breathed slowly, and I smiled as wetness started to build in my eyes. I knelt down, and brushed a bang away from his eye. I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry…I am so, so sorry…please forgive me." I whispered as my voice became strained. Tears started to flood my eyes, and one accidentally dripped on Marshall. I gently wiped it away, and started to walk.

~Marshall~

I didn't sleep at all. I just decided to wait until I fell asleep, maybe towards morning. But my heart hurt. I wasn't angry at Fionna, I could never be mad at her. I was angry at myself. I heard her arise, and I froze. I forced myself to breathe deeply as she walked between C.A.K.E. and Mo-chro, and hesitate on me. I felt her brush a bang away from my eye, and whisper. "…I'm sorry…I am so, so sorry…please forgive me." I heard her voice strain, and felt a lump in my throat. I wanted to arise and hug my little bunny, and tell her that I was never angry at her…and tell her how I really felt…and why I was so angry, and upset.

But she still thought that I was asleep. A tear dropped onto my cheek, and my heart was going to burst. Either from pain, or all of the love I had for my little bunny. I heard her sniffle, and get up. She started to walk away. I opened my eyes and watched her.

**Hang on, don't give up on me yet! I'm still writing one more chapter for today!**

**~Review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty dighty, let's get this chappy started!**

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Fionna~

I cry, and mutter to myself in self-pity. It's nice to do that every once and a while…it's really quite relaxing. I come to a river. I dip my finger in it. The current is slow. "Hmm," I mutter to myself. I follow the river's current all the way to a lake. I gaze around in pleasant surprise, as I take in the scenery. The lake is surrounded by a rocky cliff. A powerful waterfall pours down into the lake. I take a seat on a flat rock overlooking the lake. I sigh and look up to the moon and close my eyes. I breathe in the fresh air. I hear a twig snap behind me. "Huh?" I look back. Something was wrong, but I wanted whoever was following me, to think that they have the element of surprise. Too bad I only had a duel knife with me at the moment. I stuck it in the under skirt of my dress. "A good fighter Kaiju always has to be ready." My teacher once told me. The forearm long knife was a comforting weight.

I shrug, and look in the reflection of the lake. I look at the tangles in my hair and start to pull them out. I occasionally glance at the spot in the woods. Sure enough, whoever was following me was _definitely _ coming closer. I gaze at the emerald colored grass dotted with soft pink and yellow flowers. A fire fly hovers and rests on the palm of my hand. I stroke it gently and space out. Inside I start counting to ten. _One…two…three_. The rustling comes closer. _Four…five…six._ I can hear calm breathing. _Seven…eight…nine._ He stops.

I let the fire fly go and finally turn around to a slightly more audible rustle. Whoever was sneaking before, felt pretty confident. "Hello?" I allow myself to whisper. I force a soft smile as I remove the knife from my skirts. I hide it behind my lower back. "C.A.K.E.?" the rustling is beckoning me forward. "…Marshall?" I giant shadowy figure looms taller than a tree. He steps out. A deep, dark voice looms from the faceless shadow man. I unsheathe my knife and hold it in a wielding position. "…I'm afraid your little boyfriend isn't here to save you, little one," His voice reminds me of two chunks of mountain rubbing against one another. Or the sleeping snores of an ogre echoing off of a cave wall.

"Who are you," I snarl. More of demanding, as opposed to curiosity. "I…am your liberation," He says moving forward. I feel other shadows start to come up behind me. I look back to see other faceless, yet slightly smaller shadow figures start to come out. I make casual conversation to hide my fear. "Liberation?...that's like freedom right? Why are you here? I don't need to be freed," I say as they move in. It's going to take a lot more than a throwing knife to defend against _these_ guys. "Oh yes. We need to free you from this _evil_ and corrupt world that you have fled to…_princess_," he spits out the words evil, corrupt, and princess as if they left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Wait…princess? I gasp. "*gasp* Kaiju!" I snarl. I flip out of the way of a giant fist. I stab it. It just sinks through the skin. I yank it out. It is as difficult as pulling it out of a tar pit. With one final yank, I free it with a sucking sound. I look in disgust as it reseals itself. My blood runs cold. _They're…Darkness Kaiju…._ "That's right princess, let the dark thoughts envelope your conscience. Open your minds to us." Says the biggest one. I shake the thoughts away, and try _feebly_ to think of positive thoughts of my friends. C.A.K.E., Mo-chro…Marshall. "Oh, we've been tracking you for quite some time princess. Your _precious Marshall Lee _ha!

"We have been feasting on his negative thoughts for quite some time. How he feels about you…how you feel about _him_…but alas. You fail to realize the one thing that is as obvious as just about everything around you." Says the Shadow giant, as if he's making pleasant conversation. Reminiscing. I pant as I glare at him. "Oh yeah?...what's that?" I ask dryly. He shakes his head. "It's that he doesn't _love_ you." He says coldly. My heart stops, then shatters. I stand there. My mind goes blank. I am completely oblivious to the world around me. I think I see an almost smile on the shadow giant's faceless features. I hear my labored breathing.

The knife drops with a clang and I'm not far behind. I lay on my hands and knees. _No…it can't be…but do they have any reason to lie? They feast on negative thoughts…it's the truth…he doesn't love me…..he doesn't love me,…._I almost break down and sob. I suddenly felt weak as the thought reverberated through my brain. And the empty chasm in my chest. Tears weld up. The world slurs and moves back and forth. I see a giant hand reach towards me. A white noise rings in my ears. Then I see something. A small pale blurr swinging a red blurr at the giant. It falls with a monumental sound. But it is just a giant muffled thump in my ears.

The others roar in outrage and charge the blurr, but it is too fast. What is a blurr doing here in the middle of a fight? How funny. It moves towards me. Then someone shakes me. Why is the blurr shaking me? Very funny blurr indeed. What's that it's saying? I hear a yell, but it is too far away to hear. Wait. Did the blurr just call me…Fionna? "Fionna! FIONNA! WAKE UP! We have got to move NOW!" yells…Marshall. The white noise disappears and I am back in reality. The giants lay sprawled on the ground. He yanks me up and drags me as we run.

"What did you do to them?!" I yell, suddenly queasy all of a sudden. Marshall glances back at me. Suddenly tense. "…I stalled them…but I meant to kill them," he says darkly. I wanted to ask why, but we suddenly veered to the left. Wait, no…No! "Get off me!" I yell as I try to struggle from his grip. He holds on tighter. "Fionna?! What is with you?!" he yells. I struggle even harder. I'm starting to cry, I realize. "Get off of me! I want them to take me!" I yell as I try to struggle away. Still not meeting his gaze.

"What? Why?!" He yells. I turn around quickly on my heels. "TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" I snap. He looked at me shocked and hurt. I fall to my knees on the leaf strewn ground. "Get away from me…you've hurt me for the last time!" I mutter coldly as I start to back away. I glare at him as I back away. Marshall is suddenly defensive. "What are you talking about?! I didn't DO anything!" He yells. I just shake my head. "…I should have run away from you when I had the chance…playing me, like some…some!" I couldn't find the right word. "Better yet, I should have let them _kill you_," I spit acidly. "_I should have just climbed the cliff and ran…_then it wouldn't be us…wouldn't be…_this_," I spit. His eyes momentarily, looked indescribably hurt. For a moment.

Then the glazed over and hardened. He briskly walked up and snatched the necklace away. I gasped. He then turned around and hurriedly took off his. With my super hearing, I heard the ogres start to arouse. How hard did they hit them to keep them out so long? I looked back as Marshall dug a hole, and intertwined our necklaces. "What are you doing?!" I snap coldly at him. He stops. "…Saving your life," he mutters coldly. He then tosses the necklaces into the small pit, and a giant light blue vortex swirled into existence. I gasped as a powerful wind surged from it. The ogres picked up our trail.

Marshall suddenly turned to me. His hair whisking around his eyes. His eyes still dark and cold. "Jump." He said briefly. Coldly. Without so much as a hesitation he jumped in first. I looked behind me just long enough to see the ogres rounding the bend, before I jumped in too. I just managed to hear a roar of outrage, before the vortex closes behind us. We're traveling through a light blue swirling tunnel in anti-gravity. We float swiftly all the way through. The light at the end appears quickly, and we are dropped unceremoniously to the ground. I wince as a bright light cascades from the skyline. The sun. I hear a bag drop to the floor beside my head. Marshall picks up his own bag. "…I'm done….you are not hurting me again over some," He eyed me up and down. "_Bended lie…_I' ." he snarls. He then starts to walk away. "Where am I?! What about C.A.K.E.?! Answer me damn you!" I yell as I forcefully turn him around.

"I don't know, find her yourself, and if you _ever _touch me again I will slice you _in half_." He says matter-of-factly. I quaked slightly in fear. This is the side of Marshall that not only tried to murder David, but _almost_ murder Darkness ogre kaiju! His glare never left. "…Welcome to the Kaiju realm _Princess_," he snarled dryly. My eyes widened. "You heard?" I asked. He pretended to think about it sarcastically. "Hmm, only that much before I ran back to go get my axe to save your ass, I was afraid that I wouldn't get back in time. Too bad though, I should have just left you to die. That's _exactly _what you would've had in mind for me right?" he asked sarcastically. "But! You know what they say, a life for a life, My debt is repaid, goodbye," He said darkly, before he started to walk away in long strides.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I yelled when he was a few yards away. "I'm going to find someone who's gonna take me away from this place," he yelled back without stopping. "Stop! Take me with you!" I yell as I run after him. "Hell no," he yells back without skipping a beat. "Why?!" I yell after him again. He stops so abruptly I almost smack into him. "What is with you?! First you basically tell me to 'go fuck off somewhere' and now you're following me around?!" he snaps at me. I ball my hands into fists. All anger gone and now replaced with fear. "I-" "GO AWAY FIONNA! I am done with this charade! I thought you of all people would understand! I will _not _chase after you just so you can hurt me again!" he yells in full blown fury again. Cutting me off. His anger suddenly fades away, to hurt and confusion.

"…just like everyone always does." He says defeated. He sighs. "…I really thought that you were different…that we…" he mutters. I reach for him and he backs away. The hopelessness and hurt replaced with anger. "Go away Fionna…never come across my path again or I swear on Glob's name I will _kill_ you." He mutters darkly. "…Marshall-" "Now get out of my sight." He snaps. He doesn't meet my gaze. My lip quivers as I glare. "…Fine." I say. My voice cracks a little. I turn around and start to walk away. "You know, they were right. The people who told stories of the all-powerful Vampire King….you are a monster…" I whisper darkly. Loud enough for him to hear.

He laughs coldly. "Damn right, now get out of here before I get my axe." He snaps coldly. I nod my head and purse my lips together. "…Right." I cover my arms with my hands and trudge for the nearest Kaiju sector. Nature. I sneak a look behind me, and see Marshall walking in the other direction, never once looking back…and kept walking.

Little did she know that the Vampire King shed a tear as he mourned for her silently in the dark of night.

…**I know I'm just going in circles right now. But this might be….I don't know….don't forget to review… :S**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dedicated fan of my story! Thank you for stickin' with me through thick and thin…..and thank YOU to the reviewers and PM ers that were stickin TO MY ASS about doing more chapters. (BI) Anyway! I'm back! Let's see what Marshall's up to. I apologize if I was gone so long as to you having to read a chapter or two over again….school….worst invention ever…Ahem!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

~Marshall~

I trudge through the trees in anger. For those unfortunate plants that got too close, I sliced with my axe. Honestly I didn't think that the portal would actually work. But I was too angry to give a shit at the moment. Every once and a while, a wave of hurt, and confusion would wash over me at Fionna's words and behavior towards me….it's like…it's like we were complete strangers…or worse….enemies.I shook my head. Whatever, I've fought in wars, I've seen friends get killed, and I've murdered too. This is all just the same. _…Then why does this feel so different?_ "Ugh! I don't care!" I roar. A couple of _freaky _lookin' birds flew by at the sudden noise. I grimace at their weird appearance. Then I went back to muttering to myself. "Who gives a fuck about Fionna! Who gives a shit where she is?! Like I said. I'M DONE." I say to myself.

But I feel my feet quiver beneath me. As if itching to go back. No. To run back at full speed and apologize. I hissed. Something that I picked up from the palace cat years ago. Also having a help in the whole Vampire King thing. I held my axe close to my feet. "Don't make me cut you too." I hiss at them. They returned to normal. I harrumphed in victory. I guess they fear me, more than I love Fionna-"Dah!" I bark, and kneel down to my knees with my hands over my ears. "That is it! I am going to count to ten! And when I do, I. WILL. NOT. THINK. OF. FIONNA!" I yell to myself. "One!" her beautiful golden hair that shines brighter than the sun. "Two!" the most gorgeous and enthralling crystalline eyes. "Three!" her sweet innocence. "Four!" her cute bad side. "Five!" her wonderful smile that could melt the ice that once coated my heart. "Six!" her beautiful laugh that'd put a bird song to shame. "Seven!" the taste of her sweet lips on mine. "Eight!" her delightful blush. "Nine!" her bunny hat that makes her the most adorable girl on Earth. "Ten!" everything about her.

I sigh with relief as my mind goes blank. I walk forward and slice through a very thick canopy of forest. There is a rocky outcrop. Since I have nothing better to do, I decide to climb it. I'm in no rush. Perhaps I can see a way out of here. So, I sling my axe instrument onto my back, and climb. I climbed for a good hour and a half….apparently this is one big outcrop. I look down to where I've come. The ground looked like a pinpoint. I return my attention towards the top. It looked closer, except for that dense cloud cover. I shrug. I came this far, why not go all the way? So I climb. Past the chilling cloud cover. I'm blind, cold, and covered in ice particles. I then push myself to the top. I take a moment to catch my breath….then I look up. I gasp in awe. A wonderful, inconceivably beautiful landscape spread out before me. It's split into four LARGE chunks. To the east, a sea. I am shocked to see creatures of enormous size every once in a while poke their heads out of the water.

To the west, a land of red soil, and VERY active volcanoes. Giant red and pomegranate pink bird like creatures swoop around the volcanic ash and sulfur rich clouds. I hear distant roars. And swallow. Something tells me that the dragon kaiju that attacked the castle back home wasn't the biggest kaiju out there. My heart flutters, and my hands shake as I chuckle Kaiju….they're real! My mother was wrong! They're real! In the middle, sits a land of literally GOLDEN sand. A large gold spun castle scrapes the skyline. I see a wall built around it, and the tinniest specks of people wandering around the courtyard…perfect. But just in case, I turn around to the back left. Mountains, and trees hang in the distance. Farther away, past the mountains, I see something move, giant creatures walk at a slow pace due to their size. They look like they were born from Nature itself. I gasp and fall back…as a mountain….arises and turns into an upright walking…._thing_! It gently grunts to a turtle the size of a large hill with trees and birds growing on it and _everything_! The mountain creature bellows a roar that sends a shock wave all the way to the rocky outcrop where I stand, and my blood runs cold. "D-definetly not goin' back there," I stutter to myself as I descend in the other direction. I may be the Vampire King, but I don't want to _die_!

~Fionna~

I wander alone past the trees as I navigate my old home. Before I ran away from all of…this. The mountains are my destination. I have many friends there. Gentle giants that let me play on them when I was just a little girl. I trip and fall on craggily rocks. I feel so guilty. _What have I_ _done? I probably just lost the best friend that I've ever had. My love. My Marshall. Even if he does not love me, I probably just condemned him to death! What have I done?_ I sob silently. "M-Marshall! I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me-!" I choke, as I cut myself off with my sobs. I cover my mouth with my hands. _You are always apologizing Fionna! You've made your choice! It is time you let him make his own! You sicken me,_ Says the cold voice that was once hibernating in the back of my mind. I cry harder as I grieve for the one I loved most.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I shout to the mountains. It echoes, and I realize how truly alone I was. I feel for the comforting necklace that Marshall gave to me, and my blood runs cold as I realize it's not there. All I can see, is the hurt, and confusion in his eyes. I start to hallucinate, as I walk along a narrow path. It rises to a flat plateau. A low arch hangs, and acts as a wall. Beyond it, is a long fall. The hallucination Marshall Lee stands beside me. "You've really globbed up Fionna. But everybody does," He says as he smiles his mischievous smile. I smile back through my tears. "Yeah, I remember I used to mess up all of the time," I laugh hysterically, but he still keeps his soft warm smile. A gentle beam with the eyes set ablaze. The smile I used to remember. I put my hands on the wall and lean into it. "I remember how, with my mother…I would watch the Fire Kaiju fly by, and wonder if….I mean…what it would be like to…just…fly away…." I say with a dreamy smile on my face. Hallucination Marshall's smile falters a little. "….That's a…uh…nice…dream…" he says, not really catching my drift. I slip off my boots. The smile still clear on my face. Never once did I look at him. "….Do you think that I could…fly off of this wall?" I ask dreamily.

Hallucination Marshall's face falls. "Fionna…no…I do not think that that is a good idea at all," he says nervously. His voice full of apprehension. He uncrosses his arms. The twitch towards me. I shake my head. The dreamy smile still on my face. "….I'm tired Marshall…I miss you sooo much," I say as I slowly lift my legs over the arch. "….It hurts," I finish as I stand in a crouch on the thin edge. Marshall lurches towards me, but he pulls them back cautiously. With no sudden movements. He motions for me to stay. His face full of worry and fear. "F-Fionna, no! I can make the pain go away! No!" he shouts. I just lazily shake my head. My dreamy smile broadening. "….You're not real…you can't help me," I cross my legs as his arms go through me. "Fionna! Please!" he shouts as he repeatedly tries to grab me. "You can't _stop_ me," I say nonchalantly, never missing a beat. "Fionna!" fake Marshall shouts. I put a hand to his cheek. "…I do love you Marshall Lee…I'll be waiting for you," I whisper. I see tears form in fake Marshall's eyes. "Please…Fionna…please stay here with _me_," he pleads. Tears slowly fall down my face as my smile softens. I shake my head slowly. "..You're not real," I whisper.

"I'm just saving you the trouble of ever seeing me again," I say as I twist myself around…and slowly stand. "FIONNA! Fionna stop! Globdamn you! Fionna! listen to me!" shouts fake Marshall Lee. I drown him out. "….I'm sorry Marshall…I still love you…I always will," I whisper as I close my eyes. I spread out my arms…and prepare to jump.

**HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS FIONNA DOING?! WHERE'S MARSHALL?!...ah well….I mean she **_**was **_**kind of a jerk…wait, WHAT AM I SAYING! FIONNA!**

**~Review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Can't talk! Writing!**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~Fionna~

I hear the muted screams of fake Marshall Lee as I breathe deeply. A gentle wind picks up and I lean into it. A piece of rock chips off where my foot was, and I suddenly jolt back to reality. _What am I doing up here?! I'M AFRAID OF HIEGHTS FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!_ I squeak shortly, before I croutch down on the edge. My hands shake, as I pull myself off of the ledge. I tumble back to the ground of the plateau and still cling to a piece of the ledge. The wind whips my hair around in a wild frenzy, as I look to where fake Marshall stood…he's gone out of my life…just like the _real_ Marshall. Tears stream down my face, and cool my cheeks, as I sniffle. I then press my forehead to the ledge wall, and cry silently. _Fake Marshall, was my self-preservation on a high….I'm so selfish I won't even allow myself to kill myself…_

I start to make sounds as I cry. I gasp for air in hiccups as I feel how truly alone I really was. "M-Marshall…" I mutter to myself as my lower lip quivers. "I'm so alone…please come save me…please come save me from _myself_…" I mumble. _Only YOU can save yourself. Weakling…look at you! This is not how the Light Kaiju's princess should act! LOOK AT YOU. IS THIS THE FUTURE OF THE KAIJU REALM?! THIS SNIVELING GIRL! WHO IS SUCH A COWARDESS AS TO TAKE. HER. OWN. LIFE?! GET UP. _I whimper as I try my best to ignore the cold, and calculating voice. "Marshall, give me strength," I whisper. _He cannot give you the strength to fight! It is in your own blood! You pathetic, stupid cowardess! Are you even listening to yourself?! _"Go away! Leave me alone!" I whimper to myself through a hiccup. _Then Get Up! Why don't you free yourself? _Said the cold voice in a mocking tone. I grew angry. "Shut. Up ." I said in my stern voice. _Make me you sniveling coward,_ It sneered. "SHUT UP!" I roared as I hit my head over and over again rolling on the dirt floor. Her voice started to hurt my brain. _Then GET UP! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PRINCESSS! _"HOW DARE YOU!" I yell as I shakily brace my arms. _HOW DARE ME?! YOU ALMOST THREW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR A BOY! HOW DARE ME?! HOW. DARE. YOU! NOW GET. UP!_ "GAHHHH!" I yell to the top of my lungs. _Hah! NO WONDER MARSHALL LEFT YOU. _ I snap around at nothing, but somehow I know she is there.

But that was when I saw something. A figure clothed in dark ash…she looked like me, except a little older, with straight black hair, and golden eyes. Black mist clung to her form. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT A FOOT UP YOUR ASS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The girl smiled at me. "As you wish," she said. She then looked down. "….And look who found the strength to see her legs through," she said in an unearthly voice. I stopped glaring at her to look…and saw that I was standing…in a fighting position. She bowed. "It is good to see you again…princess Fionna," and she vanished into thin air. I tried to catch my breath as I gawked at where she once stood…and my feet. I slowly turned around and walked with shaky legs to my destination. Not from fatigue, but from fear….who was that woman? Was she a witch?...or was she me?...I felt a shiver down my spine, as I heard distant cold laughter. _Only you can tell, _she said.

**I know this is kinda short, but I think that this deserved it's own little chapter…the strange woman in black…don't worry,it'll continue normally in the next chapter.**

**Review what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

** And I'm back!….but before we continue, I'd like to answer some awesome reviewer Fan mail!**

**Fiolee4eva- Yes, she was a total jerk, but she was hurt and…stuff…**

**Juju- I know right? Darn! If only he would say he luvs her Out Loud. ;)**

**Guest- MORE BETWEEN FIONNA AND DAVID?! WHY? He's a Crazy Person!…but he is funny though…and don't worry…we'll see him again…but not right now, towards, like, three fifths towards the ending though. AAAANNND I'M GLAD YOU BROUGHT UP THE TOPIC OF DAVID! But later, after this….and now, back to your regularly scheduled chaos:/**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~Marshall~

I struggled as I dangled from the last twelve foot drop. I braced myself. "Now or never," I muttered to myself. I let go, and felt a moment of weightlessness, before I felt my feet smash into the golden sand. I panted, and put both my hands on my hips as I glared up at the Orange sun. Weird. I knelt beside my pack, and my axe, and dusted off the sand. The sand was soft in texture, but hard too…it's kinda hard to explain. I dusted off my palms and headed for the Kaiju Capital. I whistled the song that my mother sung to me. The song I played when I first met Fionna. I suddenly felt a sad longing for her. _…I hope that she is alright…I wonder if she misses me?_ I growled and shook the thoughts away. "She doesn't want you remember Mr. Brightside?...she never wanted you," I whispered to myself as I looked bitterly at the sand.

_That's not true, you can't fake love kid…that night…in the tent…you can't fake that._ "Whatever!" I spit.

…_You know it was surreal,_

"As if!" I scoffed

_Face it…you miss your little bunny,_

I slowed my walking pace. I should argue with the voice…I wanted to…but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Hello, son of man." said a deep voice. I looked up in shock. There, stood a man in a red cloak. Piercing coal red eyes. His dark, chocolate brown skin, contrasted against the golden sand. He stood there with a soft smirk on his face…he tilted his head to the side like a curious animal. Double Weird. "Who are you? Where did you come from?!" I asked as I looked around. His smile broadened a little. He raised his index finger, and pointed upward. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and hesitantly looked up.

There was nothing there. I brought my gaze downward. "…What?" I asked. He snorted once in amusement. I glared. Okay, this guy was seriously starting to tick me off. " _What is it_!?" I said through clenched teeth. Nobody laughs at the Vampire King. Nobody. He shook his head. "Nothing…you smell delicious actually," He said nonchalantly. My eyes widened. "Um, I'm sorry guy…but uh….I'm sorta kinda into…uh…girls," I said rubbing my neck uncomfortably. I didn't want to be rude. The guy laughed.

"You humans are so amusing. Did you really think that I was here to find a mate? I already have a lovely female and children at home...and they're hungry." He said darkly. A shadow fell around his eyes. My eyes widened again. I held out my hands in surrender, and started to back away. "Ha-ha…well uh…good…luck with that buddy." I say as I back away. He takes one step forward. I chuckled nervously. Was this guy some kind of stalkerish cannibal?! "And hey! Thumbs up on the whole…family man thing!" I say smiling. He nods. His smile turns evil, as he tilts his chin downward…causing the shadow to darken around his eyes. A dark aura started to vibrate around him.

"Yes…it is lucky, don't you think?...Humans are so rare…my children would just _love_ to have a little taste…" He drags out the s. I start to back up even more. "Dude, I'm human. You're human. We're none and the same," I said slowly. Apprehension started to build up inside of me. He licked his lips…and a reptilian tongue slithered out. "That's where you're wrong…_boy_." He let out a furious roar. He fell down to his hands and knees and started to laugh darkly, as he…._grew._ My eyes widened as he GREW! His pupils became slits! His skin turned red, rough and scaly! AND HE GREW A FUCKING TAIL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "Oh. My. Glob." I whispered as I started to back up even faster.

The thing sprouted wings and revealed a….Kaiju Fire Dragon. His laugh became guttural as He rose from the earth…and dove! "OH MY GLOOOBB!" I yelled panicking as I ran. He narrowly missed me. He landed with a thunderous sound and shook the sand off of his hide. "Good…I love it when the prey run," He said in a deep guttural voice. He pounced and I rolled out of the way. I soon stumbled to my feet and ran like Hell! I ran to the woods. He followed, flying low to the ground. I cut across, and his weight was against him. He flew into a few trees. He roared in anger as he clawed his way to his feet. I ran ahead. Weaving in and out.

I ducked inside of a log, and he thunderously flew by. I waited, and let out a sigh of relief. He then came Back! I held my breath as his large, red iris looked inside the hole. He let out a guttural breath. I didn't dare move a muscle. He sniffed once….and I felt as he lifted his eye away. I let out a ragged breath. That was too close. I relaxed…

and a giant claw lifted the log away! "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I rolled away and ran. He followed narrowly nipping my heels as I ran. I tripped and rolled down a cliff. He soon came tumbling after me. "AHHHH! SWEET GLOB O' MIGHTY SAVE ME!" I yelled at the sky. I flew through the air, and landed in a rift. The dragon fell by. Roaring in outrage. I rolled and bounced off of the rocks, until I landed slightly dazed in dirt and giant rocks surrounded me. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps walking towards me. I frantically looked up wild eyed, at another chocolate brown skinned man. He also had red eyes, but was wearing an orange vest, silk orange pants, and red pointed boots. He looked down to me sternly. He had sabers strapped to his waist.

I looked to him with wild fear as I shook. "…Please don't eat me," I muttered shaken. He looked to me confused.

~Fionna~

I sigh as I walk along the green woods of the Nature Kaiju forest. The floor beneath me rumbled

"Huh? What-?" I find myself being lifted off of the ground. I fall and scream. "Feeyoonuuh?" asks a deep, and yet, childish voice. I look up and blush in embarrassment. But then shake it off. I squint. "Thrognar?" I ask. I then gasp. "THROGNAR!" I say excitedly. I hug the rock giant. I sat down on his palm. I sigh. "Thrognar? Would you be a dear, as to turn into human form?" I ask biting my lip. The rock giant nods his head. "Yeesss, I tuuurn now," he says slowly, deeply. He closes his eyes as he starts to shrink.

I hop off of his palm, as that too shrinks. He then looks to me, as a tanned, black haired boy, with ghostly, piercing gray eyes. He smiles at me softly, in his light gray tunic. He was taller than me. Me and Thrognar grew up together…he was like a little brother to me. We were only a couple of years apart, but he was a teenage rock giant. They were a little slow, but were caring people. Very soon, his Kaiju form would be as big as a mountain. Just like his father. But in his human form, we could always talk. We used to have fun in our human forms. My name was already human enough, so I kept it. But for him, we nicknamed his human form Steven. (Male version of Susan.)

He would be considered handsome I guess, to other people. But I've known him forever. His gray eyes stared at me softly. "You…like?" he asked me in his slow human speech. I smiled warmly as he held out his arms for me to see. I smirked. "I like…Steven," I said poking him in the stomach. He smiled a toothy grin. "I…glad…Fe-yo-nuh like," he said. He then hugged me. "I…miss Fe-yo-nuh" he said as he held on tightly. I smiled. "I missed you too Thrognar." I said. "Why Fe-yo-nuh leave? Did me do something bad?" He asked worriedly as he held me out to look me in the eyes. I could see the hurt in his piercing light gray eyes. He was always so easy to read. "No, no Thrognar…why would I? You're my best friend," I said tenderly.

He smiled and we sat down side by side. "…So why Fe-yo-nuh leave Thrognar?" he asked confused. He looked down in intense concentration. As if the answer were written in the dirt, and he was trying to decipher it. I smiled. He was so adorable. Human girls would go nuts for him. I put my hand on his chin, and made him look at me. "…Thrognar…It wasn't your fault," I said. He looked at me worriedly. I sighed. "…Thrognar…sometimes people have to do things…sometimes the things are good…sometime the things are bad….but all of them for a reason…even if they have to hide it from their family….do you understand sweetheart?" I asked as I stroked his cheek tenderly, with both of my palms cupped on his face.

His gentle eyes stared back at me, his eyebrows raised in trusting confusion. "…Okay…I try…even when me don't…get…" He said hesitantly. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "That's the Steven I know," I said playfully. His soft smile turned into a grin. We sat and talked. Mostly about nothing of great importance. Just how his day was going. What he has been up to for the past two years that I was gone. He made me laugh, and I made him laugh. It was nice to be wanted. Warmth blossomed through me. "And then I threw BIIIG rock! All the way to da udder mountain North," he said pointing. An enthusiastic grin on his face. "And me past test!...Papa is so proud of me," he said happily. I couldn't help it, his happiness was contagious. "Good job Thrognar! I'm so proud of you!" I said giddly patting him on the back.

His smile faltered. He looked at the ground. His handsome face, scrunched with hurt. "…I still wish Fe-yo-nuh was there," he said sadly. My smile faded. "Oh…I'm sorry Thrognar…I can make it up to you…why don't we get some nice sweet tarts!" I say. He immediately looked up happily. "S..Sweet tarts?" he asked hopefully. "Yup! As a little celebration! Just you and me! I'm buying." I said as I reached into my satchel for the pouch of gold coins….sure enough they were there. He immediately sat forward on his knees. His hands propping him up. "Wid-wid…extra creamy stuff? And-and Gold tree sap?!" he asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his naïve nature.

He was talking about extra whip cream and Honey. "MmHmm, and some of those red strawberries and bananas on it too. With almond shavings. Just point to what you want, and I'll buy them." I said. "You deserve them for being FIRST ROCK GIANT CLASS!" I said with enthusiasm. He literally hopped up and down in excitement. Oh yeah…the human girls would love him. "Yes! Yes! I forgive Fe-yo-nuh! I am much beddur now!" he said in his human speech. He hoisted me up, and we started running to the Nature Kaiju market. Him babbling excitedly about all of the new flavors of tarts. I rolled my eyes. Oh what would I do without Thrognar?

**~Review~**

**Plus…now as I was saying, Guest! Thank you for bringing up David BECUZ ME AND MY NEW BUDDY, RAINBOWMANIA ARE CO-WRITING A NEW STORY CALLED "Death by David," HE'S TWICE MORE EVILLER, TWICE THE CRAFTYER, AND WAAAY MORE SCARIER!...well to me anyway. No more child's play, and teasing for this guy. It takes place in a dimension between this story world, and the real world! NEW POWERS! NEW CHARACTERS! AND IS CENTERED BETWEEN OUR CHARACTERS THAT WE CREATED CALLED, HUNTRESS AND RAINDALAMI, (Not actually us we just made up a whole entire three dimensional character from our Pen Names! So…we're not that crazy…maybe…:/) Coming Soon, to a Fanfiction near you! Hope you like it…starts off silly…but gets….intense. In a whole new, and different world of Ooo (or Aaa) trust me when I say, it is like nothing that you've ever seen before! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Anyway, Questions? Comments about this Chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey ya'll, my bad for bein' all disappeary on ya, but two words…Science project! XP The one thing I absolutely despise about science class! It's the worst thing imaginable for procrastinators like me! X( Ah well…on with the story! :D**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~Marshall's Pov ~

I rock back in forth on the log, with a blanket on my shoulders, and a cup of steaming liquid in my hands. My hair is disheveled, well, more so than usual. I have bags under my eyes, and I'm pretty sure I look like a paranoid crazy person….but I'm not! THERE'S A DRAGON OUT THERE! AND IT'S NIGHTTIME! I sit there muttering to myself as I frantically look between the trees. I think I have a twitch too. The…humanoid…thing stokes the fire as he looks at me worriedly.

~Anonymous Pov~

I watch the strange boy as he mutters and rocks back and forth. I think Gelderon got to him a little too successfully. Poor lad. I found him just out in the woods. I saw how Gelderon glided towards the sandy dunes of the Light Kingdom._ Hmm, it looks once again, that a poor soul is about to get devoured._ I sigh. Gelderon likes to play with his meat. Make them assume that nothing is wrong, and then morphs into his true form. "OOOH MY GLOOOOBB!" I hear it echo across the woods after Gelderon's roar. I wrinkle my brow in confusion….that was _not _a regular Kaiju. What in the Kaiju realm is a Glob? Perhaps it is the meaningless babble of panicked prey. I turned around and started to walk. I did not need to hear the sound of ripping flesh…especially when it's not me doing it. I walk around collecting fire wood…I soon grew tired, and rested near an outcropping of rocks near a river, and fill my canteen as I relaxed…but what I didn't expect was a creature to come falling out of the sky. I choked on my water as I watched. Gelderon came tumbling after, but did not enter the ridge. I watched as the strange Kaiju tumbled down the outcropping. "AHHH SWEET GLOB O' MIGHTY SAVE ME!" it shouted.

It soon stopped shouting, and came tumbling near where I was. I worriedly walked over to the strange thing. It looked at me, as a deer would when it was cornered. Its pupils were dialated, it was shaking from fear, and its hands were curled in a helpless position on its chest. He soon set his restless eyes on me. "…Please don't eat me," it said. I looked on confused. What the Shadow realm just happened?!

I sighed. The boy was still frantically muttering to himself, as he looked around shaking, and rocking back and forth. He said his name was Marshall Lee. I opened my mouth to speak.

~Marshall pov~

I looked around. He was bound to get to me. It was only a matter of time before he comes crashing through the woods! And sucks out my eyeballs! I felt a twitch coming on again. "Hey," "GAH!" I shouted as I fell back. I returned my gaze to the Kaiju stranger. He looked on confused. "…I was just…gonna offer you some water…" he said slowly. I twitched again as I glared in fear towards him. "DON'T Mess with me man!...They're everywhere," I whispered in fear as I looked around the trees. He sighed and shook his head. He muttered something. Gelderon…who is Gelderon?! He took away the hot tea, and handed me a wooden cup filled with water.

"Perhaps you're not ready for caffeine filled tea. Try some water…we have to teach you to become calm, and whole once again…" he said weary. A bark of hysteria escaped me. "Calm? Whole?! I haven't been _calm_ or _whole_ SINCE I GOT HERE!" I yell defensively. He nodded. "Well, anger is one step closer to serenity…try to drink some water, it should help." He said slowly. I nodded and started to sip. Huh, I could do this. This was easy…all peaches and cream for this gu—A rustle and a hoot came from the woods! I spit out my water, "What was that?!" I ask as I frantically look around. The guy groaned and rolled his eyes.

~Fionna~

"And pecans! And juju berries! And-" I drowned out Thrognar, as he picked his choices of toppings. I paid the lady. She smiled. "You know darling, you don't have to be in your humanoid form we're all the same here!" she said joyfully extending her six ruby red arms. I nodded and pursed my lips. I somberly turned around and followed an eager Steven to the wooden tables. _Everyone but me. I can't change…not anymore. I would be arrested on the spot._ I sighed. Would I give to be in Kaiju form just one last time…it's like a need to stretch. And this human form is smothering…the only people who have ever seen me in both my creature _and_ Kaiju form, were Thrognar, My parents…and Alex…my best friend…

We sat down and Thrognar dove into his overly stacked tart…there was only so much that a pastry could take. I smiled lovingly, as he got whipped cream all over his face. He looked up and smiled as he licked his lips. I beamed at him, and took out a napkin. I gently wiped his face. Something then caught my attention behind his left ear…a Fire Dragon…it glided downward towards a target, and started to change into human form as it slowly descended. I growled low in my throat….Gelderon…"Fe-yo-nuh?" asked Thrognar. I returned my attention to his worried face. I smiled. "Oh, sorry sweety, I wasn't paying attention what were you saying?" I ask. He still looked worried. "You were growling…did me do something bad?" he asked. I shook my head furiously. "No! No! I was just wondering…" I fought for an answer.

"Why…Fire dragons could be sooo mean… I swear they are just _awful_, didn't one try to sabotage the annual Nature Creature parade?" I ask switching subjects quickly, while casting fleeting glances towards where Gelderon was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon. Steven nodded furiously. "Yeah! Yeah! This one time when me and Papa-" I blocked Steven out, as I watched how Gelderon morphed everything into human form, but kept his wings for as long as he could, gliding downward like some…twisted angel! I growled again. _But he's not an angel. He is everything BUT! I swear on my life we will kill him princess! _Said the cold and calculating voice. I sneered. For once I agree with her. I smiled as I returned my attention to Thrognar. I heard a distant flurry of words…but I couldn't make them out…they were too far away. I did manage to hear a roar. My anger flared as I heard yet another kill at the hands of Gelderon.

I continued to beam at Thrognar as he spoke…but if he would have looked closely enough, he would have seen the coldness behind my smile, and the murder in my eyes. One word repeated itself over and over in my head and the cold voice agreed and chanted along. _Revenge._ _Yes…Revenge indeed._

**~Review~ **

**Oooh I wonder what that guy did to piss Fionna off! :D Anyways, questions? Comments? But seriously nothing about the Gelderon guy, I honestly have no idea. All I'm getting right now, is that David might have a distant uncle….a Kaiju uncle….A Kauncle…Anyways, I wonder what he's up to Hmm?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Imma back! AND FIRST! TO ANSWER GUEST'S QUESTION AFTER CONSTANTLY REVIEWING THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER AGAIN! MARSHALL LEE IS A HUMAN IN THIS STORY! HE IS A HUMAN PEOPLE! AND WHOMEVER IS HAVING TROUBLE COPING WITH THIS, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO! THERE! SHEESH! Marshall is called the Vampire King, cuz they call his army an army of DEMONS, becuz they are intelligent and well organized. Becuz they operate best in stealth mode AT NIGHT. And Marshall is their LEADER. He is also very PALE. Has RED EYES…WELL, BURGUNDY THAT SHINE RED IN THE SUN. He lives in a BLACK CASTLE. And has POINTED TEETH. Hence the nickname, VAMPIRE-KING. He also SPILLS BLOOD MERCILESSLY. There….anyone else? Questions? No? Good. On with the story now. Let's see what David is up to! :D**

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

-David's Pov.

I walked to the mysterious patch of ash near the site where the supposed Marshall, and my precious Sapphire, Fionna disappeared. I rubbed the white, chalky substance between my fingers. The Hun King's soldiers' leader **(didn't think I'd bring **_**These**_** guys back did ya? Heh Heh, Imma shut up now.)**, was now my personal assistant. "Are you sure this is where you saw them?" I asked calmly. He nodded furiously. "Y-yes sir, I saw it with my own eyes, sir." He said between gasps. I chuckled silently. Such a traitorous crew, I'd be doing the new 'King' a favor by ridding this world of their filth. I sighed. Marshall the Fool, may have been my most hate worthy enemy…but he was a good King…and now this land has gone to shit without him.

I sighed, and growled angrily. That Slob, Hun King! He would rather spend the day, drinking, eating, and chasing servant women, than governing his land. Robberies, criminals, uprisings, towns being burned, and every horrid thing under the sun, including plague has broken out among the entire Kingdom, and with that along with mal nutrition, innocent people are dropping like flies, as he gorges himself like the fat, happy lunatic that he is…he literally EATS UNTIL HE VOMITS, THE PIG!…of course I was the only one safe…me and my lowly band of gypsies. As much as I hated to admit it, Marshall was the only one who could stop him. And then he abandoned his Kingdom to go chase after some girl! No…_my_ girl! Rage started to build as I clenched my fingers into fists. He's probably there right now! Spreading his filthy, little hands all over my rare jewel!I am going to _kill_ him!

I took a large breath through my nose. "Thank you Nigel…" I managed to squeeze out through clenched teeth. My trusted advisor Sage stood by watching me. She had a worn look on her face, as if she could read my mind like an open book. _No…You are letting your rage towards the Hun King, cloud over your better judgment of Marshall Lee. You must let Fionna choose her own path…what you truly need to worry about…are these slimy, two-timing rats. Sure they'll tell you the answers you need, but they will run back to the Hun King and tell him EVERYTHING in a heartbeat. These putrid Things will do anything for a quick buck, nowadays. Times are rough…you must get rid of them…permanently._

Sage's voice appeared silently in my head, once more. She has revealed her abilities many times before, but it still comes on as a shock. She has been inconspicuously advising me, without drawing any attention towards herself through telekinesis. And has been giving me advice throughout this entire journey. I barely nodded my head, as I traveled downward, deeper into the clouded ash circle. I saw a clump in the middle of it. I started to dust off the ash. "Now, I am afraid to tell you, that we will no longer need your services." I say darkly. With one final flourish, I unveiled two necklaces intertwined. I picked them up and started to examine them, with raised eyebrows. "W-what?!" yelled Nigel in disbelief. "Kill them," I said never breaking my expression. Two of my men started to drag them off into the woods. "I-I trusted you! You slimy son of a Bitch! I TRUSTED YOU!" He bellowed.

I suddenly became angry. I ran up to him and squeezed the sides of his mouth. It was so fast, that he stopped in mid rant. His now puckered face gawked at me, as his eyes widened. "…Then maybe you shouldn't chase valuable property…_my_ property…No one touches my Fionna…you can take it to your little 'King' when I'm through with him…and you two are _rotting in Hell._" I muttered darkly. He swallowed. His eyes wide, as they carried the shocked man off in silence, him too shocked to fight back. I regained my composer. "Are you alright David?" asked Sage as she came up behind me. I smiled. "Just fine, Sage. It appears that the poor soul, is more afraid of me, than he is of Death," I say smiling a toothy grin. She eyed me warily.

"Anyway, how do I get these things to work? I think this is what transported them there," I say handing her the necklaces. With one last searching glare, she took them, and examined them. The sides of her mouth pinched. She handed them back. "…It needs love, but I don't think you have any to spare." She said pointedly, but I did not get whatever message she wants me to know. I took them, and stepped a few feet away from the site. "…Oh, I think I can manage just fine. How do I make it work?" I ask. She shrugged, her eyes looked dark, and heavy, with her black mascara. "Just think…." She said simply. I took a moment to hesitate. And then closed my eyes. Flashes of Fionna came to my mind. Her laugh, her smile. I smiled softly, and threw the necklaces into the ditch. A medium sized portal appeared. Sage smiled and crossed her arms. "Only enough for three people. I'll stay here. You go." She said with a wave of her hand. I handpicked two of my crew to come along with me.

With one hesitant step, I inched towards the portal. The sheer power of the wind and light, made me squint in the afternoon. With one final hesitant step, I was in jumping distance. _…I have to go…for Fionna…she needs me. I just know it._ I jumped in, followed by two others. There were a few minutes of weightlessness in the blue vortex. I took a moment to admire the swirling Teals, purples, blues, and reds of the portal. The light at the end was approaching fast. Both of my crew fell, and landed hard and unceremoniously to the ground. They groaned. I simply flipped, and landed silently on the ground beside them. I looked up. It was already night in this strange new world. The night air whispered as it passed. I stared off into a glowing light blue hue, of an ocean across the sandy ground. The beautiful sight, suddenly reminded me of Fionna. I closed my eyes. "…Fionna…I'm getting closer." I whisper as my crew pick themselves up. "…And I will find you," I say glaring into the open sea.

**~Review~**

**So how do you like this chapter? Comment por favor! And to those who would rather sit, read, and follow, but NOT comment…(and you know who you are, I'm one of you! Ahem,) C'moooon Pleeaaaassee? Your support rocks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey IMMA BAAACK! Sorry been gone so long, ah what do u care? Half of u probably won't even read this so don't get snippy with me! Anyway, first off QUESTION ANSWERING:**

**Guest number, date 1/21/13: Fionna's Kaiju form is a wanted fugitive. Why? I won't reveal it yet. ^.^**

**Guest numberrrr I don't know: Is David evil or not?...well….that is one of the great enigmas of the age….why do leaves fall? Why do stars die, and then reform life?...What came first the chicken or the egg? All the questions that people are too lazy to answer…But! As Shakespeare once said, "There is no such thing as good or bad, but thinking makes it so." David….is a character carved out of tortured past, numb feeling, and all general neutrality…He gets what he wants when he wants it…so generally…he has never Wanted for anything, you know?...So when these…feelings…these feelings of**_** Want**_** for Fionna, take form…it's…it's like chaos inside his inner being! He doesn't know this feeling! LOVE? LUST?! WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES HIM….WANT! For the first time in his life he WANTS and can't HAVE what he wants without so much as a wave of a finger, he becomes instinctual, to fight like a savage for whatever he wants. He has been pushed over a ledge that he will never again return from….and it will only get worse….because you see guest…Insanity…is like gravity…all you need is a little push…..** **So is he truly evil? Or is he just a tormented ****being on the brink of insanity?... and that's all I have to say about that… **

**Now 2 brd to rite norm: he talks like a pirate because his group is basically a mix between a pirate and a gypsy. They steal and talk in their rough English accent, but they're Gypsies too. Okay? Everybody good? Great. Feel free to ask more questions. OH! AND! P.S. for the Guest who thanked me for answering their question last chapter? You know the person who said, Uh Oh, Fionna your stalker is Followiiiiiiiiiing yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, TOTALLY MADE ME LOL! YOU SERIOUSLY BRIGHTENED UP MY MOOD! XD .NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

~Marshall Pov~

I trudged behind the mysterious being. I finally calmed down….a little. 0_0….and opened up to the Kaiju realm. I also noticed how young this guy was. Not much older than Fi or me…I sighed…I miss my little rabbit girl…I glanced up as he stopped. I decided to make casual conversation, as he stopped to study tracks. "Hey you know, I never really asked your name," I started. He looked up and smiled. "It is Ignitus Flame. Banished prince of the Fire Realm. Do you mind if I ask, what species are you?" he asked hesitantly. He took a swig of water. I looked on confused. "Oh, I'm not a creature, I'm human." He choked on his water. His eyes became as wide as saucers. "A…A what?!" he asked in awe. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You know, a Human? Ten fingers? Ten toes? Can't change into a big…thingy…" I asked as I eyed a rock in my hand. He tried to hide his shock as he grinned frantically, and moved in front of me. "L-Let us, go collect some wood. Aye? I think I found some deerugon (Deer from the Kaiju land.) tracks leading north."

"It would make a hearty stew." I agreed. I then looked away wide eyed. _What the Hell, is a deerugon?_ He looked around frantically, as he loaded on pile after pile of dry sticks. "Sooo, what kinda…_animal_ are you from the fire realm I mean? My mom told me there were a bunch of different species from there. You got Insects, bird beasts, giant?"

"Fire dragon,"

"Of course," I say dryly as I slouch. I then drop the sticks…And run like Hell, OhmyGlob! OhmyGlob! OHMYGLOB! I hear a wisp of clothing, and something grabs my collar. "I'm sorry, were you trying to run away from me?" he asks sickeningly sweet, with a hint of sarcasm. I look at him frantically, and twitch. "A-pp-pparently N-not," I said my voice cracking. I then clear my throat and force myself to look at his calm expression. "So you gonna call your guy over there? Is that what you're gonna do?!" He looked up thoughtfully. THE ASSHOLE ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT! "I dunno…you're being QUITE the difficult one," he said calmly. I nodded in sarcastic understanding. "Oooh." I say. Then I smack my lips together and smile. "Well then," I say happily. I bite him and he lets me go, yelling in pain. I drop and roll. I see a cliff up ahead and make an insane cry of joy. "Freedom!" I shout…but then I feel a hand on my collar again. I turn around to see a very angry Ignitus. "Do you honestly think! That if I WANTED TO KILL YOU I WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY?!" He roared out.

I smiled softly as I looked up in thought. I'm going insane in this Kaiju Realm. "Hmm. Good point," I tried frantically to roll off the ledge, and he holds on by my collar. He rolls his eyes. "Marshall," he says annoyed. "What? Are you gonna 'make me cooperate?' Because let me tell you right now, I don't play nice, I swear when I first came here-" I continued to drone on about nothing, as he sighed and placed both hands firmly on the sides of my rib cage. "And surprise! He's a fricken DRAGON! So if you expect me to just crumple under pressure!-" He lifts me over his shoulder as my eyes widen as I droned on. "Whoa you're strong, I'm gonna do whatever you say! Because you are CARRYING my body like a sack of flour! So I'll-!" I continued to drone on as he carried me off. It's amazing how the Kaiju realm could make someone go completely nuts in only a matter of days.

~Fionna~

After I waved goodbye to Thrognar, I decided to sneak into the Light Kaiju kingdom…there was someone there who I needed to help me…someone who I could trust. I waited for the sentinels to walk, pause, turn, and walk. I quickly dashed through the gap, just as they turned. When they paused, I leaped over the wall with ease and grace. I landed silently on the other side. I dashed through the shadows, until I made it to the wild gardening area. The entire place was as flush a green, as a rainforest. Little temporary clay huts, with straw roofs served as shelter for those who worked their monthly shifts. You see, Light Kaiju bodies are very different from the flesh and bone of the other Kaiju. Our skin relates more to chrome, then it does to regular skin. And we don't walk, we hover low to the ground, and climb higher to simulate the image of flight. Our eyes are a range of glowing oval screens varying from blue, to yellow, to white. We have no mouths, but can still communicate easily, and be easily understood. I looked around for one specific Kaiju. Different smooth shapes flowed gracefully by, and I couldn't find her anywhere!

I hope she didn't transfer! I scanned the crowd. Ha! Found her! Alexandria Von-Holts! A.k.a, my best friend! She was a silver sleek, humanoid girl. With smooth curvy armor plating, chocolate brown metallic hair, and a human shaped head plated in silver, and a soft, slightly elongated jaw. Her ears petite and pointed, and her large almond shaped screen eyes, bright white. She whirred from the top of one building gathering objects, in a straight diagonal line to the bottom, to record data on a table. Back, and Forth, Back and Forth. Even though she had no eyebrows, or a mouth, or pupils, I could tell she was concentrating intensely. In whatever she was doing. I waited until she skidded to a stop and put her hands on her hips as she sighed. She resulted in walking leisurely to her tent. I followed her inside. I waited as she mixed test tubes full of liquid. I smirked fondly. She loves science.

I finally mustered up the courage to speak. "…H-Hey Alex," I said weakly. She gasped and dropped a beaker on the ground. It shattered and I winced. She paused for a moment, before slowly turning around to face me. Shock was lit all over her face. "…Fionna?" she asked in her unearthly Light form voice. I nodded hesitantly, and swallowed the lump in my throat. She took two small steps forward, not minding the broken and splattered contents on the floor. I smiled at her. She then ran up and hugged me. Her metal smooth and warm. I could hear her crying. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

**End….**

**~Review~**

**Once again, sorry guys! I will never be that lazy again! Anyway tell me what you thought! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

THAT IS IT! I'M PRESSING THE EMERGENCY BUTTON! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!

**CALLING ALL FIONNA THE KAIJU PRINCESS FANS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY LETTER SENT TO YOU FROM **

**HEADQUARTERS! I HAVE THE WORST CASE AN AUTHOR COULD HAVE!...WRITER'S BLOCK! I AM STUCK **

**BETWEEN TWO IDEAS! X( I NEED YOUR HELP! I WILL LIST SAID IDEAS AFTER A QUICK SYNONPSIS AND I **

**WANT YOU TO GIVE ME CLIPS TO USE IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! I'M DESPARATE! I HAVEN'T EATIN IN **

**THREE DAYS I'M SO STRESSED-NOT REALLY! **

**MARSHALL AND FIONNA ARE GOING TO ENCOUNTER A CERTAIN SPECIAL PERSON, WHO I CANNOT REVEAL **

**YET. THEY WILL GET ARRESTED ALSO. FIONNA….WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL LEAVE MARSHALL FISH **

**MOUTHED. I WOULD LIKE SOME IDEAS FOR LEADING UP TO THE REUNION BETWEEN FIONNA AND **

**MARSHALL LEE….YES….YOU ALL HAVE SEEN THIS COMING. SO SHOULD THEY GET ARRESTED? SHOULD I **

**PUT IN A FLASHBACK OF THE EVIL HALF DRAGON GUY BEFORE? OR AFTER THIS? WHAT WILL CAUSE THEM **

**TO **

**ENCOUNTER THE BAD GUY? SHOULD THEY DO THIS BEFORE OR AFTER GETTING ARRESTED? AND SHOULD **

**FIONNA'S BEST FRIEND REALLY BE HER BEST FRIEND? OR THE EVIL GUY IN DISGUISE?! I WILL NOT REVEAL **

**ANYTHING THAT YOU PUT UNTIL AFTER THE CHAPTER IS WRITTEN! PLEASE DON'T READ ANY OF THE **

**REVIEWS WHICH YOU PROBABLY WILL BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH AUTHORITY IN THE **

**FIRST PLACE. PLEASE! THE KAIJU REALM IS COUNTING ON YOU! QUICKLY BEFORE IT DIES IN THE HEARTS OF **

**THOSE WHO LOVE IT SO! X(**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes! Imma back! For those who want to lop off my head to try and see why I was gone soooooo long….meh….pm me later, Alright! LET'S REVIEW WHAT HAS HAPPENED SOO FAR! XD**

Fionna and Marshall Lee finally realized their feelings for each other. Marshall broke her heart…..maybe. They both went their separate ways into the Kaiju Realms and are slowly finding their way back to each other, David is on the prowl for Fionna. Fionna is a wanted fugitive foooooor, heh heh nice try. ^-^ and C.A.K.E. and Mochro are still NO WHERE to be found in this story! Now on with the show! :D

~Fionna's Pov~

I hugged Alex tightly, but it was sort of difficult with her smooth chrome body. "Oh my Glob, Fionna! Let me look at you! What are you doing here!?" she held me out by her arms with silver tears staining her glowing orbs. I beamed and hugged her again. Then Alex gasped. And she suddenly turned frantic. "Oh, my Glob! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ARE YOU MAD?! Quickly! We must get you someplace safe! They're still after you! We must!-" "Shhhh! Alex! I'm aware of the risk! I had to see my best friend again." I whispered as I tried to calm her down. She put both of her hands over her mouth and paced, well, hovered above the ground. "Oh no! This is bad! This is really really bad! Damn You Fionna!" she stopped pacing and faced me. "I helped you escape once! Barely! What makes you think I would be able to do so again!"

"They already put me on probation for three months! They're watching my house!" she then gasped again. "What if they've already seen you!" She quickly flew to the windows and proceeded to close the curtains and lock the doors while shouting "Oh, no Oh no Oh dear Grod no!" while she flew. I rolled my eyes. "Alex—" "Quickly! Put this barrel over your head! It'll shield your face!" she threw a wooden barrel over my torso and I was automatically cloaked in darkness. "Alex!" "Don't you worry Mistress Fionna! I'll pack you some food for the day's journey back to the mortal world! And whatever you found to bring you back! DESTROY IT!" "ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXX!" my sound waves vibrated off of the sound proof walls amplifying my voice. I tried to catch my breath as I lifted off the barrel, and threw it on the ground. I smoothed my hair as she looked on shocked.

I then smiled as the barrel cluttered to the floor. "….I'm not going anywhere…..I've got scores to settle." She recovered by a hair. "Scores? With whom?" "You know who." Her eyes widened in recognition….and she nodded. Her glare stern. "…..Yes….I suppose you do," I nodded once in gratitude. If there was one person that I could count on in the world….it was Alex A. Strotenoff. She hovered over to a cabinet and pressed her palm to the smooth surface. It glowed once, and opened with a slight hiss. Inside there were battle supplies. My heart warmed at the familiar setting. "You'll need a sword. Maybe from the Sea realm. To add to the whole opposites Irony I guess. Plus it will keep you from getting fried if used wisely. Some…hmm….what else? Ah yes!" she went from shelf to shelf collecting two sets of everything. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Two? Why two?" I asked. The pile of supplies clattered to the ground. She looked up and smirked.

"I'm coming with you….That son of a bitch killed my family too." I smiled. We both suited up. I started for the door. "No wait!" she put in. I turned around. "What?" I thought she would back down. She smirked as she knew exactly what I was thinking. We always had that special connection. The "Aqura" connection as our people would put it. She went to the wall and pulled a lever. I jumped back as an arc appeared where her living room used to be. My eyes widened. "Shall we get started?" she floated forward. "H-How long has that been there?" I asked shakily. She shrugged and grinned. "Yesterday," The arc closed behind us.

**Hey! I have ALOOOOT to make up for so THIS IS NOT THE END FOR TODAY! But tell me what you think so far! ~Review~ Plus…if you stuck with me for this long…..well…..You…..Viewer…..are one honorable chap…You are a great friend and inspiration to me….*tear* I salute you…okay bye now, imma write more. 0_0 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Onward with more violence! Oh and K.B.?...I'm judging you…. B( Now let's see what Marshy and Ignitus are up to! :D**

~Marshall's Pov~

Ignitus set me down a few hours ago, and I've been pouting like a two year old ever since. Ignitus was furious. "You stay here until I get back!...I need to gather all of my strength just to stop from killing you!" he yelled. He then pressed his fingertips to his temples and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils, and calmly walked away behind a couple of bushes. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to…..angrily….get started on lunch. I've always loved cooking. DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME! I CAN STILL PUNCH YA'LL IN THE FACE!...But there's this certain…..Euphoria to it. Days spent with my mom just baking, and identifying spices. Just…..hanging out.

She didn't have to go to work, or torture more beings. I actually had my mom. *****_**"Now Marshall, what is the perfect touch to add to any jumbo?" Eight year old me looked up in thought. It finally hit me. "Bay leaf!" I ran out into the garden as mom laughed good naturedly behind me. I soon came back with three of them. "Why only three mom?" I asked. She stirred the red, thick, bubbling mixture. "The leaves are very strong Marshall." She then glanced and smiled at me. "It's amazing how the smallest of things can make a big difference." She knelt. "Just like you Marshall…..someday," She caressed my face as I beamed. Warmth and gratitude flooded through my chest. She straightened slowly and ruffled my hair. "Now hand me that sausage over there. We add the bay leaves last. Oh dear! We also have to check on the garlic bread! Nothing like rancid breath to keep the annoying ones away right?" I laughed. She laughed too.***_

I sighed and stirred the pot. That was before the war…..before she shut me out of her life forever…..and eventually?...died. I smiled down at the red bubbling mixture, and reached into a hidden pouch. I sprinkled special spices over the Kaiju realm jumbo. Ignitus came through the brush. "What….is that delightful smell?" I smirked and handed him a wooden bowl. "You're in luck, lunch just got started."

~Anonymous~

I watched from the brush as they talked. The odd one scooped a ladle full of the substance into a bowl and handed it to the fire breather. I growled as they sat down chattering casually. I growled as my eyes glowed green. I moved off.

~Back to Marshall's Pov~

I took my first bite of my jumbo…..meh….not bad. I looked over to Ignitus who was eating it ravenously. My eyes widened. "Would you like another…uh…serv-" he scooped the ladle quickly and heaped another giant spoonful into his bowl. He looked to me with wild eyes. "…What is in this?! Is this some sort of Witch craft?!" I put my spoon in my mouth as I looked wide eyed left and right….anywhere but his crazy eyes. I finally made contact. "…..No…..it's Jumbo is it-" "Jumbo! WHAT IN THE KAIJU REALM IS THIS…..JUMBO?" He asked exasperated as he licked the spoon and started to slurp the substance noisily again. I scooted to the right a little bit. To give him some….space.

He finished off his third bowl, and went in for a fourth helping. "Spicy, yet tame! Thick and yet soup! Delicious! Thank You Marshall!" He hugged me tightly and I dropped my bowl wide eyed. I patted him on the back. "Hey, no problem bro….you got it…..please let go now," I groaned as I heard a crack. He let go and looked to me in amazement. "You must have trained with the finest Sorcerers to get this!" I refilled my bowl hesitantly. "No….just my mom," I said smiling fondly. He knelt on both knees in front of me. "What is in this?!" I shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just some chicken, some sausage, some shrimp. At least I think it was shrimp. It tastes just like it. Hey I borrowed some meat from that sack over there. Why do you carry a meat sack with you? Anyway, I chopped it up, took some spices growing around here. Very fertile soil. Richer flavor." I said with another casual shrug. "Peppers, to give it some kick, and some tomatoes with water, and voilà….Jumbo," I looked down as I thought of my mom once more….

Ignitus burped. "Well, I don't know about you, but for a crazy guy, you're one helluva cook." He smiled contentedly. "I think you've just weaned me off of raw meat." My eyes widened. "Uh…..thanks….I guess." He leaned forward and gazed at me. Smiling slyly. Thinking. I shifted in my seat. "So why'd you do it?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" he leaned back. "Go all crazy and try something dumb." I swallowed as I thought back to running from the dragon, and making a dive for the cliff to get away from this _other_ dragon. I shrugged and swallowed. "I don't know, I was just…" "It's a girl isn't it?" I chocked and coughed noisily. I snapped my gaze to him. "What?," I snapped a little too loudly. Ignitus smiled in triumph. "Well, just that usually when a guy does something stupid once….well…he can't help it, he's a guy. But when he does something stupid twice it's usually to impress a girl," I was stuck between flabberghasting and laughing in disbelief. "No! It's….not….it's Not to impress Any girl!" I got up and took both bowls. Just to walk. His smile turned into a grin. "Ah, so she's a pretty girl isn't she?"

I quickly washed the bowls in the stream. My cheeks red. "No she's not!" he leaned forward. "Ooo, protective body language Marshall, she must be breathtaking." I felt as if I were falling, and landing straight into my stomach. Which then started to boil like a cauldron full of fire. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no girl. Just me." His grin faltered. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you?" I looked away. Shame started to creep its way up my spine and prickled in my brain. His grin disappeared. "Oh….you had a falling out….didn't you?" I swallowed and packed up our gear. "We should get moving. There are still monsters on our tails. If we move fast, we should get to the Forest Kaiju realm before nightfall," my voice cracked into a whisper on the last word. I didn't realize that I was heading in a big circle. Until I spoke the words out loud. He was following Me. Not the other way around.

"…..Marshall." I stopped but didn't turn around. He put a strong hand on my shoulder. "….We'll find her…..That's why you were leaning towards the Forest Realm wasn't it?...You're looking for her." I turned to him. He had a calm and stern expression on his face. "I…..I didn't realize," I closed my eyes. "Marshall. Love, isn't just conscious you know. Whoever has you, has your entire being. Your whole world. Doesn't matter if you keep denying it. If you love her, then you'll always come running." He said with a smirk. It then died away. "It's how Fate works. Even if you're separated by a thousand miles," he said lifting his hand from my shoulder. He demonstrated with both of his hands. He intertwined his fingers. "….If you truly want this girl…then you'll always come smashing back together….No matter what," I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. I know tears when I feel them. I took a deep inhale to try and push them down.

"Thanks man," I whispered as I looked at the ground. He smiled and patted my back. "Anytime….." He started to walk ahead of me. "You can pay me back by giving me All of your recipes. And….what the shadow realm? Becoming my personal cooking slave for life…..forever," He added. I grinned and started to walk beside him. Glad that the tension between us was gone. "We'll have to cut across the diggers field. Hope you don't mind." He said. I looked on confused. "Diggers field? What's that?" He winced. "Uh, they're sorta like a….Big…..Drill-worm hybrid type…..thing…the size of a bus….." I nodded. Amazing how little surprised me now. "Yeah. They hunt underground. Through sensitive spots. Think…..land Mines…that eat you," he said waving his hands in emphasis. I gulped. Then laughed.

"Well you'll be able to tell which ones are which because of your super sensitive hearing and smell! Haha…..Right?" He didn't answer and continued walking. "Uh…..Ignitus?...Dude seriously?" I jogged a little to catch up with him.

**Aaand ~Review.~ Not done yet, but always love the support! :D Seriously! Tell me what you think! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Ya'll! My bad for not updating sooner…ack…..Projects to do, :P So! Anyway, on with the story. Let's see what C.A.K.E. and Mochro are up to! :D **

~Anonymous Pov~

I open my umbrella and shade myself as I gaze, for the fifth time that night, at the spot where our David, Marshall, and Fionna disappeared to the Kaiju Realm. I sigh and shake my head. The fool. I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I smile softly as the wind caresses my face. "…Hello C.A.K.E. darling….Mochro," I greet courteously without breaking my gaze across the smoking crater. I hear C.A.K.E.'s voice first. "….Sage….where's Fionna?" she asks gravely. I sigh. "C.A.K.E. ….you know I cannot answer that-" "Is she safe!" she demands, I hear tears in her voice. I close my eyes, and wait….gathering a blurry image of Fionna in my mind's eye….she's breathing…..and currently not in pain….at least not physical pain…..she still misses Marshall Lee.

"….She is….currently missing the boy…but otherwise…Unharmed." I say hesitantly. I hear C.A.K.E. sob in relief. Mochro stomps out comforting words. I tune them out solemnly. "F…Fionna is….Lucky….to have people who care about her, so much." I swallow as I hear C.A.K.E. cry silently. "I wish that….Some people that I've watched over….had someone like you…and Mochro…C.A.K.E.," I mutter softly. I finally walk over to her. I kneel down to her level. "With your love, C.A.K.E. may the Fates favor You and Fionna," I whisper with a hopeful smile. She looks up. I straighten. "I will go to the Kaiju Realm. But remember. I cannot interfere, nor be responsible for Fionna's fate…..are you willing to take this burden C.A.K.E.? I will not be able to help her out of any situation…" I look gravely towards her small face. "….Nor will You…."

Her expression hardens into something that I have not seen, in a very long time…Conviction. She grabs my hand. "Just bring her back," she whispers. I give her a genuine smile. "…Don't worry…I'll do you one better," I hold out one delicately manicured hand, and C.A.K.E. hesitantly grabs it. We teleport as my voice fades with the dying wind. "…I will bring you to her,"

~Fionna Pov~

Alex and I have been crawling forever in this damp, dark tunnel! "Aleeeex! How long have we been Craw-hawliiiing!" I ask in a whiny tone. Alex looks to her internal clock. "…..Ten and a half minutes," I groan in exasperation. "I don't wanna crawl anymooore! DARK ENCLOSED SPACES ARE FOR DISGUSTING DARKNESS KAIJU!" I snap like a three year old hatchling. She sighs. "Look…if we stop now, then we will be trapped in here and we will both die of lack of proper oxidation levels, in other words…Suck it up!" I groan again, and sigh. "Fine," We stop for a quick rest in a slightly roomier passage way.

She folds her legs into the lotus position and takes out a few dried beef strips. We split them, and each take out a bottle of water. It wasn't until I inhaled the wonderfully salty aroma, that I realized how famished I really was. My stomach growled. I bit into one. Alex was silent for a few moments as I bit and swallowed. Washing it down with the semi-sweet flavor of Kaiju water. "…So….Fionna….tell me about this, partner of yours you traveled with," she asked casually. I stopped in mid bite, and narrowed my eyes at her perfectly shaped, unchanging ones. I knew that tone of voice…that was her "Prodding for information that I know your hiding" voice.

"Why do you ask?" I asked slowly. She shrugged. "Just curious. You haven't spoken a word about them since we got here," I had to be careful about this. "Is that a problem?" "Not if you don't want it to be," "Look, he's not worth mention-" "He?" she asked slyly. Her delicate elfin lips lifted into a tiny smile. I wince and curse silently. So much for being careful. "Yes," I snap quietly. Her grin broadened, revealing straight white teeth. "….Is he cute?" "Moving on then," I said quickly, scooting ahead. She had to hurry to catch up. Good. Served her right for poking for information. "But what about our beef jerky?" she asked sickeningly sweetly. "Lost my appetite," I growled. She laughed silently. "You still haven't answered my question," "He's butt ugly," she laughed again. "I can tell you're Lyyyiiing," she said in a high sing songy voice. "Can it! Ya ball of aluminum foil," I sneered. She just laughed….a few minutes of silence.

"…..Can't wait to see this looker," "Alex!" I snap. "Okay, I'll stop," she giggled. I rolled my eyes. The sooner we get out of here, the better.

~Marshall Pov~

Ignitus hasn't said a word about where we were going for the past ten minutes….This is Bad….This is Really Really bad. I can practically here the 'Eminent Doom 'soundtrack from here! "Ignitus come on man! What did you just say about Diggers man?!" he stayed silent. We walked until we came across a clearing of rich, wet soil….and….nothing…else. I swallowed. Everything was deathly silent. Ignitus took a deep breath and hesitantly started to walk. I looked behind me, with the strangest feeling that I was being watched…..and walked. I wove around the eerie looking holes. As big as a barn is wide. Ignitus on the other hand, trudged through the muck without so much as an inch of stealth. Which was very different than the Ignitus I knew. He was always careful. "Ig's why aren't you-?" "No Point," he sniffed the air and growled. "…They already know we're here," I looked around warily. Wondering just 'Who was They?'….the ground rumbled once. I swallowed grimly.

'…And just How many stabs will kill It...or Them.' My hand itched to touch my axe, but I didn't draw it. A ripple to the east. As if a giant creature surged to break through, but decided against it. I listened intensely. The ground gurgled, the sound of something draining down a sink. A shudder. The sound of a tired groan. Ig drew his weapon a hair split second before I did. Something that simulated a Whale call. The rippling of the earth as the giant lump surged closer. It went under once more, but I know one thing for sure. It's heading straight for us. It's whale call was answered by another. The ground shook. "Brace Yourself!" snapped Ig. Right before the ground exploded right under our feet.

**Not the end! I'm posting One More today! But ~Review~ Por Favour, :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aight, On wid da action, :P**

~Marshall Lee Pov~

Ig's and I ducked quickly as loose earth and rubble cascaded down on us. Most of it stuck on my clothes. "Marshall! We have to ge-!" He was interrupted by an inhumane shriek. We ducked as something enormous crashed back into the earth where we once stood. I couldn't see through the vibrating dirt and loose rock. "Igs!" I coughed as dust entered my throat. "Igs!" he yanked me to the side, just before another creature burst through the soil. "Marshall!" he snapped. The ground shook. "We have to get out of here!" More rubble and loose rock showered us. I coughed. "No way Man!" The ground shook again. "This place has been kicking my ass since the moment I got here!" Another crash, "I'm tired of runnin away like a-!" I coughed hoarsely. "Pussy willow!" We shifted as the ground beneath us crumbled, we landed on a couple of boulders. Ignitus smirked.

"Aye, lad!...You may have the skin of a newborn infant! But the heart of Dragon!" He slapped my back, and I had to suppress a groan of pain from the force. I winced. "Thanks," I whispered hoarsely. He grinned and I forced a smile. He stood up and pulled out his sword. "TO ARMS!" with a hearty laugh he leapt back up the slope. I looked to him annoyed. And started to scramble back up myself. I knelt to catch my breath when I finally caught up with him. "DUCK!" He leapt out of the way, and I followed him, I wheezed noisily. He shook my shoulder! "LOOK ALIVE MARSHALL!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Wouldn't it be better if we looked dead?! Cuz I'm pretty sure that's what these things are after right now," I yelled over the noise hoarsely. There was another mighty bellow, before the thing dove back underground with another shudder of earth.

~Fionna Pov~

The ground's been vibrating for the past ten minutes. Water from the plants roots kept dripping on my head, while an annoying little white noise known as Alex's voice kept irritating me from the other end! "C'mooon, just tell me what he looks like!" "I swear to Shadowland! Alex! If YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FEEDING HOLE-!" Alex shushed me, and looked up. I followed her gaze, loose gravel bits started to fall from the ceiling. "…What is goin' on up there?" she asked. My anger faded into a fearful awe. "I don't know…but I'm afraid if we don't get out of here, soon…we're gonna find out," With one look at each other, we started to crawl double time towards the exit.

~Marshall Pov~

We knealt in preparation. "One….Two…Three!" I shouted. We dove as the thing leapt out of the ground, and crashed again. Ignitus tried to catch his breath. "What are we doing exactly?!" Another crash. "We're looking for the pattern!" rubble rained down as the thing searched for us shrieking and wailing. Thundering crashes shook the ground. "The pattern?!" shouted Igs, covering his head as loose dirt rained down, some got in my eyes and I hissed. "Yeah! If we could time!" A crash, "Just Right!" the ground shook. Ignitus slowly smiled. "We Could kill it when it comes up! Brilliant! I'll cause the distraction!" I nodded. "Great! Wait…What?!" He bounded away once more, and was practically straight above the beast. "Come on ya Over grown Sausage!" He picked up a rock and I watched as it turned a smoldering redish yellow, and caught fire. He threw it and it landed in the creature's eye.

It shrieked in anger. Ignitues laughed right before it started to chase him around the field, swimming through the earth, and breaking the through every other time…..I looked from my position with lowered eyelids. "…I knew it….He's crazy," I unsheathed my axe, and ran to a closer position.

~Fionna Pov~

We crawled until the passageway widened. We were crawling, then able to scoot along, then shuffle along, then full out run. Rocks, Dirt, and worms fell on us. Alex squealed Ews! While I rolled my eyes. We came to a ledge. I stopped, and looked down frantically. There was a door down there, "Alex! I think I've found a way out through the sludge!" she gagged. "I'M NOT GOIN' DOWN THERE!" I shrugged. "Either, your gears or your life," I jumped, knowing that she would follow. She scrunched her tiny pointed nose, dusted with darker chrome freckles, and leaped in.

~Marshall Pov~

I looked from my perch on a rock, examining the scene through my spy glass, I watched the creature swim, launch, crash. As it chased Ig. I could Almost decipher it's pattern, if I just had a little more time! I finally got a good look at the ugly thing, though. It looked like a gigantic, Fat, green Silk worm-caterpillar, with sharp, loose jagged teeth, and what appeared to be, no eyes. I started to time it. "One….Two….Three…Four," Breaks through soil. "Five….six…seven…eight," down it went. I tested it again just to be sure. "One…Two….Three….Four," Breaks "Five….six….seven….eight," Crash. I launched from my hiding space, and started to concentrate on counting, as I ran alongside Igs. Who was grinning and running like a lunatic.

" 'Ello Marshall!" He leapt over a fallen boulder as the ground shook. "Come to join in the fun?!" "You're a psycho who Seriously needs therapy!" shockwave "But we'll worry about that later! Right now we've got to kill this guy!" the earth shuddered. "When I count to Four! He will break the surface again! We have to be-!" I was cut off by the sound of metal being kicked in. I snapped my gaze towards the rocky cliffs, assuming it was another caterpillar-beast. But no. I saw what looked like a metal door being kicked in.

~Fionna Pov~

"Come! On!" Alex kicked the door over and over again, as the ground continued to fall apart above us. I sat with my legs crossed, as I stared to her, annoyed. She kicked it over and over again. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. I pushed her to the side. "Stand back," I cracked my hands above my head, and cracked my neck. I kicked the door, and it flew out, revealing blinding sunlight, that was interrupted by bits of soil raining down on the exit. "C'mon!" I shouted. I crawled through, quickly.

~Marshall Pov~

The earth crumbled and rocked beneath our feet as the creature drew closer. "What is that?!" shouted Ignitus. He almost tripped so I grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "I don't know!" I shouted back, "Well! Take a look then!" he shouted as the creature shrieked in angry frustration. I ran as I tried to pull out my spy glass and run at the same time. It was stuck in a strap. "Almost…Got it…." I muttered determinedly. I looked to the cliffs again, and saw a glimpse of blonde hair…I screeched to a halt. Wide eyed. The figure grew a slightly tattered red and black dress. Almost the same as mine, but not quite. Only if they came in a pair…..the figure grew long beautiful legs, and that….same green worn out satchel. She pulled out another figure made of silver metal. The ground shook as the creature dove again…I didn't care. The figure snapped her gaze around…revealing that face I've grown to love. "….Fionna," I whispered.

I was vaguely aware of muffled sounds and explosions around me, I didn't so much as move my gaze. She and the other figure hurried down the cliff with a shout. Heading towards us. Her tanned golden skin, and shining blonde hair did nothing but remind me, of how much she has become my Sun. Overshadowing every girl I have ever met. And the Moon that makes me howl with delight. And the Stars….And everything I live for….I smiled softly to myself in awe….."She's Alive," I whispered. I haven't realized that that had been eating me from the inside out, until sweet relief blanketed me. I hear muffled shouts. Fionna drew a sword that glinted in the light. "MARSHALL LOOK OUT!" Igs dragged me out of the way, right before the creature crashed into the earth where I once stood.

I panted. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU DAFT?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" He slapped me but I barely felt it. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND DO YOUR JOB!" I managed to shake myself out of my stupor and everything came back into focus. Along with the teeth shattering explosions around me. I stood up determined. "Right, The creature resurfaces every four seconds and comes crashing down every eight! That leaves a narrow window for us to strike the creature!" I tilt my gaze to the cliffs. "Fionna and help are on the way! We have got to move Now!" his expression softened to shock before I pulled him to his feet and pushed him. "Go Now!" The earth shuddered beneath our feet,

~Fionna Pov~

"Alex! Hurry up! That Gorzanian Digger is wrecking the field!" I leapt and slid down rocks as I made my way towards the action. "Alex hurried behind me!" I caught a glimpse of two figures below. "ALEX! THERE ARE CIVILIANS!" "I know! I see them! One is a fire Kaiju! The other is!..." she paused. I looked to her as gravel fell over my head. "The other is what?!" she sagged. "…I don't know," she whispered quietly. I'm just about to comfort her when the earth shudders again. I start to run again. "Describe it! Maybe we could figure it out from there!" Alex panted as she stared at the two figures, switching to magnified vision. "Um!...Okay!...I think it's a He! He's…..average height! So not a Nature Realmer! Dark hair! Perhaps he's Darkness Realm!" My eyes searched the ground determinedly as I listened. "Anything else!" I asked.

Alex took a pause. "Um!...it's sort of blurry but!...He is wearing Foreign Clothes! Red and Black! Perhaps a Fire Realm gypsy! Or something!" I kept running. "Apparently an Axe!" I stopped. I turned to her. "What?" Alex looked exasperated. "An, an Axe! A big Red Axe! He has pointy teeth and a Big red Axe!" I turned to the figure slowly. My eyes welding up with tears of disbelief. A familiar voice shouting orders. "….Marshall,"

**And that's it for today. Don't worry, I'll definitely continue tomorrow! I'm on a role and I won't take as long as last time! Please, ~Review~!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, so…I know I haven't been updating recently, but I decided to wait to the end of the school year to start writing again, that way im not overwhelmed with last minute projects and promises to you guys. I'm sorry. And I apologize if any of you would be mad, but it is greatly understood. I've been going through some rough times right now…This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tom Damion, who recently passed away in a car accident. He was my one friend. But where there is death, there is life. A new friendship started actually. Because this Chapter is also dedicated to my friends, Kinabooextraordinare, or KB as we call her. Rainbowmania, who has also informed me to apologize for our recent Death by David, it was sort of a crazy time too, and we will….also be rewriting that as well. Also to BlackStarDeciever, Luke, or Brenda as he prefers. Who is like a brother to me and they all…they all have been sticking by my side these past hardships….And I ask…if there's anyone out there who cares, to reach out…..and to open your minds and your hearts….to never forget the boy that has opened mine. He was the one who came up with the idea for this story actually. Me and him together and he always looked forward to reading them. I hope that you would too….Thank you everybody who reviews this. Because that reminds me…that in some way. His memory is not forgotten. And because of you…his memory, will never be forgotten….I want you all to do me a favor. And just go to your friend or loved one who's there. To just do this thing Tom and I always did. Touch there shoulder, smile and say 'I see you' because at the end of the day they know. That someone like you cares for them as I have for my best friend. For I will reach out to all of you, touch your shoulder, and say I See You. For the kind and welcoming people that I've come to look forward to seeing. All over the world. I ask you to reach out, and do the same, for me. To let me know that you know…**

**And now….without further disruptions…I will continue the story for all of you. I see you,**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, let's blow this son of a bitch,**

~Fionna Pov~

Stuck in a moment of pure shock, I finally snapped to my senses. I shook my head and peered down towards M-Marshall…and the Fire Kaiju. Alex looked at me strangely. "…Fionna?" I double timed it down the slope raising my sword high with a battle cry. Alex called after me frantically trying her best to weave around the rocks to catch up to me, I didn't know what I was doing…hell…I didn't even care that much really, I just knew that I had to save Marshall.

~Marshall Pov~

I looked from our hiding spot when I heard the battle cry. The creature dove, and didn't come back up. I looked to Fionna charging downhill, when the rumbling began again, this time more dormant, I looked down to see a familiar wave start to ease through the mud. I trailed its path. Heading straight towards…."Fionna," I whispered. Ignitus looked at me confused. "Wha-?" but I was already gone.

~Fionna Pov~

"FIONNA!" Marshall called frantically. His voice cracking with a mix of desperation and fear. He started to run towards me full speed. I slowed to a jog and smiled with tears in my eyes. He was in hearing distance. "Marshall, I-" "FIONNA LOOK OUT IT'S A TRA-!" I felt the ground leave my feet dirt and bits flew past my vision in slow motion. I saw a giant maw filled with sharp teeth that I knew would tear me to bits just as soon as gravity started to take its toll. At that moment I saw a flash of something, all I could think at the moment was how shiny it was…

~Marshall Pov~

At that moment I didn't think, I just knew what I had to do. All in that span of four seconds. One….My expression turned grim…Two….I launched myself into the air, shielding Fionna….Three….While we fell, I drew her sword from her hand it glinted in the sunlight with a promise of carrying out its mission…..Four. Time sped up. We tumbled to the ground as the monster shrieked, I held up the sword as it landed. I felt metal meeting the soft flesh of its under belly. My fist seeped into the blood. I held back bile. The creatures heart slowed with the sword pierced through it. I felt its pumping beats grow farther and farther apart. It gave a slow gurgle and tilted back. Its eyes dilated as I retracted the sword from its body. It fell to the ground with a muffled thump. Dust flew in the air as I stood panting. Glaring down at the creature that fell at my hand. Because for the first time, I had something worth protecting. I turned around to find her gaze settled on mine.

~Fionna Pov~

I watched as the shadow stabbed the creature with a metallic sound. My sword, that's what it was. The creature fell to the ground with a low mumbling gurgle. The figure was bathed in sunlight as he gazed down. I smiled softly. Trauma. That's what was keeping me so calm!...But I couldn't think about how to snap back to reality for a moment. I gazed at this boy that just saved my life. The light glinted off of my knight in shining armor….he was beautiful. He turned around.

~Marshall Pov~

For a while I just stared at Fionna. Smiling at me as if in a daze. Her golden blonde hair fanned out underneath her, posing as a goddess in mid rest could only accomplish. Of course that pose was completely coincidental, but she looked so surreal and delicate. Gazing up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I felt my expression soften, but I managed to kneel. "Fionna, are you hurt?" she shook her head slowly gazing up towards me with such a delicate smile on her flawless face. She seemed to glow with an aurora of warmth. "Fionna?" I asked. I took her hand delicately, she slowly raised the other from her slim stomach, and caressed my face, my pulse quicken as I blushed. She started to moan softly, making quick words that didn't find enough strength to leave her tongue. "Fionna are you hurt, please answer me." I asked desperately. She whispered softly. Her voice high and barely audible, "…Beautiful….knight…saved me…You came for me Marshall….you came for me," she whispered on the brink of tears as she smiled gazing past me into some wonderful vision of her own. I shushed her quietly and urged her to rest. I wiped a tear cascading down her face.

"Of course I would, I will never leave you," she closed her eyes moaning. I never took my eyes away from her beautiful face. "…..my love." I kissed her forehead and gently lifted her off of the ground, Her head rolled into the dip of my neck. Golden hair falling over her beautiful face. She seemed to glow brighter, or that was just me, hardly believing that she was there in my arms once more. I inhaled and turned around. Two Kaiju stared open mouthed and wide eyed as I walked through the dust. The girl made of silver dusted herself off as she cleared her throat. She beamed at me. "Hello!...You must be Fionna's boyfriend,"

~Marshall Pov~

I turned the….goat?...over the fire spit. Juices dripping into the fire with a hiss. I stuffed it earlier with fresh herbs, glazing it with homemade broth that I also threw together. The girl Kaiju gazed at me, her smile never leaving her face as she shook her head. Fionna, who woke up a few hours ago, sat with a blanket over her, gazing at the full moon. I smiled friendly towards the girl. She just smiled. "So….hero man cooks too?...Absolutely fascinating what is your name hon?" she asked crossing her legs. I blinked. "Um….I," I winced as she tilted to the side, her chrome features casting a piercing light. Her smile faded as she looked at me apologetically. "Oh….I'm sorry, might as well, right?" I watched as her feet became duller, and then morphed into black boots, her legs into black pants, her silver torso replaced with a tan colored shirt, her skin into a rich caramel brown, and her hair turn black.

She opened her eyes that were now a pretty hazel color with golden specks. She smiled a bright straight white teethed smile. And tilted her head. "….Tada," she chuckled a little. I gazed at her in awe, and then flicked my gaze to Fionna. Could she do that too?...If so….then what does she….look like? Her gaze followed mine to Fionna and the girl grinned. "Welp! Anyways, hey Stranger, The name's" she made various four note harmonial chimes and clicks. I gazed at her slack jawed, the sounds were mesmerizing. They made me picture silver light, liquid silver pouring off of iridescent leaves and dripping slowly to the ground in small river like pools. They stopped. She smiled and crossed her legs. "But! For those who don't share the ancient tongue of the Native Light, Everybody just calls me Alex," My head was nodding off, so I straightened. Clearing my throat.

"Well, pleasure to meet you….Alex. Your name is very pretty. Most certainly fits your Kaiju…uh….form," she looked away in mock shyness. "Thank You, you're so sweet," I nodded and turned my back on them wide eyed as I sliced the meat. Am I ever going to see Normal again? Does a word like that even Exist for me anymore?! I recovered quickly and gave my first plate to a twitching Ignitus. His fingertips pawing the air in anticipation. I handed it to him and he swallowed the damn thing whole. "…Okie," I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips, handing the next plate to Alex. And then one to Fionna. It was still very awkward between us. Each of us blushing and turning away from each other. I know what I said, and She knew what she said. But did she hear what I said? Or did we just….know? I plopped down into an adjacent log. I gazed up at the stars, smiling softly.

**Hang on you guys…not done yet but…tell me what you think, ^-^**


	29. Chapter 29

**IMPORTAAAAAAAAAAANT READ THIS FIRST! YEAH! IN BOLD! Okay first sorry for not updating! I've been working on my real life script it's called Sympathy. It's really cool, Post Apocalyptic, Actiony, Sci-fi, Aliens, s'lot of fun. LOOK FOR IT, PROBABLY IN A YEAR OR TWO IN THEATRES. Okay! Second! THE REALLY REALLY IMPORTANANCEEEE! I'm working on NEW FANFIC and I NEED YOU…..TO VOTE. HERE ARE THIS WEEKS CANDIDATES, (and yesh, ill be working on this too, although I'm reaaaaaally getting tired it should be over soon, imma drifter….can't stay Glued to one place for very long chico's,) Okay! So! Back to the candidates!**

**FIRST ONE: ….A Surfer Girl/ Radical Surfer Boy story. NO GIRLINESS I PROMISE. About a chic that surfs for money for…well….Any cause. A boy who…uhhhh….I dunno, works at the nearby shop. She teaches him how to…uh…surf? I guess? MUCH better than this crappy summary! I swear to glob! All I have in mind is the ending when they almost get drowned, hehe :P But she gets saved….okay… A Fiolee, Maybe a Fumball, YOU decide, Although I seriously don't like Gumball which is why he aint in this sh-tory, buuuut more pairings means more customers….so…. *shrugs* whatever, your choice, *coughmarshallrules***

**SECOND: …..An underground Fight club sh-tory. NO GIRLINESS FI HAS TATTOOES FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! Should be some fun to write, A LOT shorter than this, by maybe, like…make it twenty or so chappys. But I'll make it longer if you promise to be nice to me, *bats eyelashes* DEFINETELY FIOLEE, and NO…PUNK…ASSEDNESS. NOT for the faint of heart…probably make it T or above, for this is not your Modern violence. An orphan chic. Fights underground….in New York…She works for money, but uh….heh heh….s'not to feed no orphans I crap you not, *chuckles elbowing nearest person,* Am I Right?...No?...Mystery boy keeps coming in….Winning fights…disappears without a trace, Every time. She gets Ticked off…because, What the Glob that's my Feeding Hole Money! Confronts….and they become a….."reluctant pair"…..OF PAIN! Dare I say more?**

**THIRD: PIIIIIRAAAAATES!...LALALAAAA! Im inna mood. Swash buckling Dame who travels the high seas in Search OF….you guessed it! CARL!...just kiddin Adventure you silly goose pies, :P But she picks up A….Very Peculiar crew…who guess what? Are All Captains of themselves! They search for the one captain that keeps gronking up their ships and leaving them shipwrecked to be picked up by Fionna, WHAT THE FLIPPIN GLOB?! Alotta Arrogance, Fighting, Violence, Laughs (for me but im crazy) and UN…FORSEEN (…s'probably forseen) BY ANYONE! (…maybe a couple a people will get it…it's uh…..it's complicated, 0-0)**

**WHICH BRINGS US TO FOURTH!: A wandering Nomadic gurl, who's a little…uh…clueless…finds herself in India and discovers a guy that assumes he's stuck with her, but soon…New realization occurs….PLUS HE'S LIKE A PRINCE AND HE'S LOADED AHAHAHA! But let's not get into money here, u-u *sets fire to a bag of gold* c= sorry you can't have any! FionnaxFlame Prince shipping, -.- Yeah YOU know it is, *points* I know, I saw it! -.- NO Vampyre can survive in one of the hottest, humid, and sunniest places on Earth! -.-"…*cries silently over Marshall shrine* But anyway, I'm crazy…so… *scratches neck wincing awkwardly,*….yeah,**

**WHICH BRINGS US TO AHNUMBER FIVERRR!: BAM! FINAL ROUND, LEVEL, GAME…OVER!...*ahem*…s'quirk….but anyway! A (you guessed it…guy, :/ or gal!) Is Sent to a Crazy home because his parents are worried cuz he/she's life is WAY too…..oddly….boring and dull….he's just not normal…But neither are his parents, I mean…they're the ones that ruined it what with HIM HAVING TO SORT SHADES OF GRAY FOR THE FURNITURE. But his school counselor calls it in, and he's tossed into crazy central, where they meet the practically most FUNNEST, CRAZIEST, RADICAL (whomever gal….if you let me do Finn, -.-) Who CHANGES his life around Forever, and he or she….realises that maybe life can be a little sweeter…..when you have a crazy person on your back…stroking your hair…which is weird. Ahem….*sniff*…so..uh…yeah….ITS A FinnxFionna tale, s'no changing that.**

**And you know, some of you guys wonder….why I write the way I do. And it's because of this. I want Each…and Every one of my stories…to take the reader Someplace exotic, and different, and…well….new…on an Adventure. And yeah, Maybe I might do an Aaa or Ooo story thingy or whatever, but seriously…come on guys…..Don't change the website into a humdrum of the same old. I mean, don't we come here to write? Are we not all….Imagination run? Creative flow through our blood? Meet new people from All over the World….and just….Settle on what the show intended? No. The point of this website is to take a character that you love, ….And go find a new Adventure…you dig what I'm sayin? **

**I mean just read some of these stories, They're expected, boring, and some are just Starting to blur I can't be the only one who thinks that!….but Some of them….Some of them? That's what stories are supposed to be….An Adventure, you know? And I'm not talking to You obviously. I mean look at me, My first story isn't that good to me, I'm not normal and considered a strange freak, I shake it off. **

**But The only way to get better, is to rise up and try again. And Learn. It's up to us to change that…..but what do I know?...Maybe I'm just an old fashioned girl who never fit in, because she believes in Magic and creating Her Own….but isn't that the reason why we Are writers and readers? A new Adventure? Make the path or Walk it? Open your eyes. See the world as….as…They see it, BE something new….You All have potential to be the most….Wonderous writer I've ever seen. **

**And Maybe someday…who knows?...Maybe it'd be My honor or some inspired other kid's honor to write a fanfic based on That story…..I want to be like That writer…You…but first….it's up to us to break the chain…I'm counting on it that you will. I'm counting on it that you will be, the greatest Author or Authoress out there. Get a little crazy, All of the best people are….*sigh*…..So anyway….There are the candidates….It's Time for a change, Please send me a **

**~Vote Review~ And let us continue on with Fionna the Kaiju Princess. Thank You All Writers and Readers for sticking to my story, this means SO much to me that you stuck by! See you Next chapter just as soon as I print this and start it right after!**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood, Take me away dear Reader or Writer. Take me away on an Adventure of your own, **** Bye. I have to make up for lost time through writing,**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright guys, these are the last chapters of Fionna the Kaiju Princess. And I apologies for not updating sooner, there is no reason, really. Goin through some crap, didn't want my story to end. But like all good things, they must come to an end. And so, these next few chapters are dedicated to all of my faithful Readers, and most importantly to raindalami, (rainbowmania) because without her really, well. This dumb thing would've been deleted a Long time ago, *chuckles,* so check out their flicks, Kinabooextraordinaire's stories. (AND PESTER HER FOR NOT FRICKEN FINISHING THAT TERRIFIC PERCY JACKSON STORY CUZ I REALLY REALLY LIKED IT!) and Rainbowmania's. I know it cannot make up for it, but thus forth is all I can,**

**So without further ado, read on and carry on. But most importantly? Stay Strong. alright. Let's go.**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

~David Pov~

I trudge through the forest alone. Two of my crew, dead. Eaten alive by the dark clawed beasts of this Shadow Wood. I watched as they were eaten. Helpless. Screaming like infants begging to set them free. Or live stock being eaten by predators. I heard their final screams be silenced by a snap of the neck, or a crunch of their windpipes savagely cut off by strange pack running beasts, or satisfied dragon lizards. Gurgling with ecstasy in the kill. We trudged through murk. Me and the last of them. The faithful third. I could feel his gaze piercing through my flesh. We stop for the night as I sit and polish my sword in front of the fire. "Yes Whitley?" I asked with a raised brow, I had no time for the silent mumbling, or the secret curses and vexes and swears, and bla, bla, blabbety, bla. I rolled my eyes. He stoked the fire heaving and puffing angrily. He finally spoke.

"…You just sat there and let them Die." He said bitterly. I sat back on my makeshift log seat smiling easily as he ranted. "You just Sat there. And Watched them die," he stood up and paced. I watched him leisurely. "Without so much as a battle? Without a single threat towards the Sick ugly beasts? You just let them Die like a Sacrifice!" he yelled. I glanced up thoughtfully considering my choices. "Well, yeah," I shrugged smirking. He threw the stick down, and I pretended to jump in surprise as I smiled. "You sick twisted son of a bitch! I Hate you!" he spat. I crossed my leg and picked at a callus, "Oh Whitley. Hate is such a _strong_ word." I grinned. "And Yet you Sit there and SMILE! You Ass! I oughta melt that sadistic pleasure off of your face!" He started getting closer. I sighed cracking my neck. "You know why I smile Whitley?" "I DON'T CARE!" I winced. "Ooh. So much courage, all of a sudden, you know what follows courage Whitley? Stupid choices," I said happily. As a teacher would when eager to make their students giggle.

He snarled. "I ought-" "You _still haven't answered my question Whitley,_" I said condescending him. I couldn't help but feel mirth build in my heart. This was just too easy. He twitched snarling. He turned around and started to walk back to his side of the fire. I yawned and doused it, sending smoking tendrils towards the unusually large moon. I inhaled the crisp air and sighed. I blocked the knife aimed at my neck and pivoted throwing him over my shoulder. Whitley tumbled, and launched himself once more. I side stepped him, and as he turned around I knocked the knife from his hand and grabbed him by the throat. He chocked and I sighed again lifting him above the ground. He spat blood from his bloody lip in my face. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them.

I leaned in close. "You know why I smile, Whitley?...Because I tried to make you strong and make the tough choices here, and failed. So now, the smile is for the joy I will feel once killing you, because you have made it far too…" I looked up. "Easy, I should say."

"The creatures will eat you," he choked out slowly. "I hope they make it painfully slow," I shushed him gingerly. "Last breaths shouldn't be wasted on empty threats," I looked up at the bright moon and shining stars. "What a beautiful night to die," a knife whizzed out of the forest and imbedded itself in my palm. I cried out angrily and fell backwards. Whitley looked at me, noticing that he was free from my grasp. He grinned and stumbled away into the darkness, sand spraying as his boots shuffled through them. I sat up glaring into the darkness, holding my bleeding hand close. A figure in a cloak stepped out into the gloom. I sniffed and looked away. "Well, that sucks." I mutter. The cloaked figure chortles. It reminded me of a thousand toads chirping deeply in a forested night. "Fasssciinating…creaaaaaaturrre," it purred. I snarled in disgust. "If you're here to kill me, do me a favor and kill my traveling traitorous crew member," I said nodding towards where he went. It tsked. "Nnooooo….noo, Massster findsss you a…..worrrrrrthy, apprenticcccce," it hissed. I glowered at the hooded figure, even nursing a bleeding hand, I still have my title.

"David-Tiberius, works for No man's pleasure." I growled. "Kill me or let me kill you, and go away." I nodded again towards the woods. It chortled again. This time reminding me of the deep rumbling of a chair scooting across a hardwood floor with someone heavy sitting on it. I narrowed my gaze. "Verrrry Fassscinating creatoour, Verrrry." I noticed then that it had an accent. It pointed a crooked finger towards me. "Yooou do not fearrrrrr," it purred. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, I have nothing to fear from you or your _Master_-" "Not yeeeeet, young one…Not _yeeeeeeet_," it finished with a whisper as it paced around me. I followed it with a hooded glare. "I am heeere, for an offourrrrr." It purred. I perked up. "An offer? Gold, Jewels….dare I say it, Gold and Jewels?" I raised a brow. It chortled once more. "Weeee do not covet such _mah-terialiiiiistic…pleasorrrrrre,_" My expression fell. "Anything that you dessssi-yorrrre'" it purred. "In exchaaaange…for your lifffe," I snarled. "How can I have everything if you are to take my Life you dolt?" I hissed. _"An apprenticesssship," _It snapped turning to me. "_Your life in my masssters hands….an apprenticessssship." _It hissed once more, with a yellow toothed gnarled smile.

I shut my mouth and returned to follow it with a hooded glare. It put its cold sharp gnarled fingers on my shoulders and I surpressed a shiver. "_Master shall teach you...to change darkness in your heart….into thissss," It made blue fire appear out of his palm_. I jumped back. Witchcraft was the first thing to come to mind. _"And sooo many morrrre young precioussss one…"_ it resumed to pace around me once more. "_Anything you desire….from theh Goulllld touchhh….." _It touched tree bark with its finger turning it into a shining golden metal. I nearly drooled, "_To theh heart, of a woomannnn," It chortled deeply in its throat. _Drooling over. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk at the pacing creature. _"Anything….you desire….for a priccccce," It whispered. _I thought for a moment. And slowly grinned. "I'm listening."

It stopped pacing and started to chortle. It raised his hands and a green light emitted from them…and then I started to feel pain…_excrutiating….I groaned….and then cried out…._and finally howled with pain. It never stopped chortling. I rose above the ground, a green glow emitting from my own skin. And just like that. It stopped. I fell to the ground, my vision blurred at the edges. And then I snapped my eyes open. Everything was in a startling blue glow, with sharp outlines. I heard every rustle in the trees. I sniffed. _Just a Nature Kaiju baboonasun. How do I know that?! WHY do I know that?!_ I looked at my hands. I dazedly removed the dagger from my right palm….it sealed without so much as a scar or a drip of blood. "….What did you do to me?" I asked shakily. My voice was not my own. It was smoother. Darker. It smiled again. "_Et sumn, Delaeh…Moru…chalesshh Havaron Unin sensun?_" it said in an eery whisper. "_I gave you what you wanted….are you…enjoying…your new senses?_" it asked. It's voice was less groggy. I could hear it better. "_Su…Jalem," 'Yes…I am.' _ I responded. I was shocked. We were not speaking in any humanoid speech. It chortled again. "_Your senses are working fine. You are now One with the Darkness Kaiju," it said thickly. "First kill seals the bond, go now."_ She whispered. I could smell the scent of female. But very old and faded….Yikes. I nodded eagerly. "I know just who to kill," I sprinted into the woods faster than I ever had before.

I could smell his scent. Thick. Pastey. _Not Kaiju_. I growled and sprinted faster, weaving easily through the dark. I saw him jog and then kneel. I jumped and silently landed in a branch a few yards away. "I think I lost em," he whispered to himself. I winced. Was humanoid speech always that choppy and loud? I grinned crawling closer. He chuckled. "Bastard's what he is," "_Oh Bastard, is it Whitley?" I whispered eerily. _He yelled and fell back. I chortled in my own throat as I crawled closer. His eyes were wide. "Wh…What happened to your-?" "_Face?...Voice?..Wellll,"_ I chuckled again. "_Let's just say…I've been recruited for something Big…..and You're my ticket in." _I snarled smiling. I launched.

His screams filled the night's air.

~_Forty Five minutes later~_

I pulled away from his body, blood smeared my face as my teeth released themselves from his throat. I crooked my neck to the side curiously. His eyes were open. His last expression one of fear and shock. I smiled down and inhaled the coppery scent of his human blood. "_You forgot to mention why I smile, Whitley," I purred. My smile darkened. "It's because it's the Way of the Wild, …And I am Home..." I laughed. I laughed as I walked back to the clearing with his head in my hands as I ripped it off of his body. The animals will take care of the rest. I laughed as the very truth of my words caused mirth. And I couldn't help, but purr gutturally…in Utter…Satisfaction. _

~Fionna Pov~

"What?!" Alex whisper yelled as we walked behind the two boys. I shushed her and she lowered her voice. "…You saw a figment of you that had a smokey black aura instead of-!...How long has it been since you transformed?!" She whisper yelled. I looked down sheepishly. "Uhh….a couple….months maybe?" she face palmed which is very graceful for a Light Kaiju who wants to be obnoxious. "Fionna," she said exhasperatedly, "You KNOW that is _Not _healthy, why are you waiting so long? Transform Right this instant." She stopped and crossed her arms. Ignitus and Marshall stopped too questioningly as Alex waved for them to stop. I blushed. "Uhhh…I can't." "What do you mean you can't?!" she asked loudly. I bent down lower and whispered. "I mean…I _can't,_" I whispered between clenched teeth. "Why Not?!" she yelled. "BECAU-se!..." I flicked my gaze to the boys who were looking on at the spectacle bemused. I yanked her closer. "because I can't" I said impatiently fast. She narrowed her gaze and followed to where I glanced. Uh oh.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no," she held back a snort. "Is it…is it because of him? Is that why?" she asked pointing a thumb at Marshall. I covered her mouth with my hands. "Will _You keep your voice down?! You LOUD Person!"_ I whisper yelled. She was laughing silently. "You didn't even show him your Kaiju form have you?" she said tauntingly. I looked down sadly. "…No…" she chuckled once more, before putting her hands on her hips. She sighed. "Okay, I'll handle it. But only cause he's cute," I looked up at my friend. She waved at them beaming. "It's Alright! Fionna just had some cramps! Lady problems! And NNNNOOO sanitary napkins in sight!" she called trudging ahead. I blushed redder than a tomato. "Alex!" I yelled. She cackled from the ridge and I climbed after her swearing to kill her later. _**When I got to the top, the guys avoided their gazes awkwardly. I inwardly groaned. "Aw come on, she was!" I gestured to her smug form her legs crossed. I gave up. If I tell they'll just ask for the real reason. I grumbled. "Whatever." And sat down.**_

"_**So!" Alex started. "The plan is clear, we go to the castle and clear Fionna's name," she said nonchalantly. My eyes widened. "What is with you in being random today?" I asked her. She winced. "Ohhh, right. You didn't tell them that either. Hey boyfriend! You didn't know she was a fugitive?" she called. "ALEX!" I was horrified.**_ She removed my hand from my temple as we snapped back to reality on the ridge. "And That's…what's gonna happen, if you don't come clean to your little marshy-poo about your little…situation," she crossed her arms glaring. "Cuz its gonna come up." I sighed. And silently trudged up the ridge. Just as expected, the guys did avert their gazes awkwardly from me. I sat down. She gestured for me to get on with it. I inhaled. "…Ignitus, Marshall…there's….something that you don't know…about….me….." I said looking down. "Yeah, we get it." Marshall said leisurely. I snapped my gaze to meet his. "You do?" I deadpanned. He shrugged. "Yeah….'Lady problems'" he slowly grinned and Ignitus and Marshall burst out laughing. "YOU GUYS!" I blushed redder than a tomato in embarrassment. Alex was peering at me. I slumped in defeat. The message was clear. I had to tell them…eventually.

~Next day~

~Marshall Pov~

We continued to walk. It was clear where we were headed, Light Kaiju castle. Alex said she could get us some Food, clothes, and some shelter. We were walking entrees here. I glanced back at the two who were holding a silent argument about something. I looked back at Ignitus stopping our previous conversation. Something was wrong. "Hey Igs…..do you get the feeling that something is…..off?...About those two? They've been battling silently for the past three days," He looked up and flicked his gaze to them. He shrugged. "I dunno. Females," he shrugged again. I narrowed my gaze. "You're not telling me something," I confirmed. He looked away. "What?" I pressured. He stayed silent. I hit him on the arm. "Ignitus come on man," He stopped I stopped. "First….Don't you ever hit me again…..Second?...Don't you _Ever _hit me…..again," he said with a raised eyebrow. I tilted my chin. "Tell me what's going on." He nodded towards the girls. "She didn't tell you?" he asked levelly. I furrowed my brows. "Who?" "Fionna," "No. Tell me what?" "Then she has a good reason." He finished and continued walking.

I glared. They were keeping me in the dark. _I don't Like secrets…..unless they're mine. _

~Hour later~

We sat around the fire Ignitus started. We were eating leftover chilli. I was staring straight at Fionna, my narrow glare never failing.

_**She's hiding something.**_ A voice echoed in my head as it has for the past hour. I'm not even sure it was my own. _**Find it…Boy. **_I almost choked. That was definitely not me. _Is someone in my head, __**Oh good. So you're not a complete moron…..Moron.**_ Okay that was definitely not me. I paled. _What the….__**Us Light Kaiju, have an unusual talent….s'called Telepathy…Telekenisis…basically anything that's inside your head we know.**_ I nearly dropped my bowl as the voice echoed. _F-…..fionna? _I thought scanning the people around me. Fionna was chatting with Alex. _**Getting warmer home boy…..if you say Ignitus, I'm gonna slap you.**_ My gaze landed on Alex who seemed as if she was only chatting aimlessly with Fionna. _Alex. __***RAPID HAND CLAPS ECHOE THROUGH MY BRAIN* Excellent pretty boy! Normally people don't respond this quickly that are not Light Kaiju. **_ I wince. _Take it easy why don't you?! __**…Oh…..My bad, **_ She giggles. Ignitus looks at me confused. _**Just Act natural pretty boy. Eat. I'm risking a lot on my neck here, Fionna's more powerful than me when she's angry. **_I gulped and smiled at Igs before continuing eating.

_**And I don't expect her to take kindly to what I am doing. **__Why are you helping me? _I thought back. _**Well mostly because you kept searing into the back of our heads…made mama chaif. So What Do You Want? **_This was seriously weird. Maybe it was all in my head. I'm already going insane in here….meh, might as well play. _What is Fionna hiding from me?_ _What aren't you telling me? _She winced. _**Ugh. It's not my place to tell. Light Kaiju take honor very seriously around here. And there is No way I'm risking mine. **__So this is a waste of my time. __**No wait!...Uh…okay…I can give you a hint, but that's it. The rest is up to her. **__I'm waiting. __**…uhm…. **__Aaaand Now I'm getting impatient. __**Okay! Okay!...alright…but I shall answer with a riddle. **_Alex stood up a little straighter and continued her conversation. _**….What is the one thing that's different between Fionna….Me….and Ignitus? **__Too broad. __**No it's not. What is the One thing that We all Can do…but Fionna refuses to. **_I furrowed my brows thinking. _**We are all the same Marshall…**_ she said weakly. Then withdrew from my conscience. It made me twitch a little. It really struck a funny nerve.

I coughed and put my bowl to the side. "Imma go for a walk," Alex gave me a blank expression. I glanced at her, and looked at Fionna as I started to walk. I brushed past her. She turned to meet my gaze briefly. _We are all the same Marshall…._ The words echoed.

**Alright, review. Next chapters for this and Conquer up in a little while.**


End file.
